InFamous 1
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: I was going for each mission on two a chapter, but they were too short, so i cram them together on the main mission. My Oc is Cassandra aka Cassie or Cass is is an electric Conduit like Cole and fights to save and protect her home, can she and Cole do it before they face Cole's Nemesis?
1. First Glimpse

_Chapter 1: First Glimpse_

 **If I had to start the story somewhere, I believe this is a good place than any to start.**

 **I can barely can remember what happen, I was walking home with mum and dad, we just came back from dinner, but then the power went out, and I look over seeing a man holding something in his hand.**

 **It look like a sphere of some sorts, but then it suddenly started to power on, I didn't know what was happening, but mum took my hand and we make a run for it but the blast went off and engulf everything in it's wake, dad shielded me and mum and everything went white.**

~8~8~8~

Cole could hear sounds around him, they were the sounds of sirens and everything was blowing up. He shot open his eyes and looks around the area and saw that he was in a creator. His whole body was rack with pain as he slowly push himself up, "What the hell happened?" he mumbles and looks around, "Oh God." he mumbles then stood up.

Then a helicopter shines a light on him, " _Hey look up if you can hear me._ " the cop ask him, Cole shielded his eyes and looks up at the helicopter, " _If you can walk, get out of there, head for the bridge._ " he orders and the chopper took off and Cole lowers his arm. He then heard a moan, looks down and saw a girl that look to be 15 years old, he watches and saw that she started to move. "Come on, Cole, move, move." he tells himself and started down the way, he passes as pipe that blew and kneels down next to the girl. He slowly gathers her into his arm.

"Hey, you alright?" he asks, gently shaking her. She groans and flutters her eyes open and looks around, "Mum, dad… where are they?" she mumbles, Cole then pulls her onto his back and stood up, "Just hang on, OK?" he tells her, she gave a weak nod and laid her head against his shoulder and continued along the pathway and makes to the bus and then his phone goes off. " _Cole, Cole, man, you there? Come on, man pick up!_ " Zeke said through the line, Cole then jumps on top of the bus and onto the pavement. "Zeke, what's going on, I think there was an explosion." Cole informs him. " _No shit there was an explosion, TV said terrorist are blowing stuff up all over the city. Meet me at the Free long bridge. We'll get Trish and find someplace to bunker down._ " Zeke tells him. "I'll see you there." Cole informs him.

Cole walks into the destroy car lot, and suddenly electricity shot out and hits them both, they both let out painful grunts and suddenly stops. They both pant, "What the hell – should be dead." Cole mumbles and the girl raise her head, "Mister Cole, please put me down." she asks, he looks at her and does so. She gets off his back and stood on her own. She moves her legs and arms as they both were in perfect condition. Cole stood up and looks at her, "The hell…" he mumbles and she looks up at him, "You alright, kid?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods.

"Good enough to walk on your own?" he asks again and she nods at him. "Alright, lets go." he tells her and they both take off. They both turn the corner and the ceiling gave out and a car from the second floor drops. "Damn." Cole mumbles and the walk pass it, they head for the pavement bridge road, but a car, drops down, rolls forward and blew up, destroying the bridge along with it. They stumble back and then the young girl looks over at the pipe that was broken in the middle, she ran over to it and steps up, "Kid, what are you doing?" he questions, limping over to her as she ran along the pipe and then jumps and lands on the next pipe and makes a makes a perfect landing.

She turns to him and waves her arms, "It's alright, it's safe to cross." she tells him and then lowers her arms and makes her way to the next half of the of the parking lot, Cole follows her and he limps up to her, "Here take my hand." he tells her, she looks at him and she places her hand in his. And they ran along avoiding the explosion, but as they pass another outlet and the electricity shot at them, coursing through their bodies, the power was so much, the two let it all back out and the electricity shot to to the lamp post and car, triggering the alarm.

"Whoa!" Cole said as they stop and he covers the little girl as the floor gave out and makes a way down, "What's happening to us?" he questions as he slowly moved from the little girl and they both stood up, then they make their way down the made-ramp, the little girl stops, Cole looks up at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, he then held his hand out to her, "It's okay, I'm right here." he tells her, she looks at him, places her hand in his and he lead her down the ramp. "There you go." he mutters as they were on even ground.

Cole looks around and ran forward, pulling the little girl along, " _If you are able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm, emergency are en route._ " an officer said over the intercom, the two walk onto the street and ran for the bridge. But Cole falls to his knees as he was in pain, the little girl quickly kneels down next to him, pulls his arm over her shoulder and helps him back up to his feet, he looks down at her, "Come on, we're almost there." she tells him and helps him walk, Cole just sighs as he didn't mind the help the little girl was giving him. They walk pass the cars and make it to the bridge. "Cole! Over here, man! We gotta go!" Zeke shouts out to him, Cole looks up at him and then down at the little girl. "Can you help me cross the bridge?" he asks her.

Her eyes turn to determination, then nods, "Alright, lets move." he tells her and they started to step onto the bridge. But electricity shot out and entered their bodies. "God, no!" Cole calls out. "No, no!" he shouts as thunder clashes down onto the bridge. It destroys the cars and killed a few people, the little girl pass out from the amount of energy that she had release, Cole looks down at her, then throws her over his shoulder. "Oh hell, it's the terrorists! Run for the bridge, Cole!" Zeke calls out and Cole ran for it, dodging the thunder that still was clashing down onto the bridge. "Come on, move it!" Zeke shouts, Cole's arm on the little girl's waist tightens as the electricity kept shooting out to them, but then he felt his own conscious slowly leave him, "Move your ass, Cole! This whole bridge is comin' down!" Zeke shout at him.

As Cole reaches the end of the bridge, he then falls onto the ground and the little girl falls next to him, "Cole!" Trish calls out to him as she and Zeke ran to them and his whole world went dark.

~8~8~8~

 **While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know… hear voices** **of the dying. Thousand crush by falling buildings or burned alive in the fires. Trish lost her sister.**

 **Almost lost me. Zeke was always there, somehow sure I would wake up. Even that little girl was there.**

 **I** **have** **no idea who she was or how she even survived the blast, let alone where her parents where. But outside, the city fell apart. A plague struck.**

 **Followed by rioting. Theft. Rapes. Civilization committing suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos.**

 **Cops are all but gone of the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now.**

 **Outside things where bad… but inside – inside me – something was beginning, but I wasn't the only one experiencing it. Scary as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no expert to consult.**

 **But with time, we're learning to control it. Master it. I've even taught the kid parkour and man she was a fast learner.**

 **I've learn that the kid is Cassandra O'Connell, but she preferred to be called Cassie, she too learn how to control her abilities, master them.**

 **Just hope it's not too late…**

~8~8~8~

 _Empire City,_

 _Day 14 of the Quarantine._

Zeke sat on the couch reading a book as Cole and Cassie were standing next to the couch, looking down at him. "I thought you were going to watch TV?" Cole asks him, "Batteries are dead again… you mind puttin' on a freak show?" Zeke asks him, "Sure. Glad it's good for something." Cole answers as electricity course over his hand. "Probably need to charge 'em all – TV's a hog." Zeke informs him.

Cole looks at Cassie, she looks up at him, she wore a red long sleeve shirt, a black coat, jeans, sneakers and a necklace around her neck. He smiles down at her and ruffles her black hair, she smiles up at him, he then pulls his hand away, turns and fires at the generators, charging them all up. "Whoa, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Zeke shouts out as Cole finishes off the last one. "Nice job man, booth tub's workin!" Zeke calls out as the TV came back on. "Weird – feels like I got more power." Cole states and Cassie walks over to him. "Yeah? Try fryin' those dummies over there. With all the nut-jobs runnin' around. It'd be nice to see how much juice you're packin'. Take Cassie with you, she might have some more juice in her too." Zeke tell him.

Cole places his arm on her shoulders and pulled her along, they walk to the back where the dummies were at, both took their stance, raise their arms up. And fired at the dummies, they both blew the heads off the dummies and the electricity courses through the fence. "Yeah! Lay into it, fry those suckers!" Zeke shouts to them, Cassie chuckles to herself as she was a bit excited about her growing powers. Cole looks at her as she fires again, "Cool it, kiddo." he tells her, she stops looks at him and calms down, "Sorry, it's still so cool." she states, looking down at her hands. Cole just chuckles. But then they heard a rumble, look up and saw a plane fly over them, "Whoo, you see that? Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us!" Zeke states as Cole and Casey watch the plan fly off.

But then the TV started to glitch, the two turn and walk up to the TV, "Hey, it's the TV jacker. I love this guy!" Zeke states, they two just paid attention to what the man on the TV was going to say.

- _Just got word that the feds drop some legit packages into Archer square. The liar from the Corp. Media tells us that we're going to get our fair share, that more is coming? Heh, that's easy for them to say, they're not the ones that's living in this hell hole and the truth is that we've been abandon! And no one is coming to save us. So head over to Archer square and get that food before the Reapers show up. Voice of survival out._ -

The man said and the broadcast cuts out. Then Cole turns to Zeke, "Told you they'd drop food." he states, Casey turns to him as Zeke stood up. "Man, you must be out of your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt." Zeke informs him as Cassie zips up her coat. "That isn't going to stop you from pigging out, though, is it?" Cole questions him with a smirk and cross arms. Zeke just laughs, "Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat!" Zeke said proudly, "You take the stairs, Cassie and I are using the express elevator." Cole tells him as he passes electricity between his hands. Cassie watches with wonder. "Man, you get to have all the fun." Zeke whines as Cassie did the same thing.

Cole pats Cassie's head and she looks up at him, they then walk to the edge, Cassie looks down seeing it was a long way down. She looks up at Cole, not sure how to feel, but he just smiles at her, reassuring her and then jumps off. Casey nods at herself, steps back and runs then jumps as well. Cole looks up as he saw her come down and lands on her feet next to him, she stood up and smiles at him, "That's what I'm talking about!" Cole exclaims with excitement as Cassie giggles. "Can we go again? Can we?" she asks with her blue eyes and with adrenaline running through her vein. Cole places his hand on his hip as he places his other hand on her head and ruffles her head. "Next time." he promises him. Then Zeke runs up to them, "Whoo, that was one hell of a jump, man. Wish I could do something like that – runnin' down all those stairs, that sucks donkey balls." Zeke said as he pants.

Then they started to run, "Hey Cole before we head over to Archer, I need to pick up a new six shooter." Zeke tells them as the pass over the wounded people. "Here we go…" Cole said, Cassie giggles to herself. "Nah, that was bad-ass. The second you touch it, the electricity in your hands cooks off the gun power and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! The look on your face was priceless." Zeke reminds him, "Damn near blow my hand off and I think I scared Cassie to death, making her refuse from touching a gun or evening going near one." Cole reminds him, Cassie frowns. "I couldn't sleep for weeks." she mutters as Cole looks at her "Which is why you won't be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my home-made barriers for it." Zeke tells them, "You mean the ones that explodes when you use 'em, uncle Zeke?" Cassie asks him, he just chuckles.

"Hell he doesn't know that. C'mon, told me that he was going to leave the gun in a parking lot a few blocks from here." Zeke informs them. "Hey Cole, you know what I miss? Pizza. A big, sloppy slice drippin' with grease and pepperoni. And payday. Havin' a big, fat wad of bills in your pocket." Zeke tells them, "I'd settle for some hot water." Cole reports to him, "I would like to settle for a warm bed to lay on." Cassie mutters to herself, but Cole heard her. "Hey, remember that time when we were comin' home from Duffy's and I had to take a leak? And that bike cop was yelling at me to put up my hands?" Zeke asks him, Cole chuckles. "You pissed all over him." Cole laughs at the memory.

Cassie just laughs, "He told me to put up my hands! While he's fumblin' around. I jump back and we take off. Awesome!" Zeke exclaims, Cole scoffs. "Yeah, awesome. Until we run into a wall of cops." Cole reminds him, "Like I said, awesome! Bummer we won't be able to do something like that again." Zeke said sadly. "Not unless some genius invents a car that doesn't explode when I or Cassie sit in it." Cole mutters and Cassie looks away.

They make to the parking lot to find a row of cars. "Ah, C'mon… he told me he was going to leave it under a car, I figured there'd be only one. We'll never find it." Zeke complains and then Cassie looks up at Cole, he looks down at her seeing the idea in her eyes. "Stay back, we've got an idea." Cole tells his friend and the two sent out shockwaves, sending the cars flying away. Once they were done, Casey bends over and pants heavily as she presses her hands to her knees. "Hellacious!" Zeke shouts out as he ran over and picks up the gun. "Hell, I didn't know you could do somethin' like that. "Me neither… there was this surge." Cole informs him. Then Zeke looks over at them and saw how pale they become. "Hey man, you and Cass do look so hot." Zeke informs them.

"Drained all of a sudden… hang on a sec…" Cole informs him, and help Cassie walk up to a power outlet and then they both drain it of it's power and they both exhale as they both were recharge. "Did you see that?" Cole asks him as the life returns to Cassie's features. "Man, you and Cass are a walking batteries! Must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice." Zeke informs them as Cassie shakes off the extra adrenaline. "I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it." Cole informs him as Cassie dust herself off. "This rocks hard man. C'mon, lets haul tail over to Archer Square 'fore before someone takes all the brewskis." Zeke informs them and they take off.

Then Cole's cell went off, " _Cole, you there?_ " Trish asks as she was on the line, "Hey babe." Cole answers her. " _You hear they drop some food?_ " she asks him, "Yeah, Zeke, Cassie and me are heading over there." Cole answers her. " _How are you and Cassie_ _feeling?_ " Trish asks him, "Alright, I guess. Powers all over the place. Used to be Cassie and I could barely power a light bulb, now we're jumping off of buildings and frying the junk on Zeke's roof." Cole answers her again as Cassie just giggled. " _You jumped off a building and you let Cassie_ _jump off as well? What were you thinking?_ " Trish questions him. Cassie knew that Trish was protective of Cassandra after her sister. "Relax, we're fine. Cassie is a tough little girl." Cole informs her. " _Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy. I couldn't…_ " Trish tells him and Cassie hung her head. "Yeah." Cole said, knowing what she meant.

" _See you guys at Archer Square. I love you._ " she tells him, making Cole smile a little. "You too." he tells her and hung up. Then the three ran along the sidewalk and up to Archer square where people were gathered. They stop and look up, seeing the food was up way high. "Whew, boy that's way up there. I hate to say it pal, but you and Cassie are the only ones who'd live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free." Zeke informs them and they two ran up and started to climb the statue, then then make it to the food, Cole raise his hand and fires at the metal, making the food drop. "Yeah, we are eating!" Zeke said with such joy as people gathered around the crates. But Cassie gasp as Cole was kneeling down on one knee. "Damn, too late."

~8~8~8~

 **That's where I caught my first sight…**

 **The Reapers.**

 **Before the Blast, they were a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they own the Neon district…**

 **Taking whatever they want.**

 **That changes today.**

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie then jump from the statue and did a thunder-slam near the Reapers. Then split up, fighting and shocking electric at them, "Damn, those freaks are brutal!" Zeke calls out as he fires at them. Then Cassie jumps at one, nailing the souls of her shoes right into the Reaper's chest, making him fly back and she flips onto her feet. "Well, there's more on the way!" Zeke calls out. Then Cole turns and fires at them, "Woohoo, well that's the last of them. It's chow time." Zeke calls out as Cole and Cassie regroup with him and watch everyone gather back at the crates.

- _Lot of food here. Enough to feed the four of us for weeks. Maybe longer. Bet if I fry a couple of people in the crowd, the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys will starve…_ -

Cole tells himself, then looks down at Cassie, who was smiling to herself as people were gathered at the crates. Cole smiles down at her and places his hand on her head. Making her look surprise and up at him, he just chuckles and ruffles her black hair. "Hey, Cole!" she complains, but he kept chuckling. "I got one open! Lets eat!" a man calls out, getting the two' attention, then Cassie took her chance and tries to ponce on Cole, but he presses his hand to her forehead, keeping her at arm's length. Then a doctor ran up to them, "Hey Trish." Cole greets her, Cassie stops and looks at her as well. "Trish!" she said with glee. Trish just giggles at her, "I am so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving." Trish tells them.

Cole smiles at her and wraps his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "Just doing what we can. Someone had to help them." Cole tells her as he leans a little against Cassie, making her smile. "Those idiots drop us can prunes. Now who the hell'd want to eat this stuff?" Zeke questions. But then the big screen glitches as The Voice of survival was now broadcasting. Making everyone look up at the screen, - _Take a look at this Empire City. The pictures you're seeing was taken by security camera near Peram Daria._ \- the man said as two pictures of Cole and Cassie with her parents came on, "Hey Cole, Cass, you're up on the big screen!" Zeke tells them.

- _These are the two that destroy our city, out lives. If someone from your family died, well now you know who to blame. If you know anything about this two, let me know. Because we're going to get the word out on these Terrorists. Whoever they are, we're going to make them pay._ -

~8~8~8~

 **Ever been called a Terrorist?**

 **All I remember from that day is going to work, and then running for my life. That video, though.**

 **How'd I get that package?**

 **Why would I deliver a bomb?**

 **For who?**

 **And why was Cassie being blame? She was just walking with her parents.**

 **Regardless, the consequences are everywhere. Whatever there'd been between me and Trish was gone. She didn't say a word, no emotion, nothing. Just walk away.**

 **By then people near were starting to recognize us. It was going to get ugly. Even Zeke was giving us weird looks.**

 **I felt Cassie** **grip my arm tightly, I knew she was scared, I could feel her trembling.**

 **But Zeke** **and I made quick glances** **to meet up at Stampton Bridge, try to get out of town.**

 **I just hope he shows, cause right now Cassie and I are a little short on friends.**


	2. The Escape

_Chapter 2: The Escape_

Cole grips Cassie's hand and they make a run for it, as People started to throw rocks at them, "I gave you the food, leave us alone!" Cole shouts at them as he and Cassie ran down the street, then his phone went off. " _Listen man, I'm almost at the bridge. Since everyone here hates yours and Cassie's guts, we got to get out of town, pronto-like._ " Zeke informs them as the two turn down an ally. "We'll meet you there. And Zeke – thanks for watching our backs." Cole thanks him as they stop to watch their breath.

" _Ha, sure man. I ain't about to do anything that might piss you or Cass off. See ya._ " Zeke tells them and Cole hung up and looks at Cassie. "Cassie… I'm sorry you got miss into this." he tells her, but she just looks at him and shook his head. "It's alright Cole, people need someone to blame, to direct their anger towards. I get that." she answers him, but he didn't smile as he saw the frown on her face.

"But what happened to Mum and Dad? Where are they? Why did you and I survive that blast?" she questions as she was scared, but Cole grips the sides of her head and makes her look at him. "I promise you, we will find your parents. Have faith." he tells her, she looks at him, nods and wipes away her forming tears. "Okay… okay." she mutters and they both run out of the alley and down the street to Stampton Bridge.

~8~8~8~

They both ran until they had the bridge in view and Zeke ran up to them, "Stampton bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is, if you can get us pass those baton-wielding goons." Zeke informs them as Cassie took a step closer to Cole. "We're getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead." Cole tells him and he looks down at Cassie and places his hand on hers. Making her look up at him, "Stay close to me, alright?" he tells her and she nods her head.

They then ran to the bridge, "You have entered a restricted area. Lethal force may be used at any time. Please return to your homes. You will be notified when the Quarantine has been lifted." the officer informs the crowd as Cole, Cassie and Zeke walk through. - _Going to have to get pass those riot cops if we want out of here. If I fry a couple of guards from inside the crowd, bet I can trigger a riot. Help keep the heat off me, Zeke and Cassie. Course that means a lot of innocent people will get the hell kick out of them._ \- Cole tells himself.

Then he whispers into Cassie's ear, she looks at him when he pulls back, nods at him and the two walk of to each side and of the crowd. Both step out in front of the crowd and fires at the guards, making them come at them, Cassie lets out shockwaves, knocking them back and Cole whams at them with his punches. Zeke fires off his gun as they finish off the last of the guards. Then Cole fires at the panel, fires at it, making it charge and opens the door.

"Eat some hot lead!" Zeke shouts as he, Cole, Cassie and the people ran inside, then the two Conduits duck behind a divider. "Those barricades will makes good cover!" Zeke calls out to them and the two fired at the guards on top of the containers, hitting them hard, wounding them and then make a run pass the containers, but then dives back as turrets fired at them "Hey watch out those Machine gun! Flank 'em if you have to!" Zeke calls out to them. Cassie leans out and fires at the guard behind the turrets, nailing one in the head and he flies back.

Then every one ran as Cassie disable the gun and she and Cole ran to the containers and jumps up them. As two turret guns were now firing at them, they both fired at them, knocking the guards out, then the civilians ran to the next gate as the two jump down and Cassie disables the turrets. Cole fires at the panel, powering it up and the door opens. Everyone ran through the door and hid behind the containers as the turrets fired at them, "Hey man, hang from the top of that container. And try shootin' 'em. It'll make you and Cass a harder target!" Zeke informs then and the two did so.

"This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal force will be used against all unauthorized personnel. This is your final warning." the officer said on the intercom. But it was ignored as Cassie and Cole fired at the guards on top of the other containers, they nailed them, then jump on on top and jumps over to the uneven containers and then Cole hangs from it and fires at the turret on the right side, then Cassie jumps up in top of the container, ran to the edge and fires at the turret on the left side, nailing the guard. Then Cole jumps down onto the ground as Cassie did the same and the disable the turrets and they ran around the curve and then Cassie jumps up a little, but then quickly ducks as a turret fires at her. "We have a problem." she states as she looks at Cole. He walks up to her, "Let me guess, turret on the container?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Alright, I'll take care of this and you handle the other one." he tells her, she nods at him and the both took off different ways.

Cole makes a left as Cassie hung a left as well and hung on the side of the container, Cole fires at the guard and knocks him off the container and Cassie leans out and fires at the guard behind the container. Making him fire away from the turret. She then flips on top of the turret and then quickly ran over and jumps at the guard as he started to stand back up. She then swung her fist at him as her hand was cracking with electricity and knocks him right out.

She looks over and saw Cole kick his guard and knocks him out as well, then jumps up and disable the turret as Cassie then jogs over and disables the last one as well. Cole then jumps down and ran to the door as Cassie then joins him. "Your turn." he tells her, pulling her in front of him and raise her hand up at the panel, "Just like the dummies back at the roof." she tells her.

Cassie exhales and then fires at the panel powering it up. Making the door open, "There ya go." he tells her, she turns to him and smile. "Hey man, head for the quarantine station, it's our ticket out of here!" Zeke shouts out at him. They both nod and ran into the next room, but suddenly turrets were firing at them from behind the wall and fired at the people that were trying to escape.

~8~8~8~

 **The gate open to a wall of razor wire and machine guns. I held Cassie protectively close to me as Zeke make a break for it, smashed into the gate to the Decontamination Unit…**

 **And fell headlong into the harbor. Cassie and I moved. Faster then we knew we could, I held her close to me, like if my life depended on it.**

 **We were greeted by name. This FBI agent, Moya, had seen the footage of me and Cassie at ground Zero and came here to wait.**

 **Figuring we'd try to escape, knowing we'd have powers. She explained that before the blast, her husband John had been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons…**

 **A shadowy group working on a project they called the "Ray Sphere". A device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrated it into an individual.**

 **After hearing this, Cassie was in shock. I couldn't blame her for reacting like this, but then again no one can.**

 **Moya lost contact with John the night of the blast, despite all her connections Moya was loosing hope. Yet she'd found me and Cassie believing we could be trusted, ready to make me and offer.**

 **Cassie was skeptical about her, but we heard her out:**

 **We go back to the city, find John and the Ray Sphere and she'll get us out of the quarantine and clear our names.**

 **This whole Ray Sphere thing sounds crazy to me, but suddenly Cassie and I are human light socket, so maybe I should cut her some slack.**

~8~8~8~

Cole jumps down on to the platform as Cassie jumps down next to him. " _Because of the riot topside, this is the only way back into the city. Given the state of our new "partnership", I've taken the liberty of cloning your phone's frequency._ " Moya states and Cassie sighs and start to mock her, _"_ _I've got a lock on you GPS locator, and I can hear everything you say._ " she tells him and Cole sighs. "That's super." he mutters then looks at Cassie as she was mocking Moya, making him smile a little at her.

She looks at him and smile as well. Then she raise her hand, the electricity cracking in her hand and she fires at the rusted disintegrates, making the poles fall into place, then Cole jumps over at the pole and onto the rift as Cassie followed him. Cole then jumps again and he was on the pipe, Cassie followed him as she was right next to him on the pipe as she was keeping her balance. He smirks at her as she looks at him and smile a little then he jumps onto the pipe and to the next one, she followed him.

But they both stop as the Reapers were firing at them, but Cassie aims at the propane tank and fires at it, making the next propane take get caught in the explosion and sending the reapers flying into the harbor. Cole whistles. "Nice shoot." he states and she looks at him, "Well, I was actually aiming for the heads but I missed." she answers him and she chuckles. "It was a really good miss." he tells her and she flush from embarrassment.

Then they both jump over at the to the platform. But then something small and blue caught her eye. "Hey what this?" she mutters then walks over and kneels down next to it. "Cole what's this?" she asks and he walks over to it. "I don't know." he answers. Then Cassie reaches over to grab it, but as soon as she touches it, it burst into a flash and her arm started to glow. "Whoa." she mutters and stood up. Cole took a hold of her hand and looks at it glowed.

"I suddenly feel a bit more stronger." she states and he looks at her, "If we collect these shard looking things. It might be able to power us up and let us let out a lot of juice." he states and she watches as her arm stop glowing. Cole then looks over at the thick pipe. "Come on." he states and then jump over and as he slides along it and then his body absorbs the shard but then stop as the vent leaks out gas. Cassie steps out onto the pipe and leans out, she watches Cole quickly move as the vent stops. Cassie exhales and the followed his lead. "Cassie, you need to time the stops alright, there are short one and long one, got it." Cole calls out to her. "OK." she calls back and waited then there as a short stop and a long one, letting Cassie take her chance and quickly slides over and stops again as Cole jumps over at the power line and crawls over to the lift, Cassie waited as it stops twice then she slides over and jumps into the power line. Cole turns and watches her climb over to the lift and drops down into the lift next to him.

Then he laces his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Cole asks and she looks at him and nods. "I'm okay." she answers. He nods at her and took his hand away from her " _Cole, the water pressure has dropped in the main running under the bridge. What's going on down there?_ " Moya asks him as Cassie fires at the disintegrates "Reapers busting up some pipes." Cole answers her. " _Interesting – I'll see what I can find out. You worry about getting back into the city._ " Moya states and ended the call. "You worry about getting back into the city, god. I don't like her." Cassie mutters. Cole pats her shoulder and they both ready themselves and then jump over onto the pipe.

But it breaks off from the pressure and they both jump over onto the pole, " _Don't forget who's holding your leash, Cole. You find John and the Ray Sphere, and I get you and Cassandra out of there, no questions asked. But if either of you double-cross me or do something stupid, and I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which why is up. Got it._ " Moya reminds them.

Cassie rolls her eyes, "Yeah, we got it." Cole answers and hung up, then Cassie watches the pipe fall into the harbor. "You weren't kidding, they really are busting up the pipes." Cassie states and they both look over to the next pipe. "You ready?" he asks her, she looks at him, "No." she answers. "On three." he states and they both look over at the pipe. "One, two…" he states. "Three!" he shouts and they both jump over and land on the pipe and it breaks under their pressure, then they quickly jump over to the pole and then repeated such beat.

Then finally they make it back to the road and were back in the city and Cassie turns back and looks at the broken pipes. Then Zeke ran to them, "Cole? Cassie? Man, it's good to see you." Zeke states as he pants and they both look at him as Cole cross his arms. "Nice work on that gate, wreaking ball." Cole jokes and Zeke chuckles a little "Hell, live through the hall, no problem. But gettin' back to shore, let's say I'm no Michael Phelps." Zeke states and Cassie giggles at him.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Cole states as he shifts a little. "Hey, take it easy there, Lighting Rod. So how the hell'd you live through that? Bullets flying all over the place – figured you both were goners." Zeke informs then and Cassie looks away and Cole places his hand on her shoulder. "Let's head home. I'll fill you in on the way." Cole tells him and Cassie uses her sleeve and wipes away the tears.


	3. Mysterious Signals

_Chapter 3: Mysterious Signals_

- _Any man can handle adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character, give him power._ \- Abraham Lincoln

~8~8~8~

Cole, Cassie and Zeke were back on the roof as Cole and Cassie explain everything to him. "…and it drain neuro-electric energy." Cole finishes. "I knew it! All the stuff I've been sayin', every word is true. Government's in cahoots with a secret organization, the Ray Sphere… damn, it all makes sense now." Zeke states as he was a bit excited and realization comes to light. "Calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." Cole states.

"That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it." Zeke states then Cassie steps forward, "Then what about me? I wasn't holding it at all. I was just walking back with mom and dad, until… you know." she states and Cole places his hand on her shoulder. "I know that part is still confusing. But you gotta bring it back here." Zeke states.

The two decided to humor him. "Sure, I can use a side-kick." Cole states, placing his arm on Cassie shoulders and leans against her as she giggles a little. "Ah, hell with that. Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man." Zeke states and the look at him as Cole was a bit surprise. "Your middle name is Jedediah?" he asks him. And Zeke nods at him as he was proud of himself. "Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from, but I'm certain-" Zeke starts as he trails off, "You need to take a nap and a bath. Cassie and I have things to do." Cole tells him, Zeke just shrugs his shoulders.

Then the two walk over to the edge and jump down into the alley below them, "I've already got a couple of leads for you; the coordinates have been uploaded into your phone. Give me a call when you're in position." Moya tells them and hung up the phone. Cole sighs and they make their way through the city and they climb up a roof and then dodge the bullets that were fired at them. "Lets take care of them first before we begin?" Cassie asks him, Cole looks at her and nods at him, "You read my mind." he states and the broke off and jump from roof to roof, kicking Reaper ass, collecting blast shards.

They then regroup at a roof and they look around, "All right, now what?" Cole asks her. " _I'm picking up some weird interference from a rooftop not far from you. Need to find out it's origin and purpose._ " Moya answers him, "So what are we looking for?" Cole asks her again, " _Not really sure, probably a transmitter of some kind. Call me when you get over there._ " she states and Cole looks at Cassie, she shrugs at him and they took off for the rooftop. They jump down onto the roof and climb their way up to the water container and then pulls themselves up on top and look at the dish as it was beeping.

"This thing is still working?" Cassie asks as she circles it. "We found it, looks like some portable audio drive is attached to this satellite dish." Cole informs Moya. " _See if you can listen to it with your phone._ " Moya suggests and then Cassie pulls out he drive, handing it to Cole. He takes it from her and places it in his phone. Cassie walks up to listen to the message, but got static instead.

Cole looks at Cassie as she shrugs, "Sounds like a butch of garbage to me." Cole informs Moya. " _It's an encrypted message, but I can't break it. Look around and see if you can find another one._ " she tells him and they both look around. Then they both use their electric sense and found the direction, then they both took off, walking along the power line and then jump on the side of the building and climb up it then ran over to the cooler and climb on top of it and were standing in front of the dish. Cole takes out the drive and places it in his phone, and the same response as before, static.

"You hear that? Same thing as before." Cole informs Moya. "I'm running the signals through a decryption program on this end. I've crack it, but I need another sample. Look around for more of those files." Moya tells them and then hung up, Cassie then uses her electric sense and found the direction, "This way." she states then jumps down from the cooler, Cole looks her way and then followed her.

She then jumps onto the power line and ran across it. A reaper notices her and fires, but she fires back at him and gets him good, but as she jumps onto the roof, she quickly hides behind the vent cooler and Cole then joins her, "Cole, we have a problem." she whispers to him, he looks out and saw that two reapers had a shield, "Aw shit!" he mutters to himself then she turns to him, "Would shockwave work on them?" she asks him and the same idea pops in his head. "That would knock the shield out of the way." he states, she nods and went to try but Cole grips her arm and pulls her back, she looks back at him.

"Hey, how are you coping with all of this?" he asks her, she went quiet for a moment and sat in Indian style, "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I was informed that I absorb my parents into my body and that a few thousand people as well and I…" she states and the felt her eyes tear up.

Cole grips her shoulder and she wipes her tears away, "Why is this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this?" she questions and Cole sighs. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out." he states and she looks at him, "I promise." he tells her, she exhales and nods her head. "Okay. Okay." she mutters and readies herself. "Go!" Cole shouts and the both jump out of cover and fires at the Reapers, the fires back as Cole hit a few. Then Cassie jumps of the roof and sent a shockwave at them, knocking the two guarded Reapers back and the shields out of their hands, she then lands on the roof below and Cole finishes them off.

He then looks down and saw Cassie climb up to the roof where the audio dish was. "You okay?" Cole calls out to her, she turns to him and gave him a thumbs up. Cole smirks then the ran across the power line and was on the roof. "Nice thinking there Tex." he states and lightly bumps her shoulder. "I learn from the best." she states and Cole laughs a little and he walk over to the disk and takes the drive out. Getting more static. "That's the last one." Cole informs Moya.

Cassie walks up to him, " _Give me a second – all right, that should do it. I'm uploading decrypting algorithm into your phone. It should let you listen to the messages._ " Moya informs them and Cole hits the play button.

' _I couldn't stop Kessler from detonating the Ray Sphere. Damn thing took out five or six blocks, killed god knows how many. Found the Ray Sphere in the blast crater, next to some kid. Dunno don't know of he's dead or not, didn't have time to check. And to top to top it off, another kid, no older then 15_ _or 16, I didn't know if she was alive or not, but I need to get out of the city. I'm gonna try and hole up somewhere. If anyone is even listening to these things, I need immediate extraction. Please. You got to get me out of here before Kessler finds me._ '

The message then stop and Cassie was confused on the person's name. "You understand any of that?" Cole asks Moya. " _I don't believe it – That's John. He must have used the dead drops to communicate with his handlers._ " Moya states and now Cole was confused. "Uh, english?" he asks her.

" _It means there are probably more of them scattered through out the city. You should try and find as many as you can; they might tell us where he took the Ray Sphere._ " Moya informs him. "Find John and the Ray Sphere, and both me and Cassie are out, right?" Cole reminds her. " _I know the deal Cole._ " Moya groans back at him, "Just making sure." Cole states and he hung up, "Cole, do you have any idea who this Kessler is?" Cassie asks him, he looks at her, "Maybe he's the one that started this from what the message John left." he states and then sighs. "Lets split up and see of we can find anymore of these dead drops, the blast shards and maybe kick a reaper or two." he states, "But, now will I communicate with you?" she asks again.

Cole reaches into his pocket and pulls out and pulls out a spare phone, "Here, this should help you, call me if you need any help." he tells her, she looks at him, then straps the phone into her coat and looks at him, "Ready?" he asks and held his fist out to her, she smiles and nods, "Ready." she states and fist bumps him, then they both split up in different directions.

~8~8~8~

Five hours have pass and they two meet back at Zeke's roof and they both sat down, "I'm exhausted, you?" Cassie pants as she leans against the arm, Cole chuckles as he was leaning back against the back. "I'm good, got more juice in me, a few reapers and I could find any Dead drops. You?" he asks her, she giggles, "20 reapers, 15 blast shards, and 13 dead drops." she answers him and he looks at her, "You were counting?" he asks, she raise her head up and shrugs, "I wanted to keep track." she answers him.

He then sat up and looks at her, "Well, lets hear them." he states, she nods and pulls out her phone. Then presses the play button.

' _Don't know how long I sat strap to that chair – a least a couple of hours. Finally the bag was removed and this brute of a man stood in front of me. He had to be seven feet tall and four hundred pounds. He told me that he was going to beat me, and if I wanted him to stop, I'd had to do it mentally, with my mind. Then he punched me in the face._ '

The message then stops and Cassie looks at him, "Any ideas?" she asks him, he rubs his chin. "I need to hear more if to make any." he tells her, she nods and plays another one.

' _Released from the Infirmary. Initial assignment is installing and configuring satellite dishes across Empire city. When I asked them what they planned on doing with the dishes, I was told to mind me own business. Because the dishes are relatively isolated and secure. I'll use them for my dead drops._ '

The message stops and Cassie scrolls over to the next one.

' _For the first thirty minutes of the beating, he focus on my midsections, hitting my square on the ribs. I tried to play along, and squinting my eyes and gave him looks, trying to make it look like I was really doing something with my mind, but that just mad him laugh. After landing three straight blows to my head he bent over and told me to focus, to shape my thoughts and make them real. And if I couldn't do it, he was going to beat me to dead. Then he punched me so damn hard I black out._ '

The message stops and Cassie plays the next one.

 _'Kept in the Infirmary for several days. Had my own room, and other then a nurse, didn't see anyone. I tested the door five times and it was always locked. Checked the IV, and they had me on a steady dose of Dolapheen. So much for their healing abilities._ '

The message stops and Cassie plays the next one.

' _Was introduce to Kessler today. He had some kind of metal device attached to his right arm, and his face is scarred, probably the results of an accident. One of the other guards told me that Kessler has been the leader of the First Sons for decades, but that he vanishes for long periods of time. Initial impression is that Kessler is a true believer. He has an agenda and he's going to carry it out. We may have to move against him sooner that we initially planned._ '

The message stops and Cassie plays the next one.

' _Gained access to the primary lab. Audio surveillance will begin within the next 24 hours. I've planned two rewarding devices in the lab, which should provide optimal coverage. I'm also going to attempt to place devices within the cafeteria and other public places._ '

The message stops and the next one was played.

' _Changed in assignment – I'm now task with protecting a woman named Sasha. She's supposedly researching mind-control techniques. Something with a spray or a gel. My gut tells me she's a honey-pot, so I'll need to be careful around her._ '

The message ends and Cassie played the next one.

' _Audio of Kessler follows: Test subject #345a is exhibiting signs of progress. The pltultary regions of the brain has grown by 39%, and small muscle regeneration has nearly Instantaneous. I do have some concerns with the lack of proper blood flow to the lower extremities. Oxygen absorption in those areas is off by 3.6%, a rather substantial decrease that could impact the subjects performance. Will need to perform more tests._ '

The message with Kessler's recording stops and Cassie hesitated to press play again, "Hearing his voice, it sounds like whatever he's planning, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." she states and Cole looks at her. "I know, but we need to focus on ourselves first, okay." Cole tells her, she looks at him and nods, "Okay." she answers and presses the play button.

' _Background information. The origins of the First Sons dates back to medieval Europe, exact date unknown. Because they were viewed as witches, or in league with the devil, they were forced to flee to the New World in the 17th century. Once settled in America, the group continued their meetings and experiments, forcing on telekinesis, precognition, and channeling. This is probably apocryphal, but current members claim to be responsible for what happened in Salem in 1692 and '93, and used those events to validate their mentalist abilities._ '

The message ended and Cassie scrolls over to the next one. "Okay, this is the last one I could find." she states and plays the message.

' _Background information. Membership levels surged after the Civil War, as they sought out people who shared their interested and beliefs. But it was the arrival of Richard Tate in 1892 that resulted in the creation of that we consider the First Sons. Tate's primary goal was to use the technology of the time to unlock "true" power of the mentalists. Tate firmly believed that emerging technologies, particularly the work of Edison, could be use to enhance the group's mental powers._ '

The message ends and Cassie looks at Cole. "Okay, so we know this group called the First Sons have been trying to unlock people minds and we knew that Kessler is also trying to do the same thing, but where do we fit in all of this?" Cole questions as Cassie places her phone away. "Maybe he thought we would have mentalist powers." Cassie suggests and Cole nods a little.

"Maybe." he mutters, then he stood up, "If we're going to make sense of all this we need to find the next lead that Moya gave us." Cole states, Cassie nods and stood up as well. Then they jump down from the roof.


	4. Medical Emergency

_Chapter 4: Medical Emergency_

Cole and Cassie climb up to the roof, but Cole's phone goes off and they both stop and he answers it " _Cole, I just got a call from an EMT in your area. The Reapers have overrun his makeshift medical clinic, and he needs your help._ " Moya informs them. "We can't solve all the world's problems, Moya." Cole reminds her as Cassie dust herself off. " _Maybe not, but if you help him. He might return the favor._ " she informs him and Cole looks at Cassie.

"What can we possibly loose, the city hates us and we can't lose much." she tells him and he sighs, knowing that she was right. "Alright lets go." he states and the both ran longs the roofs of the ran and jump down into an alley way.

Then they look over and saw the medic waving his arms at them and they walk over to him, "The Reapers keep attacking the clinic I have down the street, take care of them for me, would you?" he asks them. They nod at him and walk out of the alley and into the street, they then saw a Reaper running at them, "Shotgun!" Cassie shouts, "The lightposts, go!" Cole orders and they both split up and climb up some light posts. Then was blow Cole and pukes up some tar, "Ugh, gross." Cassie groans and another came under her.

"Back off!" she shouts and fires at him, getting him a few times in the head, then Cole fires at the one below him and nails it as well. Then they both jump down and ran to the clinic, they jump onto the lower roof and pull themselves up.

Cassie took hers head on as Cole fires at the over, nailing it in the head and Cassie did a back flip, nailing hers in the face and making it fly back and smack against the wall. Their enemy was down and dead, then the two look at each other, Cassie jobs over to him and high-fives Cole, he chuckles at her then his phone rings, the two stops and he answers it. " _There are other people around there who need help too. Keep an eye out for them._ " Moya informs them and Cole hangs up.

He then looks at Cassie, "What do we got to lose?" he states with her words, she giggles a little and they jump back down onto the sidewalk. Cole and Cassie walk up to a warehouse by the docks and then Cole answers his phone, "I'm getting that there are a lot of people out there that can offer some help, but I can't locate them. If you reactivate the satellite unlink, I'll be able to track them down and mark them on your GSP." Moya informs him as the two look at each other.

Cassie shrugs and Cole sighs. They then climb up to the top of the warehouse and walk over to the satellite, "Looks busted." Cole informs her as Cassie was inspecting the satellite. "Drain that one of it's electricity, which will reset it. Once that's done, you just need to run pass the others and you will resynchronize them all." Moya informs him. Then hung up Cole looks at Cassie and she looks back at him, "Give it a go." he tells her, she nods at him, stood her ground and drains the electricity from the satellite.

Then it was drain and the two look over at the next building across from them, "there!" Cassie shout and then jumps down onto the walkway, ran across it and then jump onto the roof. Cole smirks and the followed her as she touches the satellite, resetting it and jumps over the power planets and then onto the power line, running across from it and touches the next satellite, resetting the next one. Then jumps down onto the lower roof, ran across and jumps onto the ladder of the walkway on the side of the apartment building, then climbs up to the top and ran by the satellite and reset it, then jumps onto the power line and ran long it, but as he was above the lower roof, she jumps down and quick ran over to the last satellite and stops, Cassie then bends over and pants, Cole then joins her.

"You okay?" he asks her, she nods, "I feel like I just ran a Marathon." she pants and Cole pants her back, "You're just building up you stamina, you'll get stronger by doing this." he informs her, she then leans up and nods at him, "Right, but it still sucks." she whines, but then Cole pats her head and ruffles her hair.

Cassie squints her eyes shut as Cole smiles down at her, "You'll be okay, that I'm assure of." he states, she opens his head as his hand left her head. She then smooths out her hair and huffs, but they just jump down and head back to the docks, but then saw a man waving his arms at them. And they walk over to the grave and stood in front of the man. "Hello Terrorists – my brothers and I have arranged a little party for you." the man states as he was walking backwards. Cassie and Cole eyed each other as they were suspicious, but then the man shift into his true form and they both were fired at, "Crap!" Cassie shouts and ran across the street as Cole climbs u a lamp post "Get out of the here! Run!" Cassie shouts to the pedestrians as the conduit Reaper and bomber followed her.

"Cassie!" Cole calls out to her as she jumps up onto the side of the house, "Don't worry about me, take care of those other reapers!" she calls out to him and pulls herself onto the roof, the Reaper appears behind her and she twisted her body and nails him right in the face them send a shockwave at him, making him fly back and smack down into the water, killing him, then she looks down and saw the bomber killed himself and was dead as well, she then looks over and saw Cole was finishing off the other two and then she jumps down as he was down, then she ran to him as he jumps down as well.

"You okay?" she asks him, he looks at her, "I've been through worse." he answers her and then took a hold of her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asks her, she nods at him, "I'm okay." she answers and he nods, " _Man alive, never thought I'd see this place come back to life. You and Cass are doing good work, brother._ " Zeke said over the phone and hung up. "What was that thing?" she asks him, he sighs. "Another conduit and I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of them."

~8~8~8~

The two ran across the roofs and jump down onto the lower floor and walk up to the man that was waving his arms at them. "The Reapers have kidnapped a whole group of people, follow me!" the man informs them and they took off. To the other side and look into the alley, they saw reapers holding seven people hostage. Then Cole looks at Cassie, "Be careful the people." he tells her, she nods at him and they both jump down.

The Reapers then notices then and open fire, Cole and Cassie were careful on trying not to hit the people and then meleed the Reapers, getting all of them, then Cassie turns to the people, "Get out of here, go!" she tells them and they didn't think didn't twitch and took off. " _People are really startin' to clean this place up. And it's about time, the smell was bad enough to knock a buzzard right off the proverbial wagon._ " Zeke states and hung up then Cole walks up to her and she nods at him, they then left the alley and took to the street.

~8~8~8~

They walk along the train tracks, "Cole, if you were give one chance to live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Cassie asks him, Cole looks at her and thinks to himself. "If I could live anywhere, I would say… New York." he answers her and she looks at him, "Why would you live in New York?" she asks him, "They have great hotdogs." he answers her and she giggles at him, "Okay, my turn, if you were given a chance, where would you live?" he asks her and she smiles to herself "Paris." she answers him, and he looks at her.

"Why Paris?" he asks her and she looks at him, "I've never seen the Eiffel tower before and I heard that the art is wonderful down there. So when this is over. I hope I can go there and see the tower." she tells him, Cole looks at her and places his hand on her head, "Maybe and I might just take you there with me." he states.

She looks up at him and her face was in amazement, "Really?" she states, he smirks and held out his pinky to her, she smiles and locks her pinky with his, "I pinky swear I will take you to Paris one day." he tells her, she then wraps her arms around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said with glee and Cole wraps his arms around her and hug her tight. "You're welcome Cassie." he states and then she jumps down and walks along the power straps of the train rails. He smirks and follows her, but as they were in another sections of the neon district then saw a man waving at them and they jump over onto the balcony and walk up to the man. "Sounds like the Reaper's carrier is making a run through here, look into it." he tells them, then Cassie turns around and saw a bomber was heading down the street and wasn't causing chaos.

"Cole." Cassie calls out to him, he turns to her then walk u and saw the bomber as well, "Let's follow him, shall we?" he states, Cassie nods and they both jump back onto the tracks and followed the Reaper below them, but make sure that they stayed out of the Reaper's sights.

The Reaper then ran across the street into the alley, but stops and turns back around and looks to see if he was being followed. The two waited and saw the reaper run down the street and, the two ran along the train track and stop at the gas station as the Reaper stops and looks behind him, then he ran into the alley and the jump onto the store then down into the alley and hid behind the dumpster as the reaper stops at the end of the alley and turns back and looks around for anyone following him. The it hang a left and the two got up and ran down the alley and held behind the corner and Cole peeks out and saw the bomber hide something under a dumpster and then started to walk away, Cole ran out of hiding and fires at the bomber making him explode and Cassie ran out of hiding and then to the dumpster and picks up the package.

Cole ran to her and looks down at it, "What is it?" he asks her, "Blast shards, enough for the both of us." she answers him, then Cole looks at her in surprise and the blast shards were absorb into their bodies, giving them more power. " _Just saw a few people hangin' posters up, got yours and Cass's faces plastered all over 'em. Now that's publicity!_ " Zeke said over the phone and then hung up. Cassie tilts her head a little, "Why would people do that if they hate us so much?" Cassie asks Cole and he turns to her, "Because, they're having seconds thoughts about us. The voice of survival says we're terrorists. But we are helping people instead of killing them." he answers her, "And that's why they have posters of us?" she asks him, then Cole places his arm on her shoulder and they started to walk out of the alley, "People will do very strange things, Cassie remember that." he tells her and they were back onto the street.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie ran around collecting bast shards and were powering up their powers to become stronger. But as they were passing the square they say Reaper were gunning down the cops, Cole sighs to himself and they both jumps down from the roof and ran to them, they fired at the Reapers and Cassie hits one across the face and then back flips back him fly back and hit the ground, dead. Cole finishes off the other two and Cassie looks down at the Reaper.

She kneels down and sighs at him, "Why would you ever do something like this?" she questions then places her hand on his head. Cassie then threw her head back as an image ran to her head and she saw a package was hidden around in the square.

She throws her head back down and pants then took her hand back. Cole ran up to her as she stood up, panting and with her hand press to her temple. "What's wrong?" he asks her, she then slows her panting down and looks at him, "I saw something, an image I think." she answers him and pulls her hand away. "Really?" he states and she nods and then walks to to one of the bushes under the cover and looks at it, "This is what I saw." she answers him as he followed her and he picks it up. the shards split and they were powered up, "Wait, you mean you saw the reaper's last memory?" he asks her and she shrugs at him, "I don't know. I guess I did." she answers him and Cole nods to himself.

" _Saw some woman pullin' the boards off her window. I couldn't believe it. Guess she's not worried about people bustin' in there anymore._ " Zeke said over the phone then hung up. "Come on, lets start moving before you start acting like one of them." he teases as he pushes her out of the square and Cassie was offended by that statement. "That is not true. I'm not going to get their personality tracts as well." she complains, Cole stop pushing her and he walks off. "I'm just saying, one can never be too sure." he states and Cassie puffs her cheek, "You!" she exclaims and chases Cole. He laughs and ran from her. "Get back here so I can hit you!" she call out to him, "No thank you, I'll pass." he calls back to her.

~8~8~8~

Cassie chase Cole down down an alley, Cassie was shouting at him as he was just laughing at her red face of anger, but then stop and Cassie crashes into his back and smacks onto the ground, Cole turns and looks down at her, "You okay?" he asks her she groans a little. "Ow." she whimpers then Cole held his hand out to her, she takes it and Cole hauls her back onto her feet. "I'll that in the morning." she mutters and rubs her nose.

Then they look at the man next to them and turn to him, Cassie removes her hand from her nose as the wound heals itself. "I saw something I shouldn't have and now the Reapers are gunning for me. Gotta help me." the man begs them. "What did you see?" Cassie asks him. But he's eye were too paranoid to even answer. "You gotta help me! Seriously, they're going to kill me!" he states, but then was shot at, making Cassie jump a little and Cole sighs.

"…Ah crap…" he mutters and the two broke off and fired at the Reapers. They made the cars explode and took out some of them, but most fired at them and getting the Reapers to the last. " _I am so dang glad I don't have to wade through eight feet of garbage anymore. People are really turnin' this place around. Won't be long now, and things'll be back to normal._ " Zeke dead over the phone and then hung up.

Cassie smirks bitterly to herself and cross her arms, "Normal. We aren't classified as normal anymore uncle Zeke."

~8~8~8~

The two ran pass a warehouse but the docks, but stop as Cole's phone went off and he answers it. " _Cole, Cassandra. This is Warden Harms I know you got your hands full, but from time to time I'm gonna need your help handling some things._ " Harms informs them, "Whatever you got in mind?" Cole asks him, " _My men have captured some Reapers, and I need you to escort them back to the station so we can interrogate them._ " Harms answers him.

Cole looks at Cassie as a smirk was on her face, "Race ya there!" she states and then took off. "Hey!" Cole exclaims and followed after her, they ran across the street and onto the sidewalk. "Cassie, you cheated!" Cole calls out to her they ran pass the gas station, she laughs as she then makes a left turn then jump up onto the wall and pulls herself up and jumps down were the officers were guarding four Reapers as they were disarmed. Cole follows her down and looks at the Reapers as well.

" _Sorry for pulling my men out – we're stretch really thin. Bring in the Reapers, and don't be afraid to get a little rough with them._ " Harms informs them and Cassie smirks to herself then rubs her hands together as electricity was cracking over her hands. Cole smirks and pats her shoulder. "Cool it Cassie." Cole tells her and then they both walk up to the Reapers and then fired at them, "Get moving." Cole orders and they started.

Then Cassie fired at them, "Walk faster." she orders and they did so, Cole smirks at her as he was impress as they were leaving the alley. Two started to fight as as the other two kneel down. "Big mistake." Cassie mutters and then punches the crap out of one as Cole fires at the other, "I'm gonna mess you up." Cole threatens him and they fell back in line then they started to walk again, then Cole fires at them. "Move it." he orders and they walk faster. They then walk onto the sidewalk and across the street and then the two fought them again.

Cassie fires at one as Cole punches the other, "You shouldn't of provoked me." Cole growls at him, "Bad move." Cassie threatens the other and they fell back in line then started to walk again. Then Cole fires at them, "We don't have all day." he orders and they walk faster. They walk across the street again and down the side walk. But then two then broke off and ran for it, "You're not going anywhere." Cole threatens as he fires at one and Cassie chases the other and fires at him, "No one gets away from me." she growls and the quickly ran back to the others and walk to the station, then they arrived and the reapers held their hands at the wall as two officers walk out and took them inside. "Done and done." Cassie states as she brush off her hands.

Cole looks at her and pats her head, "Well said. Well said." he states and she smiles at him, " _Hey Cole, just wanted to tell you that the crime is way down, keep up the good work brother._ " Zeke states and then hung up.

~8~8~8~

The two ran down the street and through the alley, but then stops as a woman was waving her arms at them. "Listen, the Reapers installed Surveillance devices on our building! Disable that junk." the woman asks them and took off, they followed her to her building and once they were there, they saw the red flashing lights. They both look at each other and they nod.

Cassie took the left as Cole took the right, they jump and climb around the building destroying all the surveillance cameras and Cassie leans again as she groans. "Which Reaper was it that through placing cameras all over a building before was a good idea?" she questions out loud, Cole heard her and chuckles. "Why do you ask?" Cole asks her, she blew some of her hair out of her face. "Because I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" she shouts and it echos. Then she pants. "You feel better? Cole calls out to her, she huffs and nods to herself. "Yeah, I feel better now." she answers and they finished off all the cameras and then climb up to the top.

"Seriously though, I am going to kill the Reaper that though of this." she states, Cole places his arm on her shoulders and nods, "I know."

~8~8~8~

The two fought of Reapers and their powers became even stronger, but then they stop at a woman as she was waving her arms at them. "Whole crowds of people are being rounded up. Do something!" she tells them and then showed them where the people were at. They look and saw nine people were taken hostage and then Cassie cracks her knuckles. "Lets do this." she mutters and then fires at them, getting their attention, Cole smirks and he too fires at them, drawing them away from the people, "Now your chance! Run!" Cassie calls out and the people ran for it.

The Reapers cough u tar as they fired at them, then Cassie sent a Shockwave at them and sent them flying back, then Cole fires at them and got a few, then the two took cover, then Cassie jumps out and fires at the car, finishing off the rest. The people around them started to cheer for them.

" _Whoo-hoo, damn crooks are on the run. Awesome! Keep it up, man, crack some skulls._ " Zeke informs them on the phone and then hung up. Cassie giggles to herself and the two took off.

~8~8~8~

The two electric conduits ran through the alleys, but then came to a woman waving at them and they walk up to her. "Listen, the Reapers installed Surveillance devices on our building! Please disable it." she asks them, Cassie nods at her and they followed her back to the apartment building.

Cassie looks at it in surprise and shock, "That is one big apartment building." she mutters and Cole pat her back, "Lets get to work." he states, she gulps and then walks up to the building and jumps onto the building started to climb around it, disabling the devices. "I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them." she grumbles over and over again.

Cole chuckles at her as she had a little black cloud above her, "Cassie, calm down, you're going to blow a fume or a blood vessel." he tells her, as he pulls her up, and she glares at him. "I will kill every last one of them." she growls like death himself. Cole then steps back from her. "How about I just get the rest of them while you sit here and cool down for a moment." he tells her, she did nothing but sat down and waited. Cole then jumps down onto the side and then disables the reminding devices.

Then he climbs back up and looks at her as he was more approachable, "Cass, you feeling better now?" he asks her as he sat down next to her, she then turns to him, "How do you vent out all this rage and anger that you've pent up inside of up?" she asks him in a calmer tone. He exhales and leans back, "Hit a wall, shoot a reapers, practice on a dummy. That's that I use to vent out any anger inside." he states Cassie hums to herself and then leans her head against the wall as well.

Then Cole looks at her and nudge her shoulder. She then turns her head to him lazily and looks at him, "You might not of heard this or not, but you're handling everything really well." he tells her, she just smirks a little at him. "Maybe I get it from my mom, she was a retired navy pilot, more like honorary discharge. She was eject out of her jet, but was shot a few time in the shoulder and arm. She recovered just fine, but she was able to fly another jet ever again." she tells him, "Ouch." Cole mutters, Cassie nods at him, "Yeah, but I knew that she miss flying in the sky. I would always find her looking up as the sky." she smiles a little and then frowns sadly, "I miss her." she states and then exhales heavily, but calms herself down.

Cole looks at her and then rose his arm over her head, places it on her shoulder and leans her in close to him, she rested her head onto his shoulder and as he leans his cheek against her head. "I bet they miss you too, wherever they are." he tells her and she exhales again, refusing to cry.


	5. Blood Trail

_Chapter 5: Blood Trail_

The two then arrived at the square where Moya's lead, lead them. "Okay Moya, what now?" Cole asks her. " _One of my contacts, an electrician named Brandon Carey, didn't check in last night. He's pretty important, so you need to find him. He was last seen in an alley across the street from your location._ " Moya informs them, they nod and ran off into the alley across from them and pass the container and found no one just some dead body. "Your boy isn't here Moya – just a dead woman." Cole informs her as Cassie walks up to the body.

" _A woman? That doesn't make any sense._ " Moya states then an idea pops in Cole's head. He then walks up to the body, kneels down and touches the woman's head as Cassie places her on his shoulder. Then they both threw their heads back.

 _ **~Flash~**_

 _ **Reapers then surrounded the married couple, "Reapers." Lynnae said in shock, then her husband was being pulled away from her by the Reapers.**_

" _ **No! Leave my husband alone! Where are you taking him?! Brandon!" Lynnae calls out as she reaches for him, but then was shot in the head.**_

 _ **~End of Flash~**_

Cole and Cassie pulled their head back down, Cassie pulls her hand back as Cole stood up and they both held their heads. "Whoa!" they both said in union. " _What just happened?_ " Moya asks them, "We had a vision… the Reapers kidnapped Brandon. This is his wife, Lynnae." Cole answers her.

Then the two look over and saw an echo. "We can see the echo of someone running away." Cole states, " _Follow it. We need to find out what happened._ " Moya orders them. Then they followed the echo out of the alleyway, across the street and into another alley way, but they stop as they saw a conduit Reaper. "Damn!" they both shout and then dodge the incoming blast. They fired at the car, blowing it up and knocks the conduit back, Cassie took her chance and fires at it, killing it them, they follow through the alleyway, pass the gas station, across the street and into a spaudran of Reapers.

They fired at the two as the two conduits fired back at them, Cassie sends out shockwaves and knocks them back then Cole fires at them, killing them all. And the ran down the alley way. " _Pick up your damned phone._ " Zeke snaps on the other line. "What's up?" Cole asks him. " _The feds man, that's whats up. Watching our very move, even caught one scooping out the roof. Was leaning against the wall down there, eatin' a fresh apple. Now you tell me, where the hell'd he get that?_ " Zeke warns them, the two stop and look down at his phone.

"I don't know Zeke, but if we want to be out of here, this is the way it's gotta be." Cole informs him. " _C'mon man, don't be stupid. They'll ride you as long as they can, but the second you're no longer useful, BAM, you vanish. Permanently._ " Zeke warns them and Cassie arch her eyebrow a little. "I think all that conspiracy stuff has rotten your brain." Cole informs him as he pats Cassie head.

" _Hey. Don't kill the messenger, brother. I'm tellin' it like it is – you watch your back._ " Zeke warns them again and he hung up, then Cole looks at Cassie. "Come on. Lets get moving." he tells her, taking his hand back. Cassie look at him and they use their electric sense and followed the echo to the electric power planet. There they were ambush by Reapers and they blast them with everything they both.

After they took out the last one the ran to the power grid and saw a bomber was wrecking at the grid. It then turns and notices them and roars out, taking out some bombs and blew itself up, knocking but Cole and Cassie back, their vision was blurred and met with black.

~8~8~8~

They then came to and their bodies were wreck with pain as they were still aching and their vision blurred and they pulled themselves back up. But Cassie struggles as she was fighting to stand back up and then Cole helps her back up. "What just happened? I remember a bomber then an explosion then darkness." Cassie mutters as Cole pulls her arm over his shoulders and steadies her, "You're okay, just breath." he tells her and she groans a little in pain.

"Why does my head hurt?" she moans " _What the hell happened? The entire Neon just went dark._ " Moya asks them, "That's because one of those manics blew up a whole substation." Cole answers her as Cassie pulls her arm back and then stands by herself. Cole kept his hands close in case she falls.

"Man, brains feels like it's in a vise." Cole mutters and they both stumble out of the alley as they followed the echo. "Your bodies must be reacting to the absence of electricity. You're going to have to man up and find Carey. If we don't restore power, the Reapers will be unstoppable." Moya informs them as they were on the street they followed the echo until they were at an entrance to the sewers.

~8~8~8~

The two jump down and land on the ground in the sewers, their arms were cracking electricity as it lights their way, "All right, we track the echo to the sewers." Cole informs Moya. " _The Reapers must of needed Carey's help in shutting down the underground linear transformer. Find the transmitter and figure out a way to get it back online. If they killed the circuit, you'll have to re-establish it._ " Moya informs them. "Got it." Cole states and they ran and jump onto the platform then onto the poles and then down on the ground.

"This must be what we're looking for." Cole states then jump up as Cassie was touch the dead power end. Cole then re-establish the linear, power courses through the both of them, Cassie gasp as she threw her head back and her vision turn white.

She saw three new abilities unlock, restraining, healing and life-stealing, she then opens her eyes and gasp with a smile on her face, "Yeah!" Cole shouts as he was pump up. "Help." someone calls out, the two look over at the gate and saw a man was laying outside. Cassie then jumps over, Cole follows her and she shock the wounded man, healing him of his wounds, "Thank you." he states as she pulls him back to his feet, "Hey Janet, you back there? Open the gate, this two are cool." the man calls out and then the gate opens, allowing the two entrance then the man turns to them.

"You got to stop the Reapers. They're running around with some electrician, killing anyone they find down here." he tells them, Cole nods at him and they walk into the next sewer room. "The transformer is back one. Now what?" Cole asks as he calls Moya. " _Restart the distribution substation by charging up the voltage regulator mounted to its front. That should be enough to get the power back online._ " she informs them then hung up.

The two ran across the walkway and onto the platform, "Man, it must suck to live down here." Cole mutters as they walk by the people and Cassie saw a few injured people and she heals them, Cole found a few injured Reapers as well, so he restrain them and kicks the last two. Cassie walks over to him as he brushes off his hands. "All done." he states and looks at her, "Come on." he tells her, she nods at him and they jump over the gag and grip onto the pipes and ran along them then jumps down onto a three broken off walkway. Cole then heals a wounded person that laid on the walk way.

" _Hey man, you there?_ " Zeke calls out Cassie jumps down next to him, "Yeah." Cole answers as Cassie helps the man to his feet. " _Trish just stopped by and grabbed some of her stuff. She's barley talk to me, and when I brought you and Cass up, whew, she damn near blew a gasket._ " Zeke informs him and Cassie looks away. "She thinks Cassie and I killed her sister." Cole informs him. " _Man, that ain't your fault, that package was a bomb. She needs to see things for what they are._ " Zeke tells them and Cassie smiles a little as Zeke was standing up for them.

Cole scuffs a little, "Yeah, well I'm not holding my breath. I'll call you later." Cole said and hung up the phone. Then he and Cassie said nothing as they continued on and fired at the Reapers that block their path. Then they make a right, " _Cole, are you and Cassandra having any problems finding your way around down there?_ " Moya asks them as they jump onto the edge, "Nah, I got into urban explorations about four years ago. Crawled all over this city, so I know the sewers like the back of my hand." Cole answers her as Cassie fires at the Reaper and send him flying down it his dead.

Then jump across the platforms and onto the ground as the door was closed and Brandon was on the other side. "What are you doing here? Did they see you?" he asks them as the two walk up to the gate. "We need to turn on the substation." Cole answers him.

"Are you out of her damn mind? The Reapers will kill my wife! No one is getting in!" Brandon shouts at him, "Open the door." Cole orders him. "Screw you! I've jammed this thing up tight. No one is getting in or out until she's safe!" he shouts at him and the two sigh. -P _oor guy, still thinks he's protecting Lynnae – doesn't change the fact that we need to get in there. I can either fry him and open the door that way… or tell him that his wife is head and see if that gets him to back off._ -

Cole concludes his choices. Then Cassie walks up to the door and press the bars, "I'm sorry Brandon. Lynnae's dead, the Reapers killed her." she tells him and he looks at her in shock. "How did you know her name?!" Brandon questions her, Cole just watch. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but we found her dead in the alley where the Reapers took you, we couldn't save her." she tells him, Brandon then started to tear up and press his hand to his head and cries a little.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted… I'm so sorry, Lynnae…" he cries then wipes his tears away and looks at the both of them. Then Cassie moves her arms back as the door opens. "Listen to me – I've seen what you can do. You have to kill them. All of them. Promise me." he tells them and Cassie nods at him. "We'll do what we can." Cole states and the two walk pass them. Then ran along the walkway and then jump onto the platform and down onto the back way until they were at the substation. "This must be it." Cassie states as they walk around it.

Cole looks at the battery and saw it was at low. "All right. Time to charge this thing." he states, Cassie walks to him as he fires at the panel and powers it back to the max and station was back on.

~8~8~8~

Cole opens the lid that lead back outside and he then steps out and then help Cassie out of the sewers as well, "You good?" he asks her, as he drops the lid back down, "Yeah I'm good." he answers her, then they both stood up and dust themselves off.

Then they stop and look around as the power came back on. They watch the entire area come back online, "Huh." Cassie scuffs and then looks at Cole as he had his hands on his hips. "A Job well done, Mr. Macgrath." Cassie jokes and he arch her eyebrow at her. But then smirks, "Not so bad yourself, Ms. O'Connell." he states and they both laugh a bit.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie ran pass Archer Square and stop as they were in front of an officer. "I need you to nab some Reapers for us. Don't kill them, we need them alive so we can get information out of them." he tells them, they both nodded at him and took off, they heard gunfire at Archer Square and ran back, they then saw Reapers firing at people and the police, Cole cracks his knuckles as Cassie jumps a little, both were ready for the fight. "Lets go!" Cole shouts and they both ran and fought the Reapers, capturing them alive, Cassie gets the last one and looks at Cole.

Then the officer calls them up on the phone, "Thank you, with this we can strike back at the Reapers." he officer states and Cole hangs up, the two took off from archer square into the alley then climb up the roof and sat on the vents. "Hey Cole." Cassie states, "Yeah Cass?" he asks her "Do you think Moya is just going to… let us walk away when we give her the Ray Sphere?" she asks him and he looks at her, "Honestly, I don't know, I know I can't trust her but what other choice do we have." he tells her, Cassie sighs. "I know, but I can't help but feel like…" she states, "Like she's lying to us?" he finishes for her.

She looks at him and nods. "Yeah, I mean thousands of people died just so we can have powers and… whats to stop the others of the FBI from having them too?" she states, Cole sighs "You may be right." he mutters them smiles and pats her head.

"Are you sure you're a 15 year old?" he teases her, she giggles and looks at him, "I know, mum and dad were both surprise I would act this way too. But they still loved me for me." she states and Cole pulls his hand back, "There is one thing I do know. We have to get out of this city and hope that no one knows about us." he states, Cassie nods and looks up at the stars.

~8~8~8~

They were walking through the alley, minding their own business. "So if you were face off zombies which one would you face, chicken-sized zombies or Zombie-sized chickens?" Cassie asks hi, "Oh, good point… I would go with… Chicken-sized Zombies." he answers her. "But why?" she asks and he looks at her, "Because, I cam just stomp on them." he states and she laughs a little.

But then they saw an officer waving his arm at them, they both stop and look at him, "Should we go see what he wants?" she asks and Cole shrugs, "Not like we have anything else better to do." he states and they both walk over to him. "IS there a problem officer?" Cole asks him. "Some guys in my squad got hurt fighting the Reapers, if you help them, I'll give you both these blast shards." he offers them, then opens the locker as it was full of them. - _I could what this guy asks, get on his good side. Or maybe take the blast shards now._ -

Cole tells himself, but looks at Cassie as she looks at him, then they nodded. Then back at the officer. "Where to?" Cassie asks him, "My guys are just around the corner." he states and they both followed him out into the street and saw the Reapers fighting at them, "You help the wounded, I'll take care of them." Cole tells Cassie.

She nods at him, "Alright, be careful." he states and jogs over at the wounded, Cole cracks his knuckles and charges at the Reapers. Cassie kneels down next to the officers and he looks up at her, "It's okay, I'm here to help." she tells him as she held up her hand as it was crackling with electricity. He flinches at it. "It's okay." she tells him then presses her hand to his chest and send out a pulse, the man jumps a little and she pulls her hand back. Then she stands out and helps him out, "Thank you." he tells her, she nods at him then ran around, healing the officers.

Then she helps the last one as Cole ran back to her, but then the officer calls them, " _The Reapers are after the Blast shards. You got to help me!_ " he warns them, the two then quickly ran over back into the alley as the Reapers were lead by a Reaper conduit, Cassie fires at them as Cole focus on the other conduit. She then charges at the Reaper and socks him right in the face as Cole back flips and ends the other conduit. Cole then jumps down as Cassie dust herself off. "Cass." Cole calls out and she looks at him, "You okay?" he asks. She nods at him, then they both walk over and took the blast shards.

Then Cole's phone went off and he answers it, " _Hey man, I was looking at those posters that people are hangin' up about you and Cass and I think we should start a line of them. You know, use them to make cashola. Think about it._ " Zeke informs them and hung up. Cassie sighs, "I don't know why people are doing that, we're just taking care of the Reapers." Cassie mutters, Cole looks at her and places his arm on her shoulders.

~8~8~8~

They ran all the way to the next bridge then saw that an officer was waiting for them, so they walk up to him. "We're having a hell of a time bringing down a Reaper Conduit. Can you capture him for us? We need him alive." the officer informs them, "Where is he?" Cassie asks him. "Right at the street in front of the container." he answers and they ran up to the container and saw a squad of Reapers firing at them.

They quickly move behind the container and then Cassie jumps up onto the container and fires at the rocket conduit, taking him out, Cole then jumps up next to her and fires at the other Reapers, but then they jump out of the way as the Reaper conduit send a wave at them, then they attack it at once and it was over come then hits the ground.

Cole looks down at him as Cassie did the same, "Shall we?" Cole asks her as he laces his foot on the Reaper, she looks up at him and then held up her hand as electricity was cracking over it. Then shot her hand down, electric cuffs appeared on the conduits wrist and ankles as he was strain. They both move back and scuff at him, "A job well done." Cole states, " _One of my boys said that he's never seen the streets so safe, even before the blast. Man, I wish I was out there with you. We need to get me that Ray Sphere._ " Zeke states then hung up and Cassie held her fist out to him, "Pound it?" she asks him, he looks at her, smirks and then press his fist against hers. "Pound it."

~8~8~8~

The two arrived onto the Roof and then Cole calls out Moya, "All right Moya, we're in position." Cole informs her, " _There should be a cell tower fairly far from you. Find it and recharge it._ " he orders him, "Afraid we're gonna bail on you?" Cole questions her. " _Without the tower, you'll fall off the grid. I can't allow that._ " she tells them. They both look at each other as Moya ended the call. Cassie sighs. "Lets do this." she states and then they jump over into the blackout part of the district. Cassie groans as she was pressing her fingers to her temples and her vision blurred. "Ah… hell… vision is blurry." Cole groans in pain.

Cassie falls to the ground, "My body… it hurts to move." she moans as Cole then pulls her up and onto his back. "Hang on Cass, hang on." he tells her. She groans as she was slum against his back. "Everything is so blurry." she mutters, Cole then walks along the power line and arrives onto the roof of the cell tower, then uses on of his arm to hold Cassie in place as he then uses his other arm and fires at the tower, powering it back up.

" _Good, now you need to restore power to the electricity to this section of the Neon. Your GPS will show you where to go, but be careful – there are a lot of Reapers operating in the area._ " Moya informs him, then Cole looks over and saw there where trucks with turrets on the back and Reapers ready for them. "Uh… those guys will slaughter us. I can barley see, Cassie can't even move and charging up the tower drain me dry." Cole informs her.

Cassie groans a bit as her body was aching. " _Then stick to the high ground and avoid them. If you have to fight, look around for emergency generators – there are probably some scattered across the rooftops._ " Moya informs them, "You're going to get us killed." Cole growls at her, " _Call me when you're in the sewers._ " she said and hung up, Cole sighs and looks over his shoulder at Cassie as she was fighting to stay awake. Then Cole look over at the Generator, "Damn, Juice running dry." he mutters and walks over to the power line and then he sets Cassie down and drains the power from the generator.

He exhales as he felt a little better, then walks over to Cassie and kneels down next to her, then places his hand on her shoulder and then gave her some of her power and she flinch a little as she flutters her eyes open. "Hey." Cole mutters to her and she looks up at him. "Hi." she mutters at him, "How are you feeling?" he asks and helps her to her feet. "A bit better." she answers him and wobbles a little. "You good enough walk?" he asks and she looks at him, "I can always try." she mutters and then they both started to walk. They stuck to the roofs so no Reaper could shoot at them. But when coming to avoid the turrets. That was a real hassle, but they were able to escape from them and next to the gas station.

Cassie looks over and points at the sewer entrance in the middle of the road, "There. That's our ticket in." she tells him, he nods at her and they both jump down and ran to the sewer, but Reapers notices and shot at them. But Cole opens the latch and Cassie crawls down, and Cole jumps down, following her.

~8~8~8~

They both land inside the sewers, "Okay, we're in." Cole informs her. " _Same drill as before – Re-establish the circuit on the underground transformer and then look for the distribution substation._ " Moya reminds them, then they both jump up onto the pipe walk around it and then jumps onto the next one and did the same and the land on the catwalk, the ran up to the tick pipes and slide across them, then jumps onto the catwalk again and then jumps onto the smaller pipe.

Pulls themselves up and ran long it, Cole then moves along as Cassie followed him, they ran along until the found the circuit. Cassie stood at the dead side as Cole stood in front of the both of them. "You ready?" Cole asks her, she nods her head and places her hands on the cold metal. "Here we go." Cole states and then he jumps u and presses his hands on the both of the circuits. Cassie throws her head back as power course through her body then her vision went white.

She unlock a new power, she saw herself and Cole throwing Shock grenades at the Reapers, they would stick to them and cause them to explode flying back and were down. Cassie opens her eyes as she steps back and looks at her hands. "O-oh-oh-oh. This is gonna be awesome." she states with a laugh. Cole looks at her and they both jump over to the catwalk, then onto the pipe, walks along on it, then they jump onto the platform, seeing that the door was block.

Cole looks at his hand, charging up the grenade and throws it at the door, it stuck and blows it up, unblocking the way. Then they jump over to the tunnel. Then Zeke calls them, " _Hey man, everyone around here keeps saying that you and Cass delivering a bomb. Even George is runnin' his mouth off about it._ " Zeke informs them, Cole held a look of surprise. "George? He's the one who called me, said he's got a package burning up all over his desk and that I needed to beeline it. So I pick it up and take off." Cole informs him, "I was just heading out to dinner with mom and dad." Cassie informs them as well.

Then they jump over to the pipe slide around it and jumps onto the smaller platform. " _Well, he claims that no one else could deliver it, that it had to be you._ " Zeke tells him as they jump onto the bigger platform and hid behind the cover. "That was a terrible job in the first place, pay sucked. And when I get there, someone calls and tells me to open the package. The next thing I knew, I'm waking up in a crater." Cole states, Cassie nods, "I remember you holding that Ray Sphere in your hands, and seeing it power up, mom and dad tried to get us away from it, but dad shielded up and everything went white and when I came to, you were above me." she tells him and Cole looks at her. He nods and pats her shoulders. " _Well, a least you got superpowers out of it. And don't worry about George and those other idiots, I'll cover for ya, man. They're frickin' gossip queens anyway._ " Zeke states and hung up, then the two stood up and fired at the Reapers, who fired back at them.

Cassie aims at the propane tanks and makes them exploded, falling into the water. Then Cassie fires at the water, finishing them off. Then they both jump over and to the walkway and continued forward through the small tunnel and then jumps from walkway to walkway. But then hid again as turrets were firing at them, but they fired at the propane tanks and blew them up. They both peek out and saw that it was clear and they continue forward.

But as they got onto the walkway, they saw a crazed bomber shrieking and running at them, "Back. Fall back!" Cole shouts as he took Cassie arm and pulls her back as they jump back into the tunnel, then they kneel to the ground as Cole covers her as the bomber went off, then another came running at them, and goes off too. Cole looks over his shoulder, seeing that they coast was clear. Then he pulls Cassie back to her feet and they jump back over to the walkway and ran to the substation, then they walk up to the panel and Cole fires at it, Cassie could hear it powering back up, then after one more shock, it was fully powered again.

~8~8~8~

Then the lid to the sewers was opened as Cole pulls himself out, then helps Cassie out as well. She took his arm and pulls herself out, Cole covers the entrance as they both dust themselves off.

Then they look around seeing the area was now back in power. They both look at each other and Cole held his fist to her, "Pound it?" he states, Cassie smiles at him and press her fist to his, "Pound it." she states.

Then they both laugh, Cole places his arm on her shoulders and they walk off, taking back their home.

~8~8~8~

A gun down was happening at the park as Cole and Cassie were firing at the Reapers and they were firing at them and the people around them, but Cassie took out the last one and look at the people at were cheering for them. Then Cassie looks down at the Reaper, kneels down and places her hand on his head, then throws her head back and sees where he hid a package of blast shards.

She then pulls her head back down and looks at the Reaper, "Looks like you are of good use to me. Thanks." she states, patting the head and stood up, then Cole ran over to her, "What did you see?" he asks her, she dust off her arms, "He hid a package somewhere close to the big thing that shows the planets oration." she answers and looks looks over her shoulders and turns her around, "You mean that thing?" he states and she nods, "Yeah that thing right there. And the building across from it, on the far side of it, that's where the package is hidden." she answers him. "All right, lets go." he states, patting her shoulder and they took off.

Then Zeke calls them, " _Hey man, you're not going to believe this one. You know those areas you and Cass have been clearin' out? They're crime free now, people are hanging up posters with both of your faces on them._ " he states and they both stop as they were in the back alley.

"We're doing what we can, Zeke. No one needs to throw us a parade." Cole informs him, " _I know man, I know. Still, that's pretty damn cool._ " Zeke tells him and hung up. Cassie sighs as they were at the top and then Cole knocks the Reaper off the roof, then he looks at her, "Someone wrong, Cass?" he asks her and she looks at him, "I don't want to be treated like a hero." she answers him as she sat on the vent and Cole sat down next to her, "Not that long along, they wanted to string us up, now they're worshiping us like if we're gods." she states and Cole places his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to be treated like a hero either. I just want to do what I can." he states and then Cassie looks at him, "I just want to be me, not something that I can never be." she states, he nods at her and then she exhales. "All right, that package." she states after slapping her cheeks. Then walks over to the edge and looks down at the balcony below them, "There it is." she states, pointing at the packet, Cole walks over and looks down at it. Then pats her shoulder, "Nice work, Cassie." he states, she smiles at him and they both jump down, then Cole picks up the package as Cassie took a grip of it. Then they both felt power jump through their finger tips then through their bodies.

"Whoa, that it always a good feeling to feel." Cassie mutters, then Cole places his hand on her head and she looks up at him, "Cool it, Cassanova." he teases her, she smirks and moves his hand off her head. "Whatever." she mutters and jumps off the edge. Cole chuckles and follows her.

~8~8~8~

The two electric conduits were racing through the roofs as they reach a billboard and Cassie touches it, she then pumps her hands in the air as the two were panting, "I win." she mutters, Cole was just bending over and press his hands to his knee and he looks at her, "You're getting stronger Cass." he states then leans up, "Oh, I feel like I'm loosing my touch." he states and rotates his shoulders, Cassie giggles at him, "Oh come on, you're still in your twenties. I think you still in touch." she teases him.

He looks at her and shook his head, "You're horrible." he jokes and she shrugs, "I learn from the best." she throws at him, he shot her a look as she was smirking at him, then she walks over to the edge and jumps down. "Hey! Hey you!" someone calls out to her, she looks over and saw a medic wave at her, she then looks up, "Cole!" she calls out and he jumps down and looks at her, "He needs our help." she states and points at the medic.

He looks at him and they both walk over to him. "I had a clinic over there by the fountain, but the Reapers destroyed it. You got to do something about them." the medic informs them.

They both nod at him and ran to the fountain, they climb up the side and up the lamps post and fires at the Reapers, Cassie throws out some Shock grenades, blowing them up, Cole them aims at the Reapers on the roofs and throws shock grenades at them blowing them up as well, retaking the fountain back, the medic arrives back and helps people one the stretchers and attends to them, Cassie jumps down and help healed the wounded.

Cole just watches her, but then answers his phone, " _Listen man, I know you intend on cleanin' up the city. I get it, but if things keep going the way they are, the market for my barrettes is going to be zilch. Nobody like a show off, Cole._ " Zeke reminds him, Cole smirks to himself and hung up, then Cassie walks back to him and saw him smirking. "What's so funny?" she asks him.

He just shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about something, you'll understand when you're older." he tells her, she sighs and they walk off.

~8~8~8~

People were greeting the two by their names and pats their shoulders, "Okay." Cassie mutters as they were walking on the tracks, "So, if we ever find this Kessler guy, what are you doing to do?" Cassie asks him, Cole smirks "I'll hit him so hard in his face, and he'll start wishing he was never born." Cole answers her as electricity was cracking over his fist. But then they stop and saw someone waving their hands at them, then they jump over to the balcony and walks up to him.

"Word on the street is that the Reapers are sending a courier through this area. Check it out." he informs then, then they ran over to the railing and saw the Reaper running along the sidewalk.

Cole then looks over at Cassie, "You know the drill." he tells her, "Follow him and make sure to stay out of sight." she answers him, then they both jump back onto the tracks and followed the Reaper from above, but they stop as it did the same and he looks behind him, seeing is that anyone was following him. Then turns back and ran along the side walk as they followed him from above, then the Reaper ran close to the back-out area of the Neon district, but the stayed close as it lead them to the tunnel under the roof.

Cole fires at him and then put him in restrains so the Reaper couldn't hurt anyone else. "Cole." Cassie calls out and he looks at her, then walks back and they both took a hold of the package and power course through their bodies making the stronger.

Cassie exhales and looks at him, "You good?" she asks him, he nods at her, "Yeah, I'm good." she answers him. Then they walk off.

~8~8~8~

The two conduits ran along the streets healing the wounded people along them, but then stops as someone was waving that them and the turn to him, "A Reaper conduit in the park has disgusted himself as a pedestrian!" the man warns them, then the two headed to the park and the both sat on the post, "So, if you're a Reaper and you don't want to be found…" Cole states, "But your electric signatures can't be covered." Cassie states and the two uses their radar and then post the Reaper, making Cassie smirk at herself.

"Found you." she whispers and they both jump down and ran to him, "Nice try, Reaper!" Cole shouts at him and throw a punch, but the Reaper flashes away and reveals it's true form, "Go! Get out of here!" Cassie shout as she and Cole jump onto a lamp post and fired at the Reaper as the people ran for it, then they both hit him in the head, nailing him real.

Then they both jump down and dust themselves off, and Cole answers his phone, " _So get this one man, this gal comes up to me and asks to get her yours and Cassie's autograph. What am I, you butler? Still, she was kinda hot. Maybe I'll just scribble your names on somethin' and uh, see where it gets me._ " Zeke states and hung up. Then Cassie cross her arms, "You know that's going to bite him right in the ass?" she tells him, Cole nods, "Too late to tell him now." he informs her and she sighs, "You know is he stops trying so hard and being a pervert, you might just land himself a girl, might." she states and walks off from the park, Cole chuckles. "Maybe." he mutters and jogs up to her.


	6. Mind Games

_Chapter 6: Mind Games_

One top of the roof, Cole and Cassie looks down at the people that were in pain and at the fountain that was spewing up black tar, "Not looking good, Moya. Sick people all over the place, and the water in the fountain is black." Cole inform the agent. " _All right, get over there. We need to find a way to stop this._ " she informs them, Cole ends the call and then Cassie grips his arm, making him look at her "Cass?" he asks her, "She's down there Cole." she states and Cole looks down and saw that she was looking at Cole's ex-girlfriend. Trish as she was treating the wounded as best as she can.

Cole then felt guilt in his stomach as Cassie was feeling the same thing as well, "Come on, lets just focus on the mission." he tells her, she nods and they both jump down and walk over to the fountain, they heal the people, burning out the tar inside their bodies, "C'mon, breath! Breath!" Trish said to the wounded person, then they two walk up to her, "What are you doing here?" she snaps at the two and Cassie grips her arm and looks away, "Moya wanted us to see what's going on with the fountain." Cole answers her, "Who's Moya?" Trish questions him, "Don't matter." he answers her. And she looks away.

"Look Trish, I know what that guy said about me and Cassie." he start and she glare back up at him, "My sister is dead because of you both!" she shouts making Cassie flinch a little at her voice. "Cassie had nothing to do with that package, she just got caught in the blast. But I swear to you Trish, I didn't know what was in that package." Cole tries to get it through her head.

"I don't want to hear it. You want to help? Fine, you can start by closing that valve over there – it's jammed and I can't turn it. That's how the black tar is getting into the fountain." Trish informs them, then Cassie looks down at the wounded man and then kneels down next to him, Trish glares at her but Cassie did her best to ignore her, and raise her hand a little as electricity cracks in her palm, "Don't even think about it." Trish warns her.

But Cassie held her hand to the man's chest and send a pulse through him, the man gasp in air as Cassie quickly moves away and fell into Cole's grasp as he grips her shoulders and then the man sat and looks up at her, "Thank you." he tells her, she nods at him, "Come on, Cass." Cole states and turns he away from the two as Trish looks over the man, seeing if he had any injuries. Then two grip the valve, "On three." he states, Cassie nods, "One… two… three…" he states and they started to turn the valve, closing the pipes, but then black tar shot out at them, "Ahhh!" they both shout as their vision was now blurring and seeing colors.

"It's all over your eyes – I need to get a solvent out of my car. Follow me." Trish states as she was standing in front of them, but her voice echoed as they followed her down the ramp. " _ **I've been watching you, Cole. Waiting for this moment. Anticipating it.**_ " a woman's voice echos through her head, Cassie scream a little as she saw giant Reapers in front of them. Trish looks at her, "Cassie what are you screaming about?" Trish questions her.

"Who… are you…?" Cassie whispers, "Who… doing this…" Cole questions, Trish rolls her eyes, then started to jog again. The two followed her, " _ **She hates you. Loathes you, your power frightens her. She'll never love you.**_ " the woman's voice echos in their head as they turn down the alley. " _ **I can make you forget about her. Everything you shared, gone like a whisper. No more pain, no more heartache.**_ " the woman whispers to Cole, but Cassie could hear her too.

"This way." Trish calls out to them and the followed, but they stop as they saw Reapers in front of them, Cassie closed he eyes, shook her head and opens them, seeing that the Reapers were gone, "You… not… real…" Cole states as he fights hers, " _ **You're mine. Body and soul. We'll be together. Always.**_ " she said in a sinister way. Cassie grips the sides of her head as Cole shook his, "…no… stop it… get out!" Col fights her.

"Get out… of my… head…" Cassie fights her as well as she covers her ears and that walk to Trish car. " _ **This isn't possible… you're like him. Refusing to do as you're told. I will not be rejected again.**_ " she said as she was furious at them. They saw more Reapers making them stop, but they were gone in a flash and walk again as they were closer, but the two collapse onto the ground and they were out like a light.

~8~8~8~

Trish then shakes a spray can of solvent, "Hold still." she orders and then sprays it all over their eyes, Cassie then started to cough as Cole inhales. "Thanks." he tells her, then stood up and helps Cassie to her feet, "That's the only time I'm helping you, Cole. If you get that stuff on you again, you're just going to have to wait for it to wear off." she tells them as she walks off and was gone.

Cassie sighs and said down on the divisors, then rubs her head, "Oh God that was awful." she moans Cole sat down as well, holding his head, "Having someone else inside your head like that, trying to control you, yeah, that's pretty weird." Cole agrees with her. "I think that was Sasha." she mutters and he looks at her, "Makes sense, but why is she so obsess with me?" he questions.

Cassie shrugs "Don't know, but hopefully, one of John's dead drops can help us on that." she tells him, then they both stood up. "Took care of the fountain, Moya. Had to shut off the feeder pips that led into it." Cole informs the agent. " _There are two more water mains in the area._ " she informs them, "Gotcha. We'll turn those off those off and see what happens." Cole answers her and turns off the call.

~8~8~8~

They ran into the park and climb on top of lamp posts, "Cole, Reapers are guarding the valves, making sure no one gets to them." Cassie informs him and Cole held up his hand and electricity cracks over it. "Then, why don't we take care of them?" he states and then the two jump down and then ran onto the bridge from both sides. Then fired at the Reapers and took them out, the two then jump down and ran to the valve, "You ready for this?" he asks her, and she looks at him, "Having someone else inside my head that's completely and insanely obsess with you? Sure, why the hell not." she sarcastly states and they both grip the valve and started to turn it.

Then black tar shot out from the pipe and hits them in the face, "Uh – sonofa…" Cole growls. "Ahh, my eyes! My eyes!" Cassie cries out as their vision blurred again. " _ **I feel your broken heart, Cole. So mush emotion, bottled up with nowhere to go. Why do you love her? She's beneath you. You deserve better.**_ " Sasha tries to seduce him, but they shook their head, "Uh… just… shut up…" he snaps back at her. "Can it… fucking… psychopath." Cassie mutters and they fired at the Reapers.

" _ **You're all alone you know. No one care about you. Not the girl, not the fat man on the roof, not the woman under the bridge, not even little Cassie.**_ " she states making Cassie skin crawl. " _ **Only I love you. I've always loved you, Cole. Now and forever.**_ " she states and they both growl as they grip onto the bridge legs and climb up them then fires at the Reapers below them. "Ugh, for God's sake… get out!" she shouts at her and threw a shock grenade at them, blow them up.

Then they both jump down, ran to a lamp post and trains it of it's electricity, then ran to the next valve and stood in front of it. - _If I turn that valve, Cass and I will take another blast to the face, sending us on another mind trip, or I cam make this guy do it for us._ \- Cole states as one f the pedestrians were shaking in fear of the Reapers, but Cassie exhales and grips the valve.

"Ready." she tells him and he looks at her in surprise. Then went with it and they started to turn the valve and were blasted in the face by the tar and their vision blurred. " _ **You won't be able to shut me out forever, Cole. I know that little Cassie is hearing me as well and I will enjoy ripping her mind to shreds. Eventually, a crack will appear and that crack will spread, and grow larger, and then the wall comes down. It's only a matter of time.**_ " Sasha tells them and then their vision clear.

Cassie then coughs, "I need to sit down for a moment." she mutters and did so, then Cole calls out Moya, " _Now that the valves are off, you need to figure out how those manics are getting those tar into the system. The only primary waterline around there is under memorial park – head to the tunnel and look for it._ " she orders them and Cole hung up and looks down at Cassie as she was holding her head, "It's still uncomfortable, having her inside my head like that." she states and Cole held his hand out her her and she looks up at him.

her face was splattered in tar, "That makes the two of us." he started as he's face was splattered as well. "Come on, lets take care of this and be done with it." he states and Cassie took his hand and lets him pull herself back up.

They dust themselves off and the ran out of the park and were in front of the tunnel. " _ **You don't know love, not true love. But I will teach you. And then the bastard will see what he lost.**_ " Sasha echos through their head, Cassie shook her head and blocks her out. Then they both jump into the tunnel and fired at the Reapers, but minded the people that were in the tunnel as well.

They even took out a conduit Reaper and the rest, but then their vision started to blur again they then saw the giant Reapers that fired at them and the two fired back, "Not real. They're not real." Cassie mutters to herself.

But she fired at them along with Cole and the ran through the tunnel, then their vision clear and the fired at real Reapers, taking out the conduit and the remaining Reapers, then Cassie looks at the trunk as Cole then calls Moya back up, "There's a truck attach to the pipe down here." Cole informs her, " _That's probably the source of their plague. Destroy it._ " she orders them and they both throw shock grenades at it and then blew up the trunk and it detach from the pipe.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Cole asks as the stayed a good distance form the tar, " _Some kind of mind-control agent. It appears to be organic, bit I don't know they're producing it._ " she Moya states as Cole places his arm on Cassie's shoulders, "Yeah well, sure did a number on me and Cass. We're heading back to Zeke's – my head is killing me." Cole states as he then ended the call.

Then they both walk out of the tunnel and were back outside, "Ugh, I hate the Reaper so much." Cassie whines as then both her and Cole slum against the wall and sat down. "Tell me about it." he states, then Cassie held up her forefinger. "One more mission then we head back to Zeke's?" she asks him, he looks at her and sighs. "Sure, why not." he answers and they both stand up and took off.

~8~8~8~

The two look around and then saw a man standing in the alley and the ran up to him, "I think I saw one of those Reaper trunks over there, you should do something about it." he informs them, they nod and took off running. They ran through the tunnel and then to the moving trunk as the Reaper fired at them, "Cass, you get the trunk, I got them!" Cole shouts and then he fores at them, letting out all the skill he had at them, as Cassie focus on the trunk.

She threw shock grenades at it and mange to damage it, then she ran to Cole, "You finish it off, I got your back." she tells him, Cole nods at her and ran to the trunk as she fires at the remaining Reapers, taking them out as Cole blew up the trunk and helps her take out the Reapers, then they pants as they were exhausted. "Back to Zeke's?" Cassie asks, Cole nods at him, "Yeah, back to Zeke's. Lets go." he tells her.

Then they started to walk back, but Cassie was so tired after a long night of helping people, she yawns in her hand and Cole looks at her, "Tired?" he asks her, she nods at him and rubs her eye. "Come on." he states and then pulls her onto his back. She places her hands on his shoulder and was starting to fall asleep. "I'll carry you back, rest all you want." he tells her, she smiles a little and then scums to sleep. Cole smiles at her and then started to walk.

~8~8~8~

He arrives at the area where Zeke's roof is and Cassie flutters her eyes open, "Hey." Cole said her and she sat up, "We there yet?" she asks him, "Just about." he answers and set her back onto her feet. "Think you're up for climbing?" he asks her, she stretches and cracks her knuckles, "Lets do this." she states and they both started to climb.

Then arrives on the roof where Zeke was chilling. "You can't turn that Ray Sphere over to the feds, man." Zeke informs them, and they both look at him, "Do we have a choice?" Cole asks him as he cross his arms. "Man alive, do you know what they'll do with something like that? Especially of the Pentagon is wrapped up in all of this? It's an ultimate weapon!" Zeke tells them. The two exchange looks and look back at him, "And what's your suggestion, Jedediah? We hide it under your couch?" Cole asks him.

"Only my momma calls me Jedediah, but that's not important right now. Listen, I say we crack that baby open and give everyone powers." Zeke tells him and Cassie crosses her arms as she shifts her weight, "But Zeke, thousands of people died just so Cole and I could have powers and if we do that, a thousand more will die as well, I'd say we destroy it, so no one can use the Ray Sphere ever again." Cassie states and Zeke looks at her.

"But think about it, it's the only way to make sure we don't get screwed." Zeke tells them and Cassie scratches the back of her ear and Cole sighs "Yeah, I think we're already screwed."

~8~8~8~

" _Everyman is guilty of all the good he did not do." -Voltaire_

The Morning came and Cole groans awake, he sat up and looks over at Cassie, we was leaning against the other couch arm of the couch and her legs were curled up under her. Cole then stood up and stretches then looks at Cassie and then shook her shoulder, "Hey Cass, it's time to wake up." he tells her, she flutters her eyes open and then stretches on the couch and stood up.

"Morning Cole." she mutters as she was waking up. " _I've flagged the position of the next substation in your GPS, Cole._ " Moya informs him as she called them, "Uh, shouldn't me and Cass be hunting for the Ray Sphere?" he asks her, " _You need to look at the big picture: every time you and Cassandra electricity at a section of the city, your power escalates. I'd say that a valuable use of your time._ " she informs him.

" _I'll be in touch once you get the substation back online._ " she states and then hung up. "Still don't like her." Cassie states as she was fully awake. Cole chuckles and walks to the edge, "Come on lets just get to the sewers." he tells her and jumps down, Cassie sighs then jogs over to the edge and jumps as well.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the dead end and then climb up to a roof and look at the black out area, "You ready?" Cole asks her and she looks at him, "No." she answers and Cole pats her back, "Lets go." she states and they both jump onto the power-line and ran along it and were in the blackout area, "Ugh… my head…" she moans as she jumps onto the roof and they ran along them.

They avoided the turrets and the other Reapers as they then saw the entrance to the sewers under the train bridge, "You go first." Cole states and she shook her head, "No way, you go first." she throws back at him, "Ladies first." he jesters but she glares at him, "I am not a lady yet, I am still a kid." she throws at him. "Elders first." she throws back at him, now it was his turn to glare at her.

"You're not funny." he states as she giggles. "I'd like to think I am." she states then jumps down, "Hey, wait up." Cole calls out to her, she then walks over to the lid and then Cole manages to catch up with her, he then opens the lid, Cassie jumps down, then Cole follows her.

~8~8~8~

They both land in the sewers and saw the circuits not far from them, "Hey Moya, Cass and I are down in the sewers. Should have the power back on in no time." Cole informs her, " _Roger._ " she states and they both ran to the circuits and then Cassie grips a hold of the of the dead circuits and then Cole jumps up in between them and re-establish the circuits. Cassie throw back her head her vision went white.

She should see herself gliding along the power lines at a much faster rate, she was even reaching buildings ever faster and attacking her enemies head on; Cassie then pulls her head back and exhales as Cole jumps back down and they look over at the power line, "Lets do this." he states and then they both jumps over and glided across the water and into the small tunnel. " _Dude._ " Zeke calls them, "Hey." Cole answers as the two glided across the way. " _Have you been paying attention to that TV jacker lately?_ " he asks them, making to two stop, "No, I was avoiding him, so I don't have to listen to what lies he was spewing out." Cassie answers him.

" _Used to think he was pretty righteous, but now he spends half his time trashin' the both of you. Makes me think you should pay him a visit._ " Zeke informs them and they both exhales and glide again, across the way. "Believe me, I'd love to. No idea where he's hiding, though." Cole states as Cassie jumps into the smaller platform and kicks the Reaper it and he falls into the sewage.

" _Probably hold up in the old TV station over in the Historic district. You find him, give him a taste of the good stuff. He's gonna learn not to run his mouth all the time._ " Zeke informs them. Then he hung up, the two conduit then glided, climb and blast their way through the sewers and can through another tunnel. Then they saw the substation in front of them, Cole walks along the pipes and then jumps down onto the platform. Cassie followed as he fires at the panel and powers the substation back online.

~8~8~8~

Cassie opens the lid and pulls herself out and held the lid up as Cole then pulls himself out as well, she then drops the lid then dust off her hands, "I'm surprise I can stand the smell of sewers." she states and Cole looks at her, "Yeah, I'm surprise as well." he states and dust off his arms and legs.

Then they look up and saw the power to most of the Neon District was restored, " _Good work, Cole. Cassandra, when you're ready. I've got a couple of things I'd like the both of you to look into. One of them might lead us to John._ " Moya informs then and Cole hung up.

"But in the end, it's all worth it." she states as she cross her arms, Cole smirks a little and places his arms on her shoulder and leans against her a little. "It always is." he states, she looks at him and held her hist to him, "Pound it?" she states and he chuckles then press his fist to hers, "Pound it."

~8~8~8~

Cole then climbs up and looks at the satellite, Cassie followed him as he started to drain it and then he races across the area, linking up the other satellites. Cassie followed as close as she could keep out with him and then he uplinks the last satellite then Zeke calls him.

" _Did you know there's a Cole and Cassandra fan club? I swear the people around here have a lot of free time._ " Zeke informs him and Cassie giggles a little at him.

Cole smirks and turns off his the call, he then looks at Cassie and they both jump off the roof of the building and took off down the alley.

~8~8~8~

They ran into a back alley and saw Reaper trying to check down a person, then the two ran up to them and Cassie delivered her knee right in the back of one of the Reapers head, she then rolls forward and pulls herself to her feet, then pushes the man away, "Go, Run! Go!" she tells him and he didn't blink twice.

The Reapers went to gun him down, but Cole fires at them from behind and Cassie delivered her fist right into their faces, nailing them both. She looks down at the Reapers and dust her hands off. Then she saw a cop waving at them and she ran up to him, Cole notices her taking off then he follows her as she jumps up over the railing and stood in front of the officer.

Cole jumps over as well and stood next to Cassie, "Reapers have planted a bomb on the police station – it could goes off in any time. You need to defuse it." he informs then. They both nodded at him and took off out of the alley and ran down the street to the station, following the cop.

They arrive there and looks at the bomb, - _Huh, this bomb could go off any second, I could drain it and try to defuse it, or I could walk away and let it blow up._ \- Cole tells himself, but he held out his hands and then started to drain the bomb of it's electric energy.

It then fell apart and Cassie exhales with relief, "Thank you, that bomb could of killed a lot of people." the cop informs them, Cole looks at him and then he and Cassie walks off. "Were you going to let that thing blow?" Cassie asks him, he looks at her, smiles and pats her head. "Of course not." he states and she just glares at him, "Why don't I believe you?" she asks him, he just places his arm on her shoulder and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

Cassie sat on the roof and looks out at Empire City, she dangles her legs off the edge and just swings them back and forth. Cole had ran off to Zeke for relax for a few hours after all the running they had to do. "Hey! Hey you! Cassie!" a woman calls out to her, she looks down and saw a woman waving at her, so Cassie pushes herself off the ledge and fall about 3 stories and drops down onto her feet and walks up to the woman.

"The Reapers are moving one of their trunks near here – it's passing through the alley, right now!" the woman informs her and Cassie looks out and saw the trunk. "Alright, I can do this." she mutters and ran out to the alley.

The Reapers notice her and then saw her ran right at them and they fires at her, but she threw out shock grenades, damaging the trunk a bit and taking out a few Reapers a long the way. She then dodges the rocket that was fired at her. Then she quickly drain an outlet, dodges the rocket again, she was getting annoyed with the rocket and she sent a shockwave, making him fly out and smack down onto the ground and then throws shock grenades at the trunk, taking it out.

She smirks to herself and then dust off her hands and walks out of the alley, "Hey!" another person calls out to her, she stops and turns to her, seeing the woman running at her, then points off into the distance.

Cassie got her message and then took off running and another all, seeing three Reapers aiming at a person, she whistles at them. Making them looks at her as she was leaning against the wall. "Hey, how are ya?" she asks them and then the took off away from the man and fires at her, she send out a shockwave and send them flying back then she fires at him and they hit the ground and were dead. The man ran u to her and claps for her.

She just smiles at him and walks off. But as she exits the alley she saw Reapers standing there. She huff to herself. "You got to be kidding me." she mutters and raise up her hand, electricity cracks over it and she throw shock grenades onto them. Then she sent a shockwave out and threw them a far ways out and they all blew up.

Cassie smirks to herself and walks off, but then Cole lands in front of her, making her stop and she looks at him in surprise. "Cole!" she exclaims Cole stood up and he cross his arms, "Cassie." he states.

"I can explain, a woman ask me to help and I did, taking out the reapers and trunk, then another one came to me and ask me for help and I did taking out those Reapers." she went one explaining everything to him, he just nods at her saying 'uh-huh'. Then places his arm on her shoulders and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

Cassie was sulking as she thought she was in trouble, but then they saw a man waving at them and then they walk up to him. "The Reapers are grabbing people in the park. Over there – hurry!" the man tells them.

They nodded at him and dash over to the park, up the stairs and to the reapers and they split up Cassie climbs up to the top of the walk through, then threw a bolt at the Reaper conduit, railing him right in the head and they all turn and look at her, "Hi." she states with a smile, waving at them. The Reapers aim their guns at her. "Wait!" she calls out, putting her hands out.

They stop "Listen… do you rally want to do that? You know how this is going to play out, right?" she asks them and they were confused.

Behind them, Cole slowly walks up to them, one of them predestines turn and looks at him and in shock. But Cole puts his finger to his lips, telling him to stay quiet and the man nods at him. Then Cole waves his hand towards him, signaling him and the others walk quietly towards him, the man gets the others to follow as Cassie was distracting the other Reapers. "I mean, I have electric powers and you have guns and puke up tar, doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" she asks him as she saw the last people was gone the steps and Cole nods at her. "And for that note I bid you all farewell." she states and jumps off the roof and out of sight, then Cole taps one of the Reaper's shoulder and he turns to him, "Hey, how are ya doing?" Cole asks him, then socks him in the face, the two other Reapers fired him.

But Cole fought back using his fist and his feet, but then he looks over and saw a rocket flying right at him and he back-flips out of the way and looks at the Reaper, but then before he could fire again, he jerk a bit and fell forward and standing behind him was Cassie as he held her hand out and electricity was cracking over her arm.

Cole stood up and dust himself off and walks over to her, "Thanks for that, but I had it totally under control." he tells her, she lowers her arm and giggles a little at him, "Yeah, I know. But couldn't help myself." she tells him. Cole chuckles as he lightly taps her shoulder.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks down one street and healed wounded people as Cassie was running down another street, healing a few people as well. Then a Reaper fires down at her, but she dodges him and Cole fires up at him.

Nailing him in the face then they both saw a medic waving at them, then walk across the street to him and both cross their arms. "Some deranged manics are busting up my clinic. Can you do something about them? Please, you got to chase them down and get my supplies back." the medic asks them, they both nodded at him and took off down the street.

They saw three Reaper taking off in different directions and so the two of the conduits split up and chase them down. Cassie makes sharp turns in the alleys and then send a shockwave out and send the Reaper flying and he drops the medical package. Cassie ran up to it and places it back in her pocket. Cole chase the Reaper down then send his foot into the back of the Reaper's back and was send flying forward. The package drops and Cole picks it up and places it in his pack and took of down the alley. But Cassie and Cole arrive at the alley and saw three Reapers were waiting for them, the two send out shockwaves and make the Reapers fly back.

Cole ran up and took a hold of the package and places it in his pack, then they ran out of the alley and back down the street and back to the Medic and hand him the packages. "Thank you I can save a lot of lives with theses." he tells them and then walks over to the warehouse where the makeshift clinic was at.

The two high-five each other and then Cole's phone went off. " _Now this is just ridiculous. You and Cass clean up a neighborhood and everyone takes to the streets, dancin' and struttin'. I try to tell them I'm your right hand man, but do they care? no. gotta get me some powers, man._ " Zeke states and then hung up, Cassie frowns.

"I don't think the Ray Sphere is meant for something like that." she states, Cole looks at her and places his hand on her head. She looks at him as he was smiling down at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him.


	7. The Recuse

_Chapter 7: The Rescue_

Cole pulls himself onto the roof and helps Cassie onto the roof as well, they both dust themselves off and look down at the tracks of the train. " _See that one train? The Reapers have some people locked up in it, collateral to keep people of the Neon in line. More importantly, there's a chance that John is locked up in there._ " Moya informs the two. "You want us to bust them out?" Cole asks her.

" _No. you both are in the heart of Reaper Territory, and they'll kill anyone trying to escape. You need to move the train to a safe location._ " Moya answers him. "How are we suppose to do that? Push?" Cole questions her.

Cassie shook her head a little. " _You and Cassandra are a living third rail – stay in contact with the lead car, and it should move._ " she tells them and hung up, Cassie exhales and stretches a little, then Cole jumps over and grips a hold of train bridge and pulls himself up and jumps down. Cassie follows in suit and jumps onto the rails and glides across them, she took out the Reapers, making them fly off the train and smack against the ground. Cassie jumps off the rails and looks down at them. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." she mutters to herself and then walks in front of the train and saw that cars were blocking the way.

Cole climbs on top of the train as Cassie send out shockwaves and send the cars flying off, clearing the way, she then smirks and jumps up onto the side of the front car and Cole pulls her up as the train started to move, "Just stay calm in there." Cole said to the people inside the train as Cassie moves behind him.

They both steady themselves as the train moves along the rails. But as they reach the park the train then started to slow down, "What the…" Cassie mutters as she looks down at her feet. "Uh, the train's stopping." Cole informs the agent. " _Reapers must of disengage the low-voltage feeder box that's mounted under the tracks. Charge it until it's green across the board. That should get you moving again._ " Moya informs him, "I'll go look for it." he tells her and hung up. "Cass, hang back on the next car, I need to charge up the feeder box below." he tells her, she nods at him and steps over to the next car and sat down. Cole then jumps off the train, the down onto the ground. He looks up under the train bridge and saw the box, "There we good." he states and fires at it, powering it back up.

Cole then ran over and jumps onto a leg of the train bridge, climbs up it and jumps down onto the head car and it started to move again. But as they were coming to one of the passenger stops, Cole groans. "Aw, crap." he mutters and saw that Reapers were blocking their way.

The train then came to a stop again and Cassie stood up, they both fired at the Reapers then Cole jumps down and fires at the one below them, then he fires at the panel and it was get across the board. Then Cole ran up the stairs and jumps back onto the front train and it begin to move again, but as they went up, they saw a rocket launcher and a riflemen.

"Meep." Cassie squeaks, then moves up to the front car and threw out a shockwave, sending the rocket back at him and then fires at the propane tank, making the Reaper fly off the roof and Cole fires at the Riflemen, hitting him square in the face. Cassie fist pumps her arm as Cole dust off his hands.

Then as the make the turn two Reapers were waiting for them and Cassie fires at the tank and blew them right up, Cole pats her shoulder and she smiles at him and they started to slow down again as they came to a four way street. Cassie them jumps over to the next car as Cole jumps down and fires at the Reapers. Then a Conduit Reaper appears in front of her.

She screams and socks it right in the face. It groans in pain and she fires her bolts at it and it went flying off the train and smacks against the ground. Then another conduit Reaper was in front of her, she socks it in the face making it stagger back and she jumps at him, delivering her feet into it's chest and it went flying off as well.

"I hate it when they do that!" she shouts as Cole headbutts the last Reaper then fires at the two panels under the train and they were green for go. He climbs back up onto the train and jumps onto the front car and the train started to move again.

The two kept their balance as they went down and then fired at the Reapers on top of the roof and then came to a stop again, Cole sighs and he jumps down and fires at the panel under the train, then climbs back up, but then he heard shrieking and looks over, he saw a crazed Reaper with a bomb strap to him, Cassie looks over as well and the two fired at the three, making them explode and Cole climbs up and jumps back onto the head car, making the train move once more.

Then they saw the rails were block but cars and a turret. " _You're almost there. I let everyone know that you're bringing in the train, and they're waiting at the station. Don't let them down._ " Moya informs them and Cole cracks his neck. "Here we go." Cole states as Cassie jumps onto the front car and they fired at the Reapers, Cole gave the Reaper behind the turret a headshot, knocking him off the turret.

Cassie fires at the other two and they went flying off, then they both jump onto the tracks, making the train stop and they sent out shockwaves, pushing the cars off the train tracks and clearing the way, Cole jumps down and fires up the panel. Once that was done they ran back to the train, jump back onto the front car and it continue on down the tracks.

Then they fired at the Reapers on the roofs. " _You're almost to the station!_ " Moya informs them, as Cassie fires at the tank, blowing the Reaper up. Then they arrive at the station where the people were waiting for them.

 **~8~8~8~**

 **The crowd were surprise to see the "terrorists" roll up and free their loved one.**

 **Hypocrites.**

 **Yesterday they wanted mine and Cassie's heads on a platter, now they act like we're part of the family. But truth be told, it was nice even more a short time.**

 **To be treated like a hero.**

 **Felt good.**

 **Cassie was blushing from embarrassment, I could tell she's not use to be praise by a lot of people, even hid her face into my coat.**

 **I scanned the crowd for John as people started to leave the station.**

 **He was no where to be seen.**

~8~8~8~

The two walk from the train station as the mission was a fail, but they were able to save a butch on people, so there was the flip side it. But then a woman ran up and grips a hold of Cassie's arm and she turns and looks at her. "There's a butch of Reapers attacking the police station down the street! Help them!" she informs them, letting go of Cassie's arm and then they both took off out of the alley and down the street.

Then arrive at the station and saw the reapers. - _Looks like they're really beating the hell out of each other. We could jump in now and help them. Or we could sit back and fight it out. Deal with whoever's left._ \- Cole suggests to himself, but Cassie ran to the trunk and too the Reaper on the turret out, then disables it. Cole chuckles to himself and then joins her in the fight.

They both fought the Reapers and pushes them back and away from the station and she fires at the last one taking it down.

Cole smirks at her as pants and then leans against the trunk. Then an officer walks up to Cole, "Thank man, you saved the station." the officer tells him, bit Cole shook his head, "Thank her, she was the one that charge in after the Reapers." Cole informs him, then Cassie blushes and shook her hands. "Oh, no no. no thanks are needed, I just did what was right that's all." she rambles, but the officer places his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her, "Thank you none the less." he tells her.

Cassie just blushes deeper and nods her head, "You're welcome." she tells him. Then Cole walks up to her as the officer walks off. "You okay?" he asks as he was smirking at her, "Fine, just fine. Let's go." she states and marches off. Cole chuckles and follows after her.

~8~8~8~

They walk through the city, people were waving and cheering for them, Cassie couldn't help but smile and waves back at them, Cole looks back down at her and smiles a little bit. Then as they walk through the pack. Cole's phone started to ring. The two stop, Cole pulls his arm back and answers his phone, " _A group of people are marching through the streets in a kind of protest. They're trying to send a signal to the Reapers that the people are on your side._ " Warden informs them.

Cole scuffs "I'm sure the Reapers appreciate that." Cole states as Cassie places her hands on her hips. " _I've got some men over there, but in case something goes wrong. I'd like the both of you there, too. Don't let anything happen to the people marching._ " Warden informs them and hung you.

Cole sighs then both him and they both ran out of the park and onto the street, meeting up with the protesting group as few cops were present as well, they walk through the streets, keeping and eye out for any surprises, so did the cops as the people were determined to let the Reapers know of their allegiance to the Lighting conduits. Cassie stops as she felt like it was too quiet. Then suddenly Reapers appeared out of nowhere and then fires at everyone, Cole and Cassie went to work, beating the Reapers back, taking them out.

Then as the last one went flying back and hits the ground, Cassie places restraints on him as Cole ran around and heal the protesters, then they both of them dust off their hands and walk back to each and exhale, "I really do hate Reapers." Cole mutters and Cassie pats his arm. "There, there. We'll get the streets cleared of Reapers in no time." she states with a smile as they both walk.


	8. Nemesis Revealed

_Chapter 8:_ _Nemesis Revealed_

They then ran to the next lead where Moya wanted them to be. But they instead saw sick people around some tar or puking it up and Trish trying to help them. She then ran up to the two, Cassie immediately hides behind Cole "This is like the Fountain all over again. Why aren't you stopping?" Trish questions them. Cole felt Cassie grip the back of coat and he looks at Trish, "I blew up a whole tanker full of that stuff under the park. Figured that would do it." Cole answers her a she places his hand on his hip.

"Well it's coming from somewhere – these people aren't getting sick on their own, Cole." she snaps at him, making Cassie flinch. "We'll find out what's going on." he tells her and Trish runs back to the people that are sick.

Cassie peeks out and saw that Trish was gone. She exhales pressing her forehead to his carry bag. Cole looks over his shoulder "You know she's not mad at you, right?" he tells her, she nods. "I know, but… I can still hear Sasha's words ringing in my head. Is Trish scared of me because of my powers, does she loath me for it?" Cassie asks herself. But then felt Cole move forward, making her automatically step forward as Cole turns around and she falls into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, making her just stand there in shock.

"She doesn't hate you, it's a lot to take in. you'll be okay." he tells her, Cassie then relax in his arms and press her face into his chest. "It's okay." he tells her, a warm feeling bubbles in her chest as she was more comfortable in Cole's arms, reminded her of her dad whenever he hug her to cheer her up. "Thanks Cole. I really needed that." she tells him, moving back from his chest. He looks down at her, "No prob." he states and lets her go.

She exhales as she shakes off the negative thoughts and looks over at Trish as she tries to help the sick woman laying on the ground. She sighs and looks over at Cole as he hits the call button. "Hey Moya, its that black tar again. There are sick people all over the place." Cole informs the agent. " _The only remaining source of water in the area is from the water tanks on the rooftops._ " Moya informs them as Cassie walks over to him, "Alright, we'll head up there and see what we can do." Cole informs her and turns off the call and then he looks at Cassie, "You ready?" he asks her, she nods, "As ready as I'll ever be." she tells him, he nods at her and they both ran into the alley and started to climb up the building and pulls themselves on top of the roof, the reapers notices them and fired away. "Look out!" Cole shouts as they both dive behind the air vents.

They quickly press their back to the vent and the bullet kept hitting the edge of the conditioner vents. "Well… they certainly know how to make someone feel welcome." Cassie jokes, Cole looks at her, she looks at him and shrugs. But he chuckles and shook his head. Then raise his hand and electricity crack in his palm, "Then why don't we return the welcome?" he asks her, Cassie smiles and raise her hand as well.

Electricity crack in her palm as well and they both stood up and fired at the Reapers, Cassie jumps over the vents and sent out a shockwave, making the few Reapers fly out slowly in the air, then Cole fires at them, hitting them as they it the ground, Dead.

The two exhale and then Cole climbs out to the top of the water tower as Cassie follows him and the were both in front of a device of tar that was hook up to the water tower. "Reapers are all over the place up here, and there's a weird tar metal keg attached to the water tower. Tar dripping out of it." Cole inform Moya as Cassie kneels down in front of it and looks at the battery level. " _That must be how they're polluting the water. Destroy it._ " Moya orders him. Cassie then steps back at Cole looks at it, "If we overload the pump, what will happen?" Cole asks, Cassie scratches the back of her head, "We might release a lot of tar into the tower." she answers.

Cole rubs his chin. "So… what should we do?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Do you really want to know?" she asks him and he groans, "No, not really." he answers and they both look at the keg. "On three." he states and she nods at him, "One… two… …three!" he shouts and Cole sent out a blast wave at it, making the keg busted into nothing, but the tar hits them in the process and they went flying back and hit the floor of the roof, Cole coughs as he pulls himself up, his vision blurred, he cough hear Cassie coughing as well. The electricity courses over their bodies.

"…dammit – breathed in some of that crap, it's mess _ing_ with our powers. _"_ Cole informs Moya as Cassie was curled up on her side. _"The effects will wear off eventually. Besides, if that stuff gets into the water, a lot of people we get sick. They're not as strong as you or Cassandra._ " Moya reminds him as Cole's vision cleared up and he walks over to Cassie and pulls her to her feet, "Yeah, well, I'd must rather get sprayed in the face again. At least that didn't keep me from absorbing electricity." Cole throws back at her and ends the call. Then turns Cassie to him as she was controlling her coughing.

"Deep breaths." Cole tells her, she did so and stop coughing. "That was uncomfortable." she mutters as she clears her throat, "I know. Come on, lets head to the next keg." he tells her, she nods at him and they both ran over to the edge of the building and then jump over to the next one and was greeted by a conduit Reaper.

Cassie fires at the propane tanks and they explode and took the reaper with them, Cole smirks to himself and pats her shoulder, Cassie shrugs a little and they both ran over to the tower, climb up the ladder and stood in front of the keg and looks at it, - _Overloading this pump will keep Cassie and me high and dry. But it also means everyone in this water main will get sick. Whose health means more. Our or theirs?_ \- Cole questions himself, then looks at Cassie as her fist was trembling. He sighs and places his hand on her head. She stops shaking and looks up at him. He nods and she nods back at him. She looks back at the keg and sent a shockwave at it, the keg went up in peaces, but they were knock back by the last. And went crashing down to the ground of the sidewalk, "...ahh!" Cole shouts as Cassie lets out a painful gasp once the hid the ground. But the pulled themselves, back up. " _I know it hurts, Cole, but this is how is has to be. Too many people will get sick otherwise._ " Moya remind them, "Swell." Cassie mutters and shook her head as her electricity was back under control. "You okay?" she asks as Cole stretches a little. "Yeah." he answers her and they both took off for the next building.

The reapers fired at them, getting a few shots in, but the two jump onto the side of the building and started to climb right up to the top and fired at the two Reapers and killing them. Then the climb up the ladder and stood in front of the keg, Cole exhales and send a shockwave at it, destroying it but the two then went flying and smack down onto the roof, both were coughing. "…it's filling my throat…" Cole, coughs as Cassie grips her neck. "…I can barley breath…" she coughs. Cole places his hand on her back and they both stood up as their vision cleared up, "I swear, this tar is going to kill me, no joke." she states and Cole pats her back. "Come, just a few more kegs to do and we'll be done." he tells her, she looks at him and nods, then looks pass him, "What?" he asks her.

"Look out!" she shouts, getting onto the strap of his carrier bag and the both fell back as a rocket pass them, they both sat up and looks over at the over roof, seeing a rocket launcher, they both stood up and fired at him, making the Reaper fall from the roof and smack dead against the ground. The two sigh and then jump onto the train over looks and ran across them, then they jump to the side of the building, climb up and pull themselves up onto the roof and fired away at the Reapers, killing them all on all three roofs. Then the ran to the far right one, firing at the cell tower, making it fall over and the two jump at it, pull themselves up and walks along it and were on the roof.

Then Cole climbs up to the top of the water tower as Cassie followed him, the stood next to him, then Cole fires at the keg, making it explode. But the blast knocks them right off their feet and smack against the ground. Both coughing, "Gah… dammit!" Cole gags as he flips onto his feet and Cassie just coughs. Cole walks over to her and pulls her back to her feet. "Come on… almost done." he tells her as he tries to regain his breathing. Cassie does the same thing too. "Hang on… let me… just me let catch my breath…" she pants as she press her hands against her knees. Cole leans against the water tower, "Okay, a two-minute breather." he tells her and she gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds good." she mutters and they took deep breaths to regain their strength back. Then Cole pushes himself off the tower as Cassie stood up straight. "Ready?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Ready." she answers and they both ran to the far left of the three buildings.

They pull themselves onto the roof and look at the Keg on the water tower, "Are you sure this is the last one?" Cassie asks him, he looks at her and shrugs. "Pretty sure." he answers and she sighs, "That's so reassuring." she groans and the climb up to the water tower, looks at the keg, then at each other, "On three." he tells her and she nods, "One… two… … three!" Cole shouts and he send out a shock wave and Cassie close her eyes and mouth and waited for the blast, but she just felt the tar splat on her face and body, she peeks her eyes open and saw that she was still standing on the keg and so was Cole.

They both look at each other and sighed. Then jump down from the tower and looks at each other and sighed. "At least we weren't sent flying to the ground." Cassie states. But then suddenly someone flashes right in front of them. Causing the two to look at him, "She's going to be really pissed about this." he informs them, "Who the hell are you?" Cole questions him as Cassie recognized his voice. "Just a concerned citizen. Now hold still." he answers and lunches himself at the two.

~8~8~8~

 **He leaped toward us, his icy fingers digging into our heads. For a moment there was nothing, and then he started to show us things…**

 **horrible things…beyond description…**

 **And in that split second, I understood… he was showing us the future. Death and destruction on an unimaginable scale.**

 **As he release us, I knew that he was responsible for it all. That he had opened Pandora's Box, and it was never going to close… and that that damn Ray Sphere was somehow involved.**

 **And then he was gone.**

~8~8~8~

The two stood there as Cassie was trying to progress what had just happened. " _Get on back here, brotha. Got some beverages chillin' for ya._ " Zeke calls out, "We're on our way." Cole answers and hung up and Cassie turns to him "Cole… was what I just saw… what I think I saw?" she asks him in a frighten, he looks at her, "Yeah… that was the future." he answers her and she lets out a shutter breath. "How is that even possible?" she asks him, he saw that she was shaking with fear, "How… I don't… I can't…" she stumbles over her words.

He just walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, her hands grips the back of Cole's coat and held her tight in his arms, "Shh… you're okay… you're okay." he whispers to her, she just shakes in fear, but then relaxes in his arms, "How… how is it possible that we saw that?" she asks him in a clam tone. Cole pets her hair and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I honestly don't know." he answers her and she grips onto him even tighter.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie jump down from the roof and walk along the sidewalk, but then a woman waves them down and gets there attention, "The Reapers have dumped poison into our water supply." she informs them, the two nod at her then ran into the direction of which roof they were stationed on. "I'll get the one with the turret and rocket launcher, you forces on the keg." Cassie tells him then ran down through the tunnel and was gone. Cole sighs to himself and climbs up the wall onto the billboard he then heard the turret and launcher go off, but then was stop short as he heard an explosion and the shrieks of the reapers, he looks over and saw Cassie fight them off.

He smirks to himself as he felt very proud at the moment, then was pulled back as the reapers on his side fired at him, Cole jumps out and fires back at them as well and killed every last one as Cassie had help out. Cole looks around and back up at her, he waves and she nods, jumps onto the power-line and grinds along it then jumps down onto the roof. Cole climbs up onto the tower and looks out the keg, he then lets out a shockwave and destroyed the keg, but went flying back.

Cassie ran to him and grips a hold of his arm, "Hey, you okay?" she asks, but Cole just coughs at her, "Okay, just breath." she tells him as she pulls him to his feet. "Peachy." he groans as Cassie places his arm on her shoulder, "I hate doing that." he groans she smiles a little, "Tell you want, I'll do the next one for ya." he states, Cole just moans, "Sounds great." he mutters and lets her pulls him along.

~8~8~8~

Cassie laid Cole on one of the medical stretchers and looks at the medic, "See what you can do for him." she asks, he nods at her, "I will do what I can." he states and she then walks away and ran into a woman across from the street, "I saw the Reapers pumping poison into our water supply!" she informs her, Cassie nods at her and then ran into the direction of the Reapers location.

She then limps up the wall and peeks out as the Reapers fired at her, making her duck back, she exhales and then charges her powers and fires back at the Reapers, hitting them pretty hard. She dodges the incoming rockets and bullets and throws out a sticky bomb at them, making them explode. She finishes them off, then climbs up the water tower, then stops, she closes her eyes and mouth tightly. Then lets out a shockwave and destroyed the keg and sent herself flying back, she lands on her back, then turns over and pulls off her jacket and wipes the black tar off her face.

Once it was away from her eyes and face, she exhales and coughs from holding her breath. Then presses her hands to the ground and pants softly. "That's always unpleasant to do." she states, then looks at the back of her jacket. Then sighs "No one said it as to be pretty she states and went to pull it on, but then felt that one of her pocket was heavy, she reaches in and then pull out a camera.

She smiles a little as it was her dad's camera he got two mouths before the blast. She pulls her coat back on and held the camera close to her then an idea struck her, she quickly makes her way back down to the ground and took off running back to the medical stands where Cole was fast asleep.

She arrives back and found Cole looking good as new and sleeping like a baby, she smiles to herself and took a picture of him. "What are you doing?" Cole questions her as he eyes were still closed, Cassie smirks to herself with a giggle. "Just making some memories." she answers him, Cole turns him head and opens his eyes to her. "A camera?" he asks her, she nods and sat next to him, "It was my dad's. He got it two mouths ago before… all this." she informs him, he sadden his gaze as she looks down at her camera.

He then sat up, then took her camera making her look at him. "Come here." he states, she scoots closer to him, places his arm on her shoulder and held the camera up and pointed at them. They both smile as Cole took the picture. He then lets go and handed the camera back to her, "Come on, lets go." he tells her and stood from the stretcher, "Are you sure you can walk?" she asks him, he looks at her then stretches. "I'm fine, after that power nap, I feel good." he answers her, she shook her head with a smile and places her camera back in her pocket. "Alright lets go then." she states and followed him.

They walk through the alleys, then saw a woman wave her arms at them, so they walk over to her. "I saw Reapers dumped poison into our water supply." she informs them, they both nod at her and ran off to the building and started to climb right up it, then they both pulled themselves up and fired at the Reapers with all their skills and defeated them. Cole then clams up the water tower and looks at the keg. Cole hang on!" Cassie calls out as she was at the bottom of the tower, Cole looks down at her, "What?" he answers, "Close your eyes and mouth before you blast the keg, that way the tar doesn't get into you mouth or eyes." she informs him.

He nods at her and turns back to the keg, the he closes his eyes and mouth and send out a shockwave, destroying the keg and send himself flying back onto the roof, Cassie watches him and ran to her friend, "Cole, just calm down, I got ya." she tells him, pulling her jacket off and wiping his face clean of the tar. "There, you should be good." she informs him and Cole opens his eyes.

None of the effects took place as Cassie pulls her jacket back on and stood on her feet, "You okay?" she asks him as she pulls him to his feet, he nods at her, "Nothing that electricity can't fix." he informs her and she smiles at him, "Come on, Zeke's waiting for us." he tells her. She nods and they headed back to Zeke's roof. They ran across the roofs and Cassie climbs up the ladder and pulls herself on Zeke's roof and help Cole up as well. Then they walk over to Zeke as he held a serious look on his face. "Been lookin' into your new BFF, Moya." Zeke informs them and Cole arch his eyebrow at him.

"Oh find your magic eight-ball, did you?" Cole jokes a little as Cassie giggles behind her hand. "She's real FBI, in fact she's big-time FBI. Highly decorated, the kinda person the send out when the shiola hits the fan and sprays all over everyone. About six mouths ago, she gets moved over to some division named DEFENDER and her trail goes completely cold. Now one of my boys thinks she's working with DARPA." Zeke informs them as he got Cassie's attention.

"You have boys?" Cole asks as he was a bit surprised. "Look, I'm being serious here, man. You gotta pay attention. Now DARPA is the mother lode of black ops crap – it's the secret pentagon group that doesn't answer to anybody. If she's in with those clowns, you better watch out, son." Zeke warns him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah and Santa Claus shot JFK. Hey, where are those drinks?" Cole asks and Cassie just sighs at him.


	9. No Protection

_Chapter 9: No Protection_

 _-Do not pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men.-_ John F. Kennedy

 _Day 16 of Quarantine_

Cole groans awake as he looks on his chest and saw Cassie snuggled on top of him, he smirks to himself and pats her head. Cassie groans a little and flutters her eyes open and looks at him, "Morning…" she mutters as she was still asleep. "Morning to you too." he tells her, "Come on, time to get up." he tells her, she moans again and sat up, rubbing her eyes, Cole sat up as well and stretches. Then stood up and hits the answer button on his phone. "The location of the final substation has been uploaded to your GPS. Head over there as soon as you can." Moya inform them and Cole ends the call.

He then looks at Cassie as she stood up and stretches as well, "Ready?" he asks her, she nods at him as she was fully awake. "Let go." he states and the jump down from the roof, landing on the train and rode it along the trains. Then Zeke calls them, " _Hey Brother, you know what scares the hell out of me? The thought of the government gettin' their hands on that Ray Sphere._ " Zeke states and Cole tilts his head a little as Cassie places her hands on her hips, "Didn't we already have this conversation?" Cole asks him.

" _I know, I know, you got caught pissin' into the wind, but think about this for a second. If that thing dishes out super powers, what's to stop 'ole Uncle Sam from juicing up the entire military? Or the cops? We'd have no defense against that._ " Zeke informs him, "Didn't know we needed any." Cole informs him, " _Shit, man, open your eyes. Take a look around! You see any Red Cross? Any National Guard? I sure as hell don't. They lied about the whole thing on the bridge. They'll do whatever it takes to stay in power. You need to wake up, buddy. Before it's too late!_ " Zeke states and hung up.

Cole rolls his eyes and jumps off the train and lands on the ground and at the blackout section of the Neon. Cassie followed and looks at the section as well, "Zeke's really obsesses with that Ray's Sphere, isn't he?" she asks him and Cole looks at her, "Sounds like it." he states and Cassie looks back at the blackout section, "We have to destroy it, with what happened to us, it wouldn't wish something like this on my worst enemy." she tells him and he looks at him.

"I know, it's not worth it at all." he states and they both ran into the blackout area. "I hate this part." Cassie mutters as she press her hand to her head. Cole nods and they fired at the Reapers as they fired back at the two. But Cole and Cassie were mindful of the people that were trying to move out of the way and the others that were driving in the cars.

They manage not to hit a single one of the people and got all of the Reapers and manage to restrain them and took out the truck as well and the Reapers on the turret gun as well, then the two make their was back to the sewer entrance, Cole lifts the lid up, Cassie jumps down first and he soon followed after her.

~8~8~8~

The two were in the Sewers as Moya called them, " _Got some Intel for you. The leader of the Reapers is a woman named Sasha. No last name. Until a few mouths ago, she was a high-ranking member of the First Sons. Spearheaded a lot of their research._ " Moya informs then as he was breaking up a little. "So you think she knows where John is?" Cole asks her " _There's no way of knowing. But even is she doesn't know, you have to take her out, it's the only way we'll be able to get a handle on the plague. I'll let you know when I've locked down her location._ " Moya informs him and hung up.

Cassie exhales and then jumps onto the pipe, running along it, Cole followed her as she jumps from thin pipe to another and landed on the platform and ran through the tunnel, but then stops, letting Cole catch up with her, he looks at the panel and saw it was at low, so he charges it and makes the panel move over to them and they both jump over onto the panel and pulled themselves up as it moves back to the thick pipe and land on the edge of it and slide along it and then they both jump over to the platform where the circuit was head.

Cassie walks over to the dead side and places her hands on the cold metal, Cole stood in between them and he looks at her, "Ready?" he states, she looks at him and nods, "Ready." she answers then Cole jumps up, placing his hands on the metal orbs and re-establish the circuits, Cassie threw her head back as her vision went white; she saw both her and Cole, getting a closer look at the Reapers as everything closed down and manages to fires at them in the head and even when the Reapers are hiding behind their shields.

Cole rolls his neck as Cassie rolls her shoulders, feeling great about the new power that they have unlocked. Cole then looks behind the fan and he uses the new power he unlocked, everything slowed down as did the fan and Cole fires at the panel powering it up and the other panels started to move, Cassie looks over at it and then jumps on it, pulling herself up, Cole recharges his powers and jumps onto the panel as well and Cassie pulls him up as well.

Then Zeke calls them, " _Heard people talking on the street, saying that you and Cas are these big heroes, that kind of thing. One gal said you looked different, that you both got some kind of aura of goodness surrounding you._ " Zeke states as they both jumps over to the next panel and lands on it, "You know I don't care about that kind of stuff." Cole informs him.

"I don't either and I'm just a kid." Cassie agrees as well and they jump thick pipe and ran along it then onto the smaller pipes and lands on the destroyed walkway. " _I know, I know. But listen, keep it up. The chicks dig it, and I can use it to my advantage. I'll catch you later._ " Zeke tells them and hung up. "Now it's really going to bite him in the ass." Cassie states as they jump over to the tunnel and Cole looks at her, "You sure about that?" he playfully asks her and she smirks at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Most definitely." she answers, Cole chuckles and they jump onto the thick pipe, walk around it and jump down onto the walkway.

But then they stop as they heard shrieking, "Nope, nope, nope, nope!" Cassie shouts as she jumps back onto the pipe and Cole followed her, he then aims at them and fired, making them explode and take out the others. "Are they gone?" Cassie asks as she tries to take a pipe out to the walkway and Cole exhales and nods, "Yeah, they're gone." he answers and jumps back over onto the walkway and Cassie followed him, "I hate it when they do that." she mutters and Cole pats her head.

"Some here." he states and they ran down the walkway and jumps onto the platform, then a turret fires at them, "Shit! Take cover!" he orders and they hide behind the power circuits, "Alright, use the new power we got." Cole tells her, Cassie looks at him and nods, she then pops us and aims at the Reapers, everything slowed down as she then fires at the Reaper, hitting it in the head, then aims at the propane takes and makes him explode. She smirks and lowers her hand and then they turn and saw they path was behind them.

They wasted no time and they jump onto the walkway, ran then jump to the pipes and pulled themselves into the tunnel, ran through and jumps onto the pipes jumps onto the edge of an opening and hid behind the power circuits as the Reapers on the far end fired at them, "On three." Cole states and Cassie nods at him, they both readied their hands, "Three!" he shouts and they both popped up and used Precision on the Reapers, they head trouble with the Reapers that kept hiding behind their shields, but were able to get them in the end. They both lowered their hands and Cassie looks at the panel that stood still in the air.

Cole looks down at the fan below and saw the power panel behind it. So, he uses Precision and fires at the panel and makes the other panel move. Cassie jumps onto it as Cole recharges. She then jumps on top of the pipe and waited for Cole, he took his chance and jumps onto the panel and pulls himself up and then once the panel moves he jumps over onto the pipe next to Cassie.

She smiles at him and looks down at the other fan on the side wall and used Precision and blast as the power panel and charges it back up. The other panel started to move and Cole jumps onto it as Cassie recharges as well, he then jumps onto the opening edge and watches as the panel turns back to Cassie and she jumps onto it and pulls herself up and once it turns she then jumps onto opening edge and stood next to Cole, he pats her shoulder and jumps onto the pipes, Cassie exhales and followed him as pulls himself into the tunnel.

She pulls herself up as well and they both ran through the tunnel and jump onto the thick pipe and slide along it and then Cole jumps over to the next one and slide along that, Cassie followed as he then jumps down onto the platform and then jumps in front of the substation, Cassie then too jumps down onto the substation and Cole then fires at it and then once the bar was green across the board, the station then started to power back up.

~8~8~8~

The lid on the street was open as Cole push it up and Cassie pulled herself out of the sewers then held the lid open and Cole pulls himself out as well. She then drops the lid and they dust themselves off and look around as the power came back on and the entire Neon was back at full power. Reapers then started to fire on them and the two fired right back at them.

Cassie kicks the last Reaper in the face and he was down, then Cole's phone went off, Cassie looks at him and walks back over as he answers it, " _Cole, you there?_ " Trish asks and the two were in shock, "Trish?" Cole asks her, " _A plane just drop some medical supplies, and someone needs to protect them from the Reapers._ " Trish informs them and Cole looks at Cassie as she just stood there, unsure about what to do or say to her, "And you want Cassie and me to do it." Cole states, " _You two are the only ones I know with super power. Besides you owe me… all of us. I'll be in touch when the crate is safe._ " she states and then hung up. Cole looks at Cassie as she just press her arm, still unsure about what to say.


	10. Trish Reaches Out

_Chapter 10: Trish Reaches Out_

Cole re-establish the Satellite to the section of the Neon and Cassie was right behind him, "You good?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Yeah, I'm good." she answers and they both jump down from the roof and landed in an open alleyway, were Reapers were settled, "Crap." Cassie mutters and then they all fired at each other and the two took out the Reapers. Cassie brush off her hands and they both ran out of the alley and ran up the stairs to the park, but as they were on the flat ground, a woman waves at them, that catches their attention and they walk over to the woman.

"I heard a courier is working for the Reapers. See what he's up to." she tells them, they both nod at her then walks over to the rail and saw a Reaper was running along the sidewalk. They high tailed it onto the power-lines and were on the roof as they followed him from above, then jump down above the train, ran along it and then jumps on the side of the building and climbs back onto the top. And once the Reaper went went to the under-pass, the two jump down and remained hidden as they followed him.

And when the Reaper reaches a dumpster, he places a package under it and started to walk away, Cassie fires at him, knocking him back, then Cole ran up to him and restrains the Reaper, Cassie then ran over as well and picks up the package, Cole walks up to her, grips the other end of the package and the blast shard split between the two. Cassie felt the surge of power as she felt even more stronger as well as did Cole, he smirks at her, pats her shoulder and then they both walk from the alleyway.

~8~8~8~

A medic waves his arms at the two and they walk up, "The Reapers trashes one of the clinics I had set up by one of the piers. Can you scare them away?" he asks them and they both nod at them and then ran to the pier fires at the Reapers that refused to leave in the first place.

Cassie pulls herself up onto the warehouse eats the Reaper on top of the warehouse, then she watches as Cole lures the others into the back and he too pulls himself up onto the warehouse. They waited and saw the Reapers gather in the back and the two then jump and thunder slam back down onto the ground and gets all the Reapers. Once the Reapers were out of the picture, the medic re-sets the clinic back up and attends the wounded, Cassie looks at Cole and they both high-five each other.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie watch as people were running away, confusion and curious enters their minds and they ran up and saw a dead body of a cop, "Oh no…" Cassie mutters as she kneels down, Cole kneels down as well and then places his hand on the officer's head and Cassie place her hand on Cole's shoulder and they both threw their head back.

They pulled their head back down and stood up, then saw an echo of a Reaper kicking the dead officer and ran off, "Crap, this doesn't look good." Cole mutters and they both followed after the Echo. They ran through the alley and under the bridge, but then as they entered another alley, they saw police officers lined up and the Reapers were ready to gun them down.

But Cassie throw a sticky bomb at one and it back away from the officers and the other Reapers and he explodes. Cole then fires at the other two Reapers and finishes them off, saving the officers, "You clean an area of the city and the Reaper posters get torn to shreds. I love it!" Zeke shouts out with glee. Cassie giggles to herself and then both Cole and her walk from the alley and took off down the street.

~8~8~8~

The Electric conduits ran through the park, but they heard firing rifles, they then ran and jump onto the edge and then jump onto the train drop-off, climb up and looks down at the Reapers, then Cassie looks over and taps Cole's shoulder. He looks at her and then looks over and saw both trains were coming, they then look back at the Reaper and then…. BAM! the trains hits all three, making the two flinch, "That's got to hurt." Cassie mutters and Cole nods to himself, "I'm quite positive that they're not going to get up from that one." he states and Cassie shook her head.

They then jump down from the train and in front of a woman, she was waving her arms at them and the two turn to her. "The Reapers are poisoning our water. They're on the roof, will you please help us?" she asks them, they nod at her and took off, running for building. They started on the far and then climb up the top and fired at the Reapers that were on the roof. Then work their way up to the next one and fired fires at the Reapers on the Roof as well, then Cassie flips out of the way as a rocket went flying into the direction she was in.

She then jumps onto the power-line and fired at rocket Reaper with Precision and got him right in the head then lands on the roof across from the water tower. Cole fires at the remaining Reapers as Cassie jumps in as well.

As the last of the Reapers were gone they both jumps over to the roof and Cassie climbs onto the water tower as Cole pulls himself up onto the roof. She then took a deep breath and closes her eyes and mouth, send out a shockwave and Cassie went flying right off the roof, Cole flinches as he heard a thud, then ran over and looks down into the alley and saw that Cassie was using the muddy puddle water to clean the tar right off her face, Cole jumps down as the tar on Cassie face was all gone and she exhales with relief. "God I hate that part." she mutters and stood up and flicks the water right off her. Cole walks over to her and pulls her away from the water and they down the alley.

~8~8~8~

Cassie leans against the wall as she pants to catch her breath, "You okay?" Cole asks her with a smirk on his mouth. "Stop enjoying this." she throws at him, Cole bites his lip, "I'm not enjoying this." he tells her, she just looks at him. He held his hands up in defense, "I'm not I promise." he tells her. She just rolls her eyes and then walks along the sidewalk that was next to the river and she looks down at it, "This suck, never being able to step in water without being electrocuted." she states as Cole looks out as well, "Yeah, that part kinda sucks." he agrees, but then they saw someone waving their arms at them, the two ran up to the woman.

"Look! The Reapers are pulling people right off the streets!" she tells them in a nervous tone, the turn and looks down the all across from the street and then ran through the road and into the alley, getting the Reapers attention and they fired at them, Cassie ran further into the alley, making the Reapers follow as Cole took care of the ones that stayed behind.

Then a conduit Reaper sends out a wave to her, she dodges it and fires at the Reaper, catching him off guard. Cole fires at the other one from behind and knocks him off his feet, Cassie then did a kick twist and kicks the last Reaper into a spin and he crashes to the ground. The prisoners then ran to Cole and Cassie and they applauses for them, Cassie bows her head to them a little and the two quickly took off.

~8~8~8~

They ran pass a small cemetery as a man was standing in the center of it, they stop and walk over to him, "Hey super stars! Can you do something cool so I can grab a picture?" he asks them, they both exchange looks and nod their heads with a little hesitation. "I'll need a few pictures of each move." he tells them. They left the cemetery and Cassie saw a people laying on the ground and she ran over to them, the electricity cracks along her hands and she lowers them to the power and send out a pulse throughout the person entire body.

"Yeah, that's it! Just need a few more pics." the man said with glee. Cassie rolls her eyes and the two ran into the open alley and Cole punches as Reaper a few times, the man touch a few pictures of it, "Awesome, just need a couple more pictures." he states, then the two ran into another sections of the Neon and found another open alley.

Cassie found a car and fires at it, making it explode "Yeah! Keep it up, just need a few more pics!" he states and Cole fires, then he too makes it explode. He then looks at the next car and threw a sticky bomb at it and that made the car explode. The man gets the pictures and thanks them for it, and they watch him leave, "Why do I feel like we were used?" Cassie asks him, Cole sighs a bit, "Because we were." he answers her, "Oh." she mutters with a nod.

~8~8~8~

Cole climbs onto the roof as Cassie followed him, and they look into the open alley of were they were before, they look over at it and saw the Reapers running at the supplies, "Here come the party crashers." he states and the two ran over and did a thunder slam, getting right of them. Then more Reapers came, even the shotgun Reapers, the two separated as the fired at the Reapers and took them out, even the shotgun Reapers.

Then they heard shrieking again, looks over and saw the suicide Reapers, the two jump onto light posts and fired at them, taking a good few of the Reapers along with the suicide Reapers along with them. Then they both jump down and look up seeing a bigger Reaper, but with a machine gun. "Aw… crap." the two whined and fired away at the Reaper, Cassie threw a sticky bomb and it attaches to the Reaper's foot, he fires to get it off, but explodes in the process. Then they look over to their left and saw more Reaper come at them.

Cassie watches as one came to a puddle, she then fires at it and shocks the shotgun Reaper to dead and so did the other, Cole fires at the other Reaper and finishes him off. Then to their right, rocket Reapers came at them, but Cassie fires at the next puddle and shock one of the rocket Reapers to death, Cole fires at the other rocket Reaper and kills him in the process.

Then more Reapers came from the left, "Yeah, bring it on." Cole said in an excited tone, Cassie just smirks as the two raise their hands and fires at them, " _Hey man, you got a sec? Heard you been kickin' around and I kinda got to talk to you about it._ " Zeke states as the two dodge the machine gun, "Gotta got our hand full right now, Reapers all over us." Cole informs him. " _Yeah well, this is kinda important, you know that one blast move, the kind you throw a guy into the air? And then shoot while he's floatin' around? We need to name those kind of moves._ " Zeke tells them, "Now's not really the time." Cole informs him as Cassie took out the machine gun Reaper and Cole took out the shotgun Reaper.

But Zeke kept talking " _I was thinking we call it the Crippler. you know, cause on ones gonna come back from that one. We can plaster it all over some T-shirts and make some serious Cashola. Think about it man, you and Cass are the muscles, I'm the brains. Think about it, man._ " Zeke tells them and hung up.

Cassie then knocks the Reaper right out and exhales as she pants, then they both heard a horn and look over and saw a truck. Cassie groans and ran back to Cole. They both fired at it, even with some sticky bombs. They manage to destroy the truck and then another came, the two fired at it and destroyed that one as well, the more Reaper came, Cassie throws out a lot of sticky bombs, destroying them all, even the trunk as well, she pants from using a lot of power and Cole steps next to her, "You okay?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Yeah… …I'm okay." she answers him and then exhales.

"Come on, lets go check on the stuff." he tells her, she nods and then they both ran back and see that there was no damage done to it, then Trish and another medic ran out to the supplies. Cassie hides behind Cole as Trish stood in front of Cole, "Need any help carrying that stuff?" he asks her, "We got it." Trish tells him and grips her bag strap, "And Cole, thanks." she tells him.

Cole then cross his arms and smirks at her, "Does this mean we're talking again?" he asks her, "We'll see." she answers him, then looks at Cassie as she hides behind Cole, she went to say something to her, but Cole shook his head, telling her ' _not now._ ' Trish nods at him and then took off with the medical supplies.


	11. Dinner with Sasha

_Chapter 11: Dinner with Sasha_

The two walk away from the alley, Cassie felt bad for hiding from Trish, but she was still afraid to talk to her, then Cole's phone went off, " _Cole, I've pinned down Sasha's location – she's operating out of the Jefferson Tunnel. Head to the location marked on your GPS, and I'll you in when you get there._ " Moya inform them and Cole ends the call. The two then climb up to the roof and jumps along them and were over the Jefferson Tunnel.

Cole then calls Moya, "All right Moya, we're across from the Jefferson Tunnel." Cole informs her as they look at the block entrance. " _Since the entrance is block, you're going to have to figure a way to get down there. Your best bet is to head into the compound across the street and look for a way to open the gate._ " Moya informs him, Cassie smirks and cracks her knuckles, "Rock 'n roll." he states and stretches his arms. They both jump down and ran to the closed compound, Cole fires at the panel to full green and the door open.

Cassie then saw a suicide Reaper running at them. Cassie send out a shockwave and make him fly back and Cole fires at him and make him explode in mid-air. Once that was done and the two ran in the door closes behind them and the dodge the bullets coming at them and hid under the wall as the Reaper couldn't fire at them, nor could the turrets.

But then Cole pulls himself up, fires at the Reaper above them, Cassie then pulls herself up as well and they hid behind the container and kept out of the turrets sight. Then a Reaper came into their view then fires at them, but Cole fires back and kills the Reaper. Cassie then took her chance and ran to the next container and hang from it, she then uses Precision and takes out the Reapers on the lookout posts , then pulls back and lands on her feet.

Cole then came and join her, then ran out to the wall and pulled themselves up, the manage to dodge the turrets and came out of the firing range. Then they fired at the Reapers that had man the guns, restraining them and disables the turrets and then ran to the closet lookout post and they both climb the top. " _ **Sweet, delicious Cole, coming home at last. I've been waiting for you, longing for you.**_ " Sasha tells him, Cassie shook her head and covers her ears, trying to block Sasha out of her mind. "Just shut up." Cole orders her and they couldn't hear her anymore.

And they jump down onto the walk way, ran over to the next outlook and then climb up to the post and they look and saw a lever of some sorts, Cole pulls it and makes the entrance open to Jefferson Tunnel open below them. And Reaper step out of the tunnel. Then Cassie jumps down and fires at them, Cole watches from above as Cassie finished them off and he joins her down below. " _ **I can feel the lover inside you, just waiting to be coaxed out. We're going to have such fun.**_ " Sasha states, "Not listening." Cassie mutters herself, Cole pats her shoulder and they both walk into the tunnel and the door closes behind them.

Cassie turns back and sighs, then looks back at Cole, "Out of the frying pan…" he states, "And into the fire." Cassie agrees and they walk into the tunnel. Then they both heard shrieking, then saw a suicide Reaper running at them, Cassie firing at him and took out a few of the Reapers and Cole finishes off the rest. "Getting sick of you guys." Cole groans to himself. They then continued on and fired at the Reapers they stood in their way. " _ **What's this? No, that's not possible. You lie!**_ " Sasha screams in their heads, "Ugh!" the two groans at her as they try to block her out and continued firing at the Reapers and finishes them off.

They continued on as they came to a gate that was locked, Cole fires at the lock and the gets flies open and the two ran in and Cassie gasp as she covers her hands. "Moya… I think we found where they're making the Reapers. Bunch of people down here, locked in cages, machines spraying the black tar all over them." Cole informs the agent, " _Get them out of there and then deal with Sasha._ " Moya orders. Cassie pulls her hands away and clutch her fist and nods.

"Our pleasure." Cole agrees and the two split up and fires at the locks, freeing the people from the gates and the make a run for it. Cassie frees two Reapers and stood ready for them, but they just look around and walks out of their cages. Cassie steps out of her stance and walks up to one and waves her hand in front of their faces, getting no reaction. "My God… why would she do something like this?" Cassie questions. Then saw Cole walk to them, waving a hand in front of one of them, getting the same thing.

"I don't think we can help them." he tells her, taking a hold of her arm and pulls her along. " _ **You think I don't see her, the way you're parading her around like a common Jezebel? I see everything now, Kessler. All of it.**_ " Sasha said in an angry tone, "Damn, what's your problem?" Cole questions her, "What the hell are you talking about?" Cassie questions her. " _ **Oh, you're a tricky bastard. Playing your games, thinking you're smarter then everyone else. You're going to pay. Oh god yes.**_ " she growls and was gone.

Cassie shook her head and they continued on, "What the hell is wrong with her?" Cassie questions as they were over a hole where Sasha dwell below, "I think we're about to find out." Cole informs her and they both jump down. Once they touch the ground, the gate open and there sat Sasha as she was half mutated. "Darling! What took you? Was there traffic? I told you not to take the bridge, it's always backed up at night." she states then stood up, "Get dressed, we have dinner plans tonight, of course I told you. Silly man." she states then disappeared into the tar. "You got to be kidding me." Cole and Cassie muttered.

They then started to walk through the tar, "Ugh, I hate this part." Cassie mutters "Crap!" Cole swore and they were step into the tar, then Sasha suddenly appears before Cole, "Stop trying to confuse me!" Sasha snaps and grips a hold of Cole, then lets out her tentacle tongue, he tries to grip a hold of the tar pipe on her shoulder. Then Cassie jumps on Sasha's back making Sasha let go of Cole and he grips a hold of the pump, "Keep talking…" he snaps back at her and rips the pump right off her. Cassie jumps off her and lands on the dry concrete, Cole followed her and looks back at Sasha.

She grips a hold of her shoulder and shrieks at them and disappeared back into the tar, "HA-Ha-HA!" Sasha laughs like a madman. Then she reappears back in the center, "Damn nutjobs." Cole mutters as Cassie jumps onto a light post and Cole did the same and fires at Sasha and she disappeared back into the tar, "They're excepting us as seven. Of course it's formal wear. I laid out your tuxedo. And I made soup out of the neighbor's bones." Sasha states and Cassie felt a shiver run down her spine. "You want a taste?" she growls as him and the fake Reapers fired at them. But the two fired back, making them vanish into thin air, then Sasha reappears and the two fired at her and makes her go down.

"Now that she's down. It's time to get up close and personal." Cole states, Cassie nods from him, then jumps down and was right in Sasha's face, Sasha lets out tentacle tongue as Cassie held her back, then Cole jumps over and took a hold of the tar pump on her collarbone, "Yes, Yes. I love it." Sasha said in pleasure. "Hold still." Cole orders and rips it right of her collarbone, Cassie ran back to Cole and they step onto the concrete as Sasha shrieks out and disappears back into the tar.

Then fake Reapers appeared and the two fired at them, "Remember the weekend in Maine? We stayed in bed the entire time, and oh how you whispered to me." she said in a pleasured tone, Cassie shivers at the images in her head, "The Promises you made!" she snaps again at him "Shut the hell up!" Cole snaps at her, "You never wanted to have children, didn't have the time for them, you said. But here you are now… with a child! I'll kill this brat! I'll make you watch as as rip the flesh from her bones!" Sasha growls and Cole held Cassie close to him, "Touch her and I'll fry you to a crisp." Cole growls back at her. Then some weird thing pops out of the tar and was ready to fire at them.

But Cole lets Cassie go and she fires at it and destroys it. "Why Kessler? Why do you love her? I'll kill her, I swear it. I'll swear skin like a robe." Sasha snaps at them. Then more fake Reapers appeared and they both fired at the fake Reapers and then at Sasha as she appeared.

Once they got enough shots in, she falls over onto her hands and knees then the two ran to her and Cole grips a hold on the tar pump on her shoulder and started to pull at it, Sasha grips a hold of his arms, but Cassie grabs them pulls them right off, "Whorish bitch!" Sasha snaps at her, but Cassie tightens her grip and make Sasha screams as she felt her bones brake.

Then Cole rips the tar pump off "Crazy bitch." Cole snaps as Cassie ran to him and they step back onto the concrete. Sasha shrieks and disappear back into the tar, they jump onto some light post to avoid Sasha tar blast, then they fired back at her. "You don't know, do you? Of course, how could you. But you'll find out soon enough. And oh how you'll weep." Sasha states, Cassie sighs, "Nothing you say Sasha makes any sense!" she shouts into the air.

Then more fake Reapers appeared and fires at them, Cassie and Cole fires back and makes them vanish and the bomb blast tar as well and they fired at Sasha as she reappears, then once she was on her hands and knees. The two ran to her, "Why won't you just die?" Cole snaps as Sasha appears in front of him, then Cassie jumps onto Sasha's back and makes her let Cole go and he grabs a hold of the tar pump and rips it right of her.

Cassie jumps off and lands next to Cole, Sasha screams in falls back onto the ground and laid there. Then looks over her shoulder at them, "You'll never control it, Cole. Cassandra." Sasha states as she sound like a different person. "Look at me. Look at what it's done. It controls you."

~8~8~8~

 **Sasha as was peace of shit before the blast, but looking at her now. Is this what our powers are going to do to us?**

 **A twisted body and warped mind… is that my future?**

 **Either way, she knows about the First Sons and their Ray Sphere, if we're going to dig our way out of here and it starts with her talking, right now.**

 **They came in fast, smoke everywhere. Sasha was pulled out… whoever they were pros, trained for this kind of thing. Cassie was able to get me out of the rumble.**

 **There was no time to think, water was pouring in and the whole place was falling apart. With no way back, we went forward, into the slums of the Warran.**


	12. Stranded

_Chapter 12: Stranded_

Cole and Cassie were in the other end of the tunnel, but the power on the other side was out and Cassie felt her head fuzzing and burning her from the inside. " _Cole, what happened down there? Is Sasha dead?_ " Moya asks, Cassie sighs and press her forehead against the wall. "I wish. Beat the living hell out of her, but some guys in mask came and grabbed her. Brought the whole tunnel down." Cole informs her, " _It was probably the First Sons. If we're lucky, they'll take care of her for us._ " Moya states and Cassie smirks a bit to herself

"Yeah, that'd be swell. Listen, the power is out in this whole borough, Cassie and I barley got have the energy to walk. We're going to get the nearest substation back online." Cole informs her then hang up.

He then looks at Cassie as she was ready to pass out, he grips her arm and pulls her right over his shoulder and ran out firing at the Dust-men in front of them. "Zeke, pick up." Cole states as he finishes off the Dust-men " _Hey brother. Where the hell have you and Cass been?_ " Zeke asks as he answers. "It's a long story. Wanted to let you know we're over in the Warren." Cole informs him as he ran down the street with Cassie swung over his shoulder.

" _The Warren? Damn man, that place was nightmare-central before the blast – hate to see what it's like now._ " Zeke states and Cole scoffs a little. "Hasn't gotten any better that's for sure. I'll give you a call when I figure out how I'm going to get back home." Cole informs him. " _Keep your nose to the wind, man._ " Zeke tells him and hung up. Cole fires away at the Dust Men as he took them down one by one and showed them no mercy, Cassie started to groans as she was waking up.

He looks at her then found the entrance to the sewers and jumps down and lands in the sewers. Cassie gasp awake as she felt Cole's electricity course right through her, she coughs as she tries to breath and Cole sets her down. "You okay?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yeah, I'm good." she answers and Cole helps her to her feet. " _Pulled some Intel on the Warren. A couple of days after the blast, the homeless people living there banded together and seized control of the entire borough. They call themselves the Dust Men._ " Moya informs them, "Guess that explains why they're all wearing trash bags." Cole states and Cassie rubs her neck. " _I suspect that they're lad by an extremely power conduit, so it'd be a big mistake to underestimate them._ " Moya warns them.

"I get it." Cole states and ends the call. The two then ran through the way, jumping from pipe-line to walkway. Then climb up into the tunnel and found the circuit.

Cassie walks over and places her hands on the cold metal. Cole jumps up and re-establish the connection and Cassie threw her head back and her vision turn white; she could see Cole gliding through the air and can land to roof and onto a train tack leg. Even from power-line to power-line. She pulls her head back as Cole stood up, "Oh hell yes." he said as he was pleased about the new power he unlock. Cassie smirks then ran out the edge, jumps and uses her thrusters to glide over and land on a pipe-line.

She chuckles and nods her head, "Oh hell to the yes." she states, Cole chuckles as he followed her as she jumps over into the tunnel and ran through it and jumps down onto the way, but the door ahead was block and Cassie throws a sticky bomb and blew the door away, the two jump over and were greeted by the Dust Men, Cole fires at the water, getting all six as Cassie uses Precision on the only one starting on dry land.

Once they were dead and out of the way, they hurried through the sewers and through obstacles and finally can to the station and Cole power it right up.

~8~8~8~

The lid gets lifted right back up as Cassie steps out of the sewers and held it up as Cole pulls himself at as well, she then drops it as he was out and they look around and watch the power come back online, Cassie exhales as her body was feeling more cooler and lighter. Cole place his hand on her shoulder, she nods a him and he took his arm back, " _Hey Cole, you remember Dwight? Just ran into his sister and she thinks he's in some kind of trouble. Wants to know if you'll look for him._ " Zeke informs them and Cassie wasn't familiar with a person named Dwight. "Dwight? Didn't that guy still your car and strip it down for parts?" Cole asks him and Cassie quickly covers her mouth to keep herself from laugh, Cole smirk, knowing that she was smiling a little.

Zeke then lets a strained laugh, " _Yeah, yeah, yeah he was a real tool. But you know I've dug his sister for a real long time now and uh, you'd be doing me a real solid with this one._ " Zeke states and Cassie crosses her arms.

Cole places his hands on his hips, "And you think if I find Dwight, she'll _reward_ you." Cole summons up and Cassie drops her head. " _Hell, it not like I can do anything from here. She says Dwight was hangin' around the Chummy Chicken last time the talked, guess he was working over there. That might be a good place for you to start._ " he states and hung up, Cassie pulls her hand to her face and covers it as she shook her head. Cole places his hand on her back, " _Cole, are you there?_ " Trish asks as she sounded a little frighten getting Cassie to move her hand away from her face.

"Hi Trish." Cole answers as Cassie move in close, " _It's getting bad over here. People are dying, and there's nothing I can do, I need to get a bus over to Bayview, and see if it still had any supplies._ " Trish informs them, "Cass and I came through the tunnel and it's trashed. Same with the Stone Canal drawbridge." Cole informs her. " _You remember Roger Miller from Amy's graduation? He's a city's engineer that use to work with my dad. If anyone can fix the bridge, it be him. He lives by Valentine Park._ " Trish informs him, "I'll try and find him." Cole answers her and hung up.


	13. Zeke's Repuest

_Chapter 13: Zeke's Request_

Cole went to reboot the Satellite connection and blast shards as Cassie ran around picking up dead drops and blast shards as well, then regroup at the gas station, climb it and sat on the roof. "Got all the Satellites updated and connected and a few blast shards, you?" he asks as he looks at her and she looks at him, "5 dead drops and a few blast shards." she answer, he leans back and places his arm on his knee. She then digs into her pocket. "Here, I didn't listen to them yet, so I'd through both could." she tells him pulling out her phone. Then places the first context.

' _Discovered a cache of documents relating to the work of Luigi Galvani. It's obvious that someone, probably Kessler, took Galvani's idea of how electricity interacts with muscles and try to expand it. But a bunch of stuff here about creating a new kind of ion, but I don't understand it. Going to copy all of this and send to the PO box._ '

Cassie then ends the recording and looks at Cole, "So let me get this straight, Kessler, used Luigi's idea on electricity and infused it in us?" he asks Cassie shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, dad was a detective, he would of figured something like this out, but I don't know anyone named Galvani or have heard of him before." she tells him, Cole nods, "Play the next one." he asks and she did so.

' _Escorted Sasha into the Warren tonight so she can meet with some older man. Don't know his name, and Sasha made it clear that she wanted the meet kept a secret. As for the Warren, it's worse than I had imagined. Homeless people everywhere, people starving, buildings on verge of falling down. Someone needs to take a bulldozer to that place._ '

Then the recording and the two look at each other, "Sasha was in cahoots with someone of the Warren?" Cassie asks, Cole shrugs. "Maybe the leader of the Dust Men?" Cole suggests. "Lets here the next one." Cole states and Cassie nods.

' _Background information. According to the group's official history, research surged ahead and numerous breakthroughs were achieved under Tate's leadership. Side-note: No evidence remains of any specific breakthroughs. Repeated requests to witness anything created during this era were denied. End side note._ '

The recording stops and the two look at each other, "I have no idea what that's suppose to mean." Cole states, "Neither do I." Cassie answers and started the next one.

' _First glimpse of a device Kessler calls the "Ray Sphere". It's about the size of a basketball and appears to be constructed from two halves that are connected via an array of electric cables and silicon boards. An unknown object occupies its center. At first blush, it looks like a bomb of some type. Going to have to track it carefully._ '

John's recording stops and Cassie looks at Cole, "The Ray Sphere, what it the color blue?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Yeah, from what I can remember. It radiated the color blue then everything went white." Cole informs her as he rubs the back of his head. Cassie nods at him, "Yeah, I remember seeing you hold it and it started to power up, then everything went white." she agrees as well. "But I've been thinking… what if you were only meant to survive the blast?" she asks and he looks at her, "No, don't think like that, don't even let the thought cross your mind ever again." he tells her and she looks at him.

"I'm glad you survived the blast, I'm glad I got to know you and right now, I'd never let anything happen to you, you're my friend and you better remember that." he tells her, making her look at him in surprise. Cole looks away and blushes from embarrassment.

Cassie couldn't help but smile at him a little, "Thank you Cole, I feel a lot better hearing you saw that." she tells him, he scoffs. "Just play the next one." He mutters, Cassie giggles knowing that he was a big softie underneath his bad boy reputation, then plays the next one.

' _Audio recording of Kessler follows: Experiment #34j. Placing a male rat of average size into a lead box; the Ray Sphere in a secondary chamber adjacent to test subject. All previous experiment have ended instantaneous death of the subject. Closing the lid. Activating the Ray Sphere. Ray Sphere is cycling down, and, wait. I can hear the subject moving. Unbelievable – it's flying! Dammit, shoot it! Shoot it!_ '

The recording stop, "How many creatures did he tested it on?" Cassie questions, Cole looks at her, "I don't think we want to know the answer to that, Cassie." he tells her, she looks at him, feeling very said about it and exhales, "Alright, that was the one." she states and places her phone away and the two stood up.

"So… where to next?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Whatever trouble that decides to smack right into us." he answers her. She smiles at him and they both jump off the roof.

~8~8~8~

Cassie walks along the rails next to the docks as Cole was keeping her balance, they then saw a medic waves his arms at them, Cassie then falls into Cole's arms, he catches her with ease then sets her down and the walk onto the pier and stood in front of the medic, "The Dust Men- they took my brother, dress him in a uniform and hat. They are making him patrol with them. Free him, please!" the medic asks of them, then handed Cassie a photo, she took it and looks at it as Cole looks over her shoulder.

They saw that he was wearing a box on his head with two thick white lines on it, "Okay, lets go." Cole states, Cassie looks at him, nods and they took off onto the street and saw four Dust Men paroling along the side walk, Cassie looks at the photo and then back at the Dust Men. She then spots the Medic's brother, then nudge Cole's shoulder. He looks at her as she held the photo out to him, "Found him." he states as he took it from her. "Far back, left side." she tells him.

He looks at the men and nods, "Alright, lets do this." he states and they both took off, right at the Dust Men. The Dust Men fired at them. Making the two split off and flank the Dust Men from both side. Cassie fires at one as Cole fires at the two.

Then the last remaining Dust Man ran and cowards behind a trash can then Cole and Cassie walks over to him, "It's alright." Cassie tells them, he looks up at them, "Your brother sent us." she assures him, he exhales and nods at her. Then the medic ran to them.

"Thank you so much, Cole. Cassie." he tells them and the two took off. She watches them go and looks back at Cole, "I'd say we did some good here." she tells him, he smirks and places his arm on her shoulders. "Have you forgotten the other good we've done?" he asks her, making her smile and cross her arms, "Just one more thing to add." she states and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

They walk along the sidewalk and then saw a woman walking her hands at them and so they walk up to her, "The Dust men took my brother, and they're stealing the Blast Shards we hid!" she informs them, then the two followed her into the alley, seeing the Dust Men, talking the woman's brother in one end and the other Dust Men in the other end.

- _I could rescue her brother and give up the shards. Or maybe I'll let the Dust Men haul him away, and then all of the shards are mine._ \- Cole states, he think for a moment and then both Cassie and Cole took off after the Reapers and rescued the brother, giving up the shards.

Cassie slams her foot onto the Dust Man's chest and glares down at him, then raise her hand and place restraints on him, he struggles but to no success on freeing himself, she then brush off her hands and walks back to Cole, he pats her shoulder, making her smile at him "You saved him! I'll never forget you!" the woman states as she and her brother took off. The two watch them then the two turn and left as well.

~8~8~8~

They were walking pass the gas station, but Cassie stops as she saw a woman waving at her, Cole stops and looks at his partner and saw that she was looking at someone else, so they both walk over to her, "Damn transients put surveillance gear all over my building. Destroy that stuff." she tells them, then showed the two where her building was at.

Cassie sighs to herself then rolls her shoulders, "Lets do this." she mutters then the two split off and took a side of the buildings, frying the camera on the sides.

A few Dust Men fired at them to stop or delay them, but the conduits fired back at the Dust Men and destroyed all of the camera and jump down from the building and Cole dust off his hands as Cassie dust off her shoulders.

~8~8~8~

They walk along the sidewalk and stop in front of a cop and listen to what he had to say, "Hey, can you escort these guys across town? We need to interrogate them." he informs them.

Cole nods at him then walks off, Cassie followed as they followed the cop to four captured Dust Men, Cole shot a smirk at Cassie as he too was smirking as well, they raise their arms and Cole fires at one of them, then they started to walk, Cassie then fire at them too and they walk even faster. "We don't have all day." Cole growls at them as they walk down the sidewalk. Everyone steered clear of the Dust Men, but just after the cross the road, two started to fight back.

Cassie slams her fist into the Dust Man's face as Cole fires at the other one, "Bad move." she snaps at him, placing him in a hold, "You just made a big mistake." Cole growls as well and the two Dust Men gave up, Cassie release her and they fall back in line and started to walk, but Cole fires at one of them and they started to walk even faster. "Walk or die. Your choice." Cole informs them and the two stayed very close to the Dust Men. But they were then ambush, making the prisoners kneel down and Cole fires at them and Cassie throw two sticky bombs at them and they exploded. Cole was surprise she was able to throw two and she turns her attention back at Dust Men, they stand up and started to walk.

But she then fires at one, "Stop screwing around! Walk!" she orders and they walk after, Cole smiles and he followed after her, but then as they were half way to the other side, two then started to fight back, Cassie dodges the rocks and then punches the Dust Man, Cole fought the other Dust Man as well, "I'm gonna mess you up." he threatens him. She Cassie them slams her foot against the Dust Man's chest. "Enough!" she snaps at him and he raise his hands at her. She then removes her foot and allows him to stand up again.

Then they all stood up and started to walk, but then Cole fires at one, "Move it." Cole orders and they walk even faster, then as they were almost there, two made dash for it, "I don't think so!" she snaps and took of after them, then she fires at them and knocks the both of them down, "Nice try." she tells them, then grabs the scuffs of their backs and drags them back to the others and toss them on the ground next to the other two. Cole looks down at them in shock and then at her, at a loss of words, the two Reapers stood up and line up in front of the gate and two officers came out and took them in.

Cole watches them go in then at Cassie as she dust off her hands then looks at him, "What?" she asks and Cole look to tear up, "You okay?" she asks him, he pulls his fist to his hand as a warm feeling swells up in his chest. Then realization hits her, "Oh god… Cole. No." she states as she took a step back. But he already wraps his arms around her, and nuzzles his cheek against hers. "I'm so proud of you!" he cries and she laughs, "Cole – Hahaha! - stop! Your bread hurts!" she laughs, trying to pry him off her. But he just squeezes her tightly and she just kept on laughing.

~8~8~8~

The two ran down the street then stop behind a couch, Cassie then presses the answer button on her phone that was hook on her pants. " _Some of my guys have noticed that a group of Dust Men keep going in and out of that building._ " the Warden states and the two look across the street seeing an abandon warehouse. " _I think they're using it as a weapons warehouse. Smoke them out._ " Harms orders them and Cassie press the end button on her phone.

She then looks at Cole, he nods at her and they both ran over to the house, climbing up the side of the house.

Then Cole pulls himself up and looks back down as Cassie and helps her onto the roof of the warehouse. She nods and mumbles a thanks to him, he nods at her and they both walk over to the air-conditioning unit, press their hands to it, electricity courses over it and then it shorted-out and the building started to smoke. Police officers showed up and started to fire at the Dust Men.

Cole and Cassie jump down and fired bolt lighting at them, helping the officers take down the Dust Men. But Cassie was forced to use her hand to hand combat skills, due to the fact that civilians that were getting caught in the crossfire, Cole then turns to Cassie, "Get the civilians out of here!" he tells her, she nods and stood up, "Everyone, come on! This way!" she calls out waving her arm to the other side of the street.

The people look at her and ran for it, "Come on! Go, go, go! Ran for safety!" she tells them as they ran across the street, then saw a Dust Man at one of them, "Look out!" she cries, ran to the woman, shield her as the Dust Man fires and Cassie lets out a gasp as she was shot in the shoulder and collapse onto the ground, covering the woman, then people stop and gathered around her, Cole stops and looks at the crowd as they gathered around Cassie.

The woman pulls herself out from under Cassie, making the young Electric conduit roll onto her side. "Hey, you okay?" she asks her, shaking Cassie's shoulder, Cassie groans in pain a little and tries to get up, but pain shot through her body and she collapse back onto the ground. The people exchange looks, then looks at the Dust Men, anger covers their faces and they started to shout at the Dust Men, picking up any objects from the ground.

Then started to throw them at the Dust Men, getting a few shots in, Cole and the cops were surprise that the people started to fight back, they continued on and finished off the Dust Men, the people cheered as they got rid of the Dust Men that came out from the warehouse, but Cole could care less, he soon ran to Cassie, falls onto the ground and gathers her into her arms. "Come on Cassie, say something. Anything!" he begs her and the other gathered around them both. Cassie groans and flutters her eyes open.

"Ow…" she moans and Cole exhales with relief. "She's okay!" a man cries out, the other cheered as Cole stood up with Cassie in his arms. "I'll get you something you can leech off." he tells her and she smiles, "Yay…" she said in a mutter, making Cole chuckle a little, the people moved out of their way and the two were gone into they alley, "Here, a power outlet." he tells her, placing her on her feet and helps her stand, she looks at the power outlet, held out her arm and the electricity flew out from the metal and into her fingertips.

She exhales and stops before she could drain it dry, Cole lets her go and she stood perfectly on her two feet. "Thanks Cole." she states and rolls her shoulder that was shot, he smirks and places his hand on her head. "Like I said…" he tells her, then pulls her close to him, Cole smiles as he presses his lips lightly to her hairline with his eyes closed, "You're my friend and I won't let anything happen to you." he tells her, she smiles again to herself, with a gleeful look in her eyes. She then closes them and laid her head against Cole's chest, happy that she met Cole.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie ran into the tunnel next to the prison, but then dodge the Dust Men that fired at them. The people around them picks up some rocks and threw them at the Dust Men, getting in a few hits, one went flying forward, Cassie then swung her arm out, slamming it against the Dust Men neck and he smacks against the ground. She then press her foot against the Dust Men chest, and points her fist towards him, locking in restrains, keeping him pinned onto the ground. She then moves her foot away from him then looks over seeing that Cole took care of the other two.

She walks over to him and he looks at her, "You good?" he asks her, she smiles and nods at him. He nods too then pulls his hand away from her and they both look at the ocean, Cassie leans against the rail, "You think we can trust Moya?" she asks him, he looks at her, then turns his back to the ocean, cross his arms and leans against the rail. "I really don't know, she's gotten us this far… why do you ask?" he tells her and she looks away,

"I've got this feeling in the back of my head – more like a gut feeling, that she lied to us about something." she states, Cole nods. "Maybe, but hang onto the thought, you may be right about it." he tells her, she nods at him, then Cole's phone went off, the two look at it and Cole answers it. " _Some of those damn Dust Men have broken out of their cells, and they're making a stand on the roof of the central prison tower. If you climb up the back wall, you should be able to surprise them. Just make sure you take them out – we've got to show them that we don't tolerate that kind of crap._ " Harms informs them and Cole ends the call. "To the roof?" Cassie asks him.

Cole smirks and nods, "To the roof." he tells her and they ran to a lamp post, jumps onto it, then started their climb up onto the roof of the prison. The got the second level and fired at the Dust Men, sending them fall off the roof and crash onto the ground, killing them. Then they used the windows and climb up to the second roof and blasted right at the Dust Men, Cassie then did a thunder drop on the Dust Men below and sent them all flying right off the roof.

Cole jumps down and looks over the rail and saw that the Dust Men were definitely not getting back up from that fall and he leans back. "Now that was badass." he states, Cassie shrugs at him, " _Nice work. Hopefully that'll keep the other prisoners in line._ " Harms informs then and Cole hang up then, then the two look at each other and they high-fived each other.

~8~8~8~

The Conduits ran to a pier, where Dwight was said to be, but they got there, walk further down the pier and found a dead body instead. "I guess this must be him." Cassie states, Cole walks over, kneels down and looks at the face, "Yep, that's him." he states and then he stood up and he uses the quick dial on his phone. "Dwight's dead, Zeke. Someone really messed him up." Cole informs his best friend. " _Aw, man – he's sister's gonna flip out when I tell her that._ " Zeke states and Cassie nods as her hand was on her hip. " _Hell, you should find the guys who did it – I could play that angle. Maybe._ " Zeke states and Cassie arch her eyebrow to herself with a shake of her head. " _C'mon man, I need this._ " Zeke begs them, "There is something deeply wrong with you, Zeke." Cole informs him and then hung up.

Cassie sighs, "I hope this is the only time he asks us this." Cassie mutters as they walk over to his body, "You and me both." Cole agrees and they both looks down at Dwight. "You want to see his memories or should I?" she asks him and he looks at her, "We'll both look." he tells her, she nods as Cole then leans down and held his hand over Dwight's head as Cassie places her hand on Cole's shoulder and they both throw there head back, eyes rolling to the back of their head.

~Flash~

 _ **Looking through Dwight's eyes they could see something glowing an Orangish yellow that was peering out from behind the warehouse, "What the hell?" Dwight mutters as he goes in for a closer look.**_

 _ **Then that thing was not alone and then jumps right at Dwight, "No! Stay away from me!" he snaps at the trash things. He he screams out in pain as they mauled him, and the last thing he saw was white.**_

~End of Flash~

Cole pulls his hand back as Cassie did the same with hers, they lowered their heads and saw an echo of a bigger looking Dust Man waddling away. (Yes, I said waddling, deal with it TuT) they then started to follow the echo around the pier, " _You use that psychic vision-dealy to see that killer_?" Zeke asks as he calls back. "Hard to make out – looked like a man and a dog or something." Cole answers as they followed it to the street.

" _Dwight was killed by a dog? Damn! Had a cousin that went the same way. Whew, shouldn't have had an open casket, but ole Smittly wanted one. People were passing out, puking, you name it. It was horrible. Still haven't recovered from that one._ " Zeke tells them then hung up.

Cassie felt her stomach flip in discomfort, "Yeah, I didn't need to know that Zeke." she mutters, Cole just pats her shoulder as they pass dead people on the street. As they were passing another pier, the echo stops as three big crab like things crawled away from it then the echo started to cross the street, but as they were about to walk down the sidewalk, a man turn to them and was excited by their presence "Holy crap, you're them. It's great what you're doing, the way you're cleaning up this place." he tells them, Cassie tilts her head a little at him as Cole cross his arms. "What are these posters supposed to be?" Cole asks him as the two look at the two set of posters.

He shot a look at them, "Just trying something out, you know, spreading the word about ya, what do you think. Which one do you like?" he informs them. - _Since this guy's going to hang those up anyway, I might as well decide how people should view us. Do we want them to love us – or fear us?_ \- Cole asks himself. He then looks at Cassie as she was deciding as well.

The Poster on the left showed Cole standing on a metal fence and was holding out a bolt in his hand, looking proud and honorable, the people stood below him as Cassie stood behind him, holding her hand up a little as she had electricity in her hand and looks out where Cole was standing, the color scheme was white, blue and a hint of gold.

In the Poster on the right, Cole's face was plastered on it, but he was giving a sinful smirk as half of his face was a skeleton, the city was in ruins and in front of his face, under his chin, Stood Cassie as she has her back facing forward, looking down at her raise hand as red electricity was crackled on it, her arms covered in tar as a few of her veins on her neck as black as well and they could see she was smirking a well, but a bit more sinful, the color scheme was red will little bit of black.

She shutters as she remember the crazy bitch Sasha, she then looks at Cole, the both nod and looks at the posters. "That one." the both said, pointing at the love poster. The man looks at the poster as well. Then smiles and looks at them. "Right on! I'll print up more of those and start hanging 'em all over the city it's going to be awesome!" he states, they both nod at him and he ran off, "Zeke is never going to believe this one." Cole and Cassie mutters then walk off. Then they used their radar sense and followed the echo into the alley, but as they were going to make a turn, Cassie stops as she heard something crash open, she looks around and cautiously follows after Cole, she then bumps into him.

Then she looks up, seeing that he was looking at something, peers out and saw the crab like trash things and then they both sighed in annoyance. "You got to be kidding me." they both muttered as the crap thing scurried at them, but the two sent out shockwaves and sent them all flying into the air and they exploded in the air.

They continued down the alley, but then two way out set on fire and they were forced to make a right, but then were greeted with a turret facing them. "Seriously?" Cassie snaps and the two then started to climb up the wall, onto the roof then ran to the edge and fired at the Dust them, that tried to stop them. Cassie jumps down and disable the turret, then Cole jumps down as well and threw a sticky bomb at the Dust Man that was coming up behind her, he back away quickly and then explodes as smack against the ground.

Cassie looks behind her and saw Cole standing right there. "Oh hey." she states and he looks at her, "You good?" he asks, she tilts her head a little and nods. "Then lets go." he tells her and they followed after the echo. " _Any Luck?_ " Zeke asks as he calls back. "Not yet. Dealing with some crab-things that are running all over the place. I think the transients are making them from old part." Cole informs him.

Both following the echo down the street. " _Well, keep looking, man. Gotta find that trash-bagger that killed Dwight._ " Zeke tells them, then Cassie opens her phone and was link onto the conversation, "Why are we doing this again Zeke?" she asks him, " _Because, I'm asking you guys for a favor and I'm begging here._ " he answers her, "Oh." she states and the two hung up, then they heard crazy shouts, looks up and saw a rocker launcher that a Dust Man was holding and a suicide bomber, "Oh Crap!" Cassie shouts and the two quickly jump off the sidewalk as the rocket almost hit them.

Then Cassie sent out a shockwave and sent the two bombers flying into the air, Cole fires at them, making them explode, she then sent out another, making the trash crab fly back and explode in the air. Cole ran to the black bag Dust Man and kicks his ass, getting him good, he then heard more bomber running at them, so he send out some shockwaves, making fly out and drown in the water, Cassie work on healing the people that got caught in the blast.

Once that was done, they cross the street again, that was under the train to the other side of the sidewalk. But then stop as they heard more crazy shouts, along with the trash crabs, "Nope!" Cassie rejects and they ran to a train leg, climbs it and stayed high as the two bombers and trash-crabs below gathered under them, then the bomber explode taking the trash-crabs with them. Once they were gone, the two slide down the leg and continued on further down the sidewalk, until the echo turn into a smoking alley, making the two stop and looks at it. "You know that screams trap, right?" Cassie asks him.

He nods, "But we're going anyway?" she asks again, he nods again and she sighs. "Alright lets do this." she states they step inside the alley and trash crabs appear and scurries to them. Then Cole sets out a shockwave making them fly back and explode, "Frickin' junk monsters." Cole mutters and they walk through the alley, following the echo.

They step out of the smoke and onto the street, following the echo down the road and finally finding the Dust Man that was actually a conduit as well and it can control the trash-crabs. "Finally found you sorry ass." Cole snaps as the Transient conduit aims his rocket launcher at them, "Oh hell no!" Cassie snaps then sends out a shockwave at them, making the flying rocket turn back and hot the transient conduit and he flies forward, he hovers in the air, then Cole threw a sticky bomb and it attaches to the transient's foot and he explodes, the trash-crabs coming at the two explode as well and the two relaxed, "Hey Zeke, I took care of the guy that greased Dwight. And just so we're clear, this was a one-time deal. We're not doing this to help you score." Cole informs him. " _Hey, I hear you, brother. I owe you a big one._ " Zeke tells them and Cassie rolls her eyes a little.


	14. An Old Friend

_Chapter 14: An Old Friend_

Jumping down onto a roof, the two look into Valentine Park and saw Roger, but he was on his knees and two Dust Men were guarding him. "This doesn't look good." Cole mutters, Cassie let out a small 'uh-oh' "Trish, I think we found Roger. He must've done something to piss these guys off, because they're all over him." Cole informs the medic. " _There's a rumor going around that the transients are kidnapping engineers and mechanics, using them as slave labor. The worst part is that they publically execute anyone who refuse to work._ " she informs them, "Oh that's messed up." Cassie mutters, Cole nods his head in agreement.

" _If they got Roger, you have to take them out at the same time, or they'll kill him._ " Trish informs him, "Don't worry, we'll handle it." Cole assures her and hung up. They both used Precision on the two Dust Men, taking them both down. Once that was done, they jump down from the roof and then ran over to Roger and the man stood up, "You're that guy and kid, aren't you? The ones with the powers." he asks them, they both nodded at him. "Yeah… listen, are you Roger Miller? Trish Dailey sent me, she's hoping you can fix the Stone Canal Drawbridge." Cole informs him. "Trish? She's stuck in the quarantine, too?" Roger asks them.

Cassie grips her arm and nods a little "Afraid so." Cole answers him as well. Roger pants a little. "Hell. Used to go camping with them, you know. Kind of fell out of touch when her old man got transformed upstate. What about Amy? Did she make it out?" Roger asks them and Cassie stiffens a little, not wanting to tell the truth about Amy. "Uh – yeah, she did." Cole answers him.

Roger sighs with relief, "Good, good. Hate to see both those girls stuck in here." he states then the three started to run down the street pass the prison, then make a left and ran straight to the drawbridge panel. Then Roger started to get to work, "Man, this is screwed up nine ways to Sunday. Watch my back, this is going to take a while." he tells them, Cassie nods and they both turn and saw transients coming right at them. "Here we go." she mutters. Then they fired lighting bolts right back at them. Cole fired at the ones that where passing Cassie then nails one right in the face. "Guess they don't want the bridge open." Roger states, "Explains why they're coming at us." Cassie states then ran over to a booth, jumps up and stood on top. Cole ran up to a lamp post climbs that and stood on top, "Damned circuits are fired." Roger states as more transients bombers came at them. "Kill them! All of them!" Roger orders them, the electric conduits fired at the incoming bombers and kept them away from Roger.

Then Cole jumps down and walks over to Roger, "You about done over there?" Cole asks him, "Working as fast as I can." Roger answers him, then Cassie looks over at the left, "Cole, more transient incoming." she warns him as she jumps down. Then she fires at them, making a car explode, getting two of them, then finishes of the last one. "There we go." Roger states as Cassie ran back to them and the drawbridge started to lower, but as the two sides were about to touch the drawbridge suddenly stops. "What happened?" Cassie asks him.

"You've got to be kidding me! Hydraulics on the other side aren't engaging." Roger states and the two look at him. "Well, can you fix them?" Cole asks him. Then Roger turns to them, "No, has to be done on the other side of the bridge." he informs them, then an idea pops into Roger's head. "Hey, hold on, I know someone who might be able to help us." he states, then pulls out his radio. "Lou, it's Roger. The #4 hydraulic on the south side of SC isn't engaging, and I need your help getting it online. Where are you?" Roger informs him.

There was a little static at first, but Lou's voice got through, " _Memorial Park, near the bridge. But unless you're carrying a gun, I'm not going anywhere – Reapers are swarming all over this place._ " Lou informs them. Roger smirks a little, "Yeah, well, I'm sending something that's better then a gun. See you in a bit." Roger tells him and places his radio away. Then Cole turns to Cassie, "Stay here and protect Roger. Keep your phone one to stay in contact with me." he tells her, she nods, looks down at her phone, then presses the 'On' button. "See ya in a bit." she tells him, he nods at her, "You too." he states then ran across the bridge. Cole then uses his thrusters and flew over the gap and ran back down the bridge and was back in the Neon District.

He ran across the street and through the alleys, but then stops as a pack of Reapers stood in his way, so he pulls back into the alley, drawing them in and fires at them, hitting them with everything he got. Once that was taken care of, he then ran out of the alley, across the street again and into Memorial Park.

Through the walk way and onto the bridge, he found Lou, but he wasn't alone as two Reaper patrol around him, "Going to have to hit those guys fast." Cole mutters to himself then jumps onto the rail of the bridge, used Precision, nailing them in the faces, then jumps down and ran to Lou. "You alright?" Cole asks him as Lou stood onto his feet, "Holy crap that was insane. Did Roger send you?" Lou asks him. "Yeah, lets go." Cole tells him, then the two ran out of Memorial Park, "So what did the Reapers want with you?" Cole asks him, "They heard that the Transients are looking for engineers to work on their tower, so they were going to trade me. Figured they'd get a reward or something." Lou answers as they ran back through the alleys "Seem like a lot of work to build a monument to garbage." Cole buttes as they stop in the alleys and he turns to Lou.

"All I know is working on that thing is a death sentence – they work you until you drop and then pop you in the head." Lou informs him. and was back at the Bridge. "Cassie, how are you holding up?" Cole asks as he calls her, " _A few Transients tried to get us, but it's nothing I can't handle._ " she informs him, Cole smirks to himself a bit, "You learn fast." he states, Cassie giggles on the other line, " _I learn from the best. Were you able to find Lou?_ " she asks him, "Yeah, we're back at the bridge and Lou trying to fix the hydraulic on this end." he answers her, " _Okay, be careful. If you have Lou, then the Reapers will be all over your ass._ " she warns him, "Same goes to you." he tells her and hung up.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Lou asks him, Cole looks at him, "No, no. she's too young to be my girlfriend. Her name is Cassandra, but I call her Cassie. She's my friend." Cole answers him, "She sounds like a good kid." Lou states and Cole smirks to himself. "She is." he states. "Keep and eye out. Lots of Reapers roaming around." Lou warns him. Then Cole looks up, seeing the Reapers. "Here they come!" Lou states and Cole nods.

Then he climbs on a train leg, pulling himself up to the train, but stop as a trains ram right into the Reapers and sent them flying. Cole makes a face as he flinches. "Oooh, Cassie was right. That has to hurt." Cole mutters then slides back down onto the ground and saw more Reapers incoming. "They're not giving up!" Lou shouts and Cole threw a sticky bomb at them and they explode. "It's safe now – get that thing fix." Cole tells him. But then a RRG was fired at them hitting one of the Train's legs, "There's more of them!" Lou shouts, but Cole took care of them.

Then his phone rings and he answers it, " _Cole, things aren't looking good here. Transients are all over the place, could really use some help over here._ " Cassie calls as there was firing in the background. "Tell Roger I'm on my way." he informs her then hung up. Then ran across the bridge, jumps over the gap and joins in with Cassie as they fired at the transients that were firing right back at them.

Cole finishes off the bomber and then they turn back to Roger. "I don't think the transients are going to cause me any more problems. Better go check on Lou." Roger informs them, they two then quickly ran back over the bridge, then spot two Reapers on the roof, in front of the billboard, firing at Lou. Then Cole fires back to them, making them fall from the roof and smack against the ground. Then three more came from the alley, Cassie fired at them and then once that was said and done. The walk back over to Lou.

"Dammit, everything checks out, but the power grid is under-voltage." Lou states, Cassie's eyes snap up and she looks at her hand. "There's not enough juice to fire the hydraulic." he states as electricity cracks over her hand, she then looks at Cole as he had the same idea. "Stand back." he orders and Lou moves out of the way, he then aims his hand and fires at the panel, getting green across the board.

Then the panel powers up as the hydraulic were working again. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta find someplace safe. See you around." Lou tells them and took off, the two then ran across the bridge, jumps over the gap and ran back down it and were back with Roger. Cassie looks at then panel, raise her hand and fires at it. It too was green across the board and the hydraulic power up. "And to think, if I'd taken an early, I would've missed all of this. I need to have my head examined." Roger tells them and the two turn to him, "Thanks for helping with the bridge." Cole tells him and Roger nods at them, "Hey no sweat. Tell Trish I said hello." he tells them and then the bridge started to lower all the way down and connected the Neon district with the Warren.

Cole then called Trish, but it went to her voice mail. " _Hi, you've reached Trish Dailey's voice mail. Please leave a message._ " it states and Cole sighs. "Trish, I just wanted to let you know that the draw bridge is down. I'll give you a call later and see how things are going." he tells her and then hung up. Cassie sighs, really wanted to make things up to Trish. "Hey Zeke, you still on the roof?" Cole asks as he calls his best friend. " _You know it, brother. Trying to hook up with Dwight's sister – you swinging by for a little siesta?_ " Zeke asks him. "Yeah, see you in a bit." Cole states and hung up.

~8~8~8~

The two walk to a pier in the Warren, but then stop in front of a man that look worried. "The Reapers and Dust Men are throwing down other there!" he calls out and then they heard and RPG explode, they look over and saw that it was an all out battle between the Reapers and Dust Men, then Cassie turns to the man, "Go run and stay far away from this as you can." she tells him, he nods at her and took off running.

Then the two turn, ran onto the warehouse on the pier and fired lighting bolts at the Reapers on the roof and Cassie focused her attention on the Transient Conduits, taking them out along with their trash-crabs, Cole then fires at the transients on the train, taking them out as well.

Then the both focused their fire on the transients and Reapers below them and then two Reaper conduits dash up next to them the two stood back to back and fired at them before the Reaper conduits could even send out their blast wave. The two then look around, seeing not the Dust Men or the Reapers still stand and that they have won the battle. "Shall we…" she asks as she was pointing to the side, he looks at her and nods, "Yeah." he states, then they both jump down from the warehouse and ran back to the bridge.

But Cassie stops as she notices a power-line on the side of the bridge that went right back into the Neon District, Cole ran back to her, then follows her gaze and saw the power-line, the two look at each other and chuckles, "Lets ride." he states and Cassie nods, "Right behind ya." she mutters and then they climb the pole, jump onto the power-line and grind their way back into the Neon faster then running back.

Then they jump into the tracks and then quickly moved as ran onto the building as the train passes, "Whoa, that was a close one." Cassie mutters, Cole nods and they climb up onto the roof and jumps over the other roofs and land on Zeke's roof.

Then Cole pulls himself back up and helps Cassie up as well and the walk over to Zeke, "This super-hero racket is great, man. Solvin' crimes, getting some lovin' from the ladies. I could get used to livin' like this." Zeke tells them, Cole relax as Cassie cross her arms. "You're not actually as super hero, Zeke." Cole informs him, Zeke cross his arms, "Well, hell I know that. But it doesn't change the fact I've had a taste of the good life." he tells them and Cassie arch her eyebrow at him a little.

"You know having these powers isn't exactly a walk in the park." Cole informs him, "Sure, they can help others and stop the bad-guys, but they can also hurt others." Cassie states with a little shrug. Then Zeke uncross his arms, "Are you crazy? People around here, they worship you, man." he informs them, then Cassie uncross her arms and rubs her arm, "Fat lot of good it's done us." Cole informs him. Then Zeke looks at his watch, "Oh crap, I gotta go. Dwight's sister is hot and ready to go, if you know what I mean." he said with a smirk. Cassie blushes and covers her ears. "La-la-la-la! Not listening." she mutters.

Cole chuckles and pulls Cassie close to him as she continues to ignore Zeke.


	15. Playing Hero

_Chapter 15: Playing Hero_

 _'Great and good are seldom the same man.' -_ Winston Churchill

 _Day 17 of Quarantine_

Cole yawns as he wakes up, then he looks up as the sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in sight. then rubs his hand on Cassie's back as she was sound asleep and curled up on his chest. She then groans and flutters her eyes open. She then raise her head and looks down at Cole, she lets out a soft 'hi' then gets off him, stood up and stretches. Cole smirks and stood up as well, he stretches too and presses the call button, "Hey Moya, we're making a run on the next substation." Cole informs the agent.

" _It's location is flagged on your GPS. I'm also tracking a couple new developments; I'll be in touch once the power is back on._ " she informs him, Cole then ends the call and they head to jump of the roof, " _So Dwight's sister just took off. Man, it was a disaster._ " Zeke informs them, the two stop and look at each other. "What? I'd thought you were golden." Cole asks him. Zeke sighs " _I wanted to treat her right, you know? Show her a good time, let things simmer down a bit. Any old idgit can land a one-nighter. I wanted something more, like what you and Trish had._ " Zeke informs them as the two sat down. " _Well anyway, she comes over and says she can only stay a minute or two. And starts talkin' about, uh, I don't know, how she really digs me, but see me as a friend. "I'll always be your friend, Zeke" - she actually said that to me._ " Zeke states and the two were shock. "Oh, man." Cole mutters, Cassie covers her mouth.

Zeke sighs, " _Women are something else. Never will understand them._ " Zeke mutters, "Friendzoned." Cassie mutters and Cole nods at her. Then he hung up. "I feel really bad for him." she states and Cole rubs her shoulder, they then stood up, then jump onto the train and grind their way over to the bridge, once it was in sight, they both jump off onto the power-line and grind their way into the Warren and pulls themselves onto the track again, then grind their way to the next substation, but were stop short as they were the blackout zone, Cassie closes her eyes and press the heel of her hand to her forehead, Cole notices that she had stop and turns back to her, "I know it hurts, but we have to." he tells her, she nods at him and forces herself to open her eyes.

Cole then takes her hand and the continues down the train and pass through the tunnel, as they were out on the other side. RPG were fired at them and they had to move quickly as the Dust Men below fired at them. They both ran down the tracks, but stop as they both look over at the truck and they both look at each other and nodded. Cole lets go of Cassie's hand and they both fired at the truck. It explodes and Cassie killed the Dust Man that was gunning the turret. Then transients gathered under the two, so they jump off and did a thunder slam. Knocking the transients in the air. Cassie then fires at them as the transients then charge at them, but the two stood back to back and they both fired at the Dust Men, showing them no mercy.

Once that was taken care of, the two ran down the road to the sewer, but were greeted again, so the two did the same and showed them no mercy as well. Bodies over two dozen transients laid out around them. Cassie pants then turns and looks at Cole, "Ready?" he asks her and she nods at him, then they both walk over to the sewers, Cassie lifts up the lid and Cole jumps down and soon after Cassie followed after him.

~8~8~8~

Electricity course over their arms and they could see the circuit ahead of them. "S _o I was walkin' over to help Trish load up her bus, and I see Dwight's sister on some guy's arm. She didn't even look at me._ " Zeke states and Cassie felt even more bad for Zeke. He didn't deserve to be treated like that, "Sorry, man." Cole tells him as both her and Cassie jump over the destroyed walkways. " _I shoulda known better – she's always been like that. No biggie, though. Frees me up to play the field, see what else is out there. Catch ya later._ " Zeke tells them as they were in front of the circuit. Cassie places her hands on the cold metal as Cole then jumps up in between and re-establish the connection. Cassie threw her head back as her vision turns white.

She could see images of her and Cole as they were firing off Cannon shots to the Reapers and the Dust Men and that they would explode or go flying; she then pulls her head back and looks at Cole they both were smirking as they unlock their power, then look over at the Dust Man as his back was turn to them. Cole then raise his arm and fires off the Megawatt Hammer at him and flies forward and was down. Cassie chuckles to herself a little.

They then ran through the sewers, firing off the Hammer and jumping across gaps, using their thrusters to reach other distances. Then ran through another tunnel and stop as an RPG was on the other side, "Crap!" Cassie shouts as the fall back and missed the RPG. Cole then fires as Hammer at him and the Dust Man went flowing forward and Cassie fires at him and he drops dead into the water. Then the two jumps down and continued on. But as soon as they left the tunnel, the were greet my more transients and the two took care of them, clearing the way to the substation.

The two jump down onto the walkway and then glide over to the substation and then stood in front of it, Cole raise his arm and fires at the panel, making the bar raise and it was green across the board. Then the station powers up and they relax.

~8~8~8~

The was lifted open by Cole as he pulls himself out and held the lid up as Cassie pulls herself out as well, he then drop the lid and they watch as the area was now powered up. Cassie places her hands on her hips and look at Cole, he smirks at her and shoves her shoulder a little, " _Been receiving reports of unauthorized drones patrolling the Warren. Since they're not ours, you should look into them. It sounds like the Dust Men are planning a quarantine break._ " Moya informs them. "All right." Cole answers her.

Cassie stretches a little bit, " _One other thing – tell your friend Zeke to stop calling me, if he wants to play hero and track down "leads", that's his business. But I don't need to hear about it._ " Moya tells him and then hung up, "Zeke, what the hell are you doing…" Cole questions and Cassie looks at him.


	16. Spy Drones

_Chapter 16: Spy Drones_

Cole and Cassie walks over to the to get a good view of the cranes next to the shipyard, " _We just got a big break – one of the UAVs patrolling the Warren has crashed. Recover its flight recorder, and I'll try to figure out who's controlling them._ " Moya informs them and hung up, "This way." Cole tells her and they both ran to the cranes and found one of the drones that Moya had told them about, "All right. We found it." Cole informs her. " _Use your phone to sent me the context of the flight recorder._ " Moya informs him.

Cassie walks up to, pulls out the chip, then walks back to Cole, he held his hand out and she drops it in his hand and he places it in his phone. " _Just what I thought: The First Sons are using drones to search for the Ray Sphere. They've narrowed down their search to this area._ " Moya informs them as the two walk away. "They know anything we don't?" Cole asks her as Cassie heal the predestine. " _No. but, we can't take any chances. Find the other drones in the area, shoot them down, and collect their flight-recorder. And Cole, Cassandra, the UAV was programed to self-destruct if it crashed. Don't know why it didn't, but the other ones might. Once you shoot them down, you have to get them right away._ " she informs them and Cole hang up.

He then turns to Cassie, "Lets split up and we'll get more fast that way." he tells her, she nods at him and turns her phone on. Then they both climb up to the roof, then climbs up as water tower as Cassie jumps over to the next roof and was gone. Cole looks up at the sky and saw a drone heading towards him, he arms his hand and fires at the drone, getting a few times and he started to crash to the ground. So, he hurried and flew down to the ground and then took the recorder from the drone and hurried back up to the roof and as he ran to another, he saw a drone on fire as it crashes into the water.

" _Oops…_ " Cassie said in a tone as she knew she made a mistake. Cole shook his head and pages the agent "Moya, the drone crash into the water. No way we can recover it." Cole informs her. Moya sighs on the other end. " _All right, look around for another. And Cole, try to get them to crash on the land._ " she tells him. " _Actually, that one's on me. I tired and it crash right for that water. That's my bad._ " Cassie spoke up, " _Fine, I'll let this one slide, for now._ " Moya tells her and hung up.

Cole nods and then climbs up onto the water tower and fires at the next drone that flew right at them, he fires and it crashes right to the ground as did another. Both Cole and Cassie flew down to the ground and took out the recorder. Cassie handed hers over to Cole and he places them in his phone. They then started to climb back up and once they were back on the roof, Cole's phone went off. " _I want you to listen to something, Cole._ " Kessler informs him and they heard a familiar voice, one they thought to be dead. " _Please, no more. I'll do whatever you want._ " Sasha cries out as she moans in pain.

A shiver ran down Cassie's spine as Cole growls to himself. "Real tough guy, aren't you?" Cole questions him. " _On the contrary, I'm weak, quite weak, in fact. Which is why you need to learn this lesson and learn it well – everyone has their breaking point. You, Cassandra, me, even dear, sweet Sasha._ " he states and Cassie was confused, - _How is Sasha sweet?_ \- she answers herself. " _What separates the strong from the weak is the ability to take the beating – hell, to love the beating – no matter how great the pain, never wavering from what need to be done. You think you can remember that._ " Kessler tells them.

Cole clutch his fist, "Screw you." he growls at him, then hung up the phone. They then ran to the hospital and climb up onto the roof and aim at the last drone and as it crashes, Cassie hurried down, took the flight recorder, then climbs back onto the top of hospital and handed Cole the last one and he places in his phone, "That should be the lost one." Cole informs the agent.

" _Your phone doesn't have the bandwidth to transmit that much data, so you need to find satellite uplink. There should be one on the roof of the old Coleridge building. Hopefully it still works._ " Moya informs them. The two didn't waste time and they ran for the Coleridge building, but the Dust Men stood in their way, so Cole and Cassie fires at them being mindful of the people around them and manages to rid the Dust Men and they climb up to the top of the roof and found the panel for the satellite uplink. Cole pulls out the recordings and inserts it in, "You should have everything." he informs her.

"I _t's going to take a while to sort through all this. I'll let you know if I find anything of interest._ " she informs them, "Just find that damn Sphere so Cassie and I can get out of this shooting gallery." he tells her and Cassie crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

They were firing at Dust Men and kicks them right off the roof, then they split up and collected blast shards, along with a few other things and regroup back on the roof. They both were panting and then sat down. "So…" Cole asks her, she looks at him and pulls out a package. Then held it to him, he grips the other end and the blast shards, split between them and the both drop their arms, "Did you…" he starts, "Get any Dead drops? Yeah, but just three, the forth one is hard to grab a hold of. It's in the ship yard, along with a few blast shards." she tells him and pulls her phone off her pants line. "Alright, play the first one." he tells her, she ones and presses the play button.

' _Kessler and Sasha had a very public falling out today. No real details about what prompted it, but it concluded with Sasha physically attacking Kessler. I was ordered to escort Sasha from the premises, which I did. As she left, Sasha turns to me ans said that she's be back, that we'll suffer and die by her hand. Got to admit, the look on her face freaked me out a bit. I expect to re-assigned to Kessler._ '

Cassie ended the first one then looks at him "Cole, you may not like what you hear in the third one, so please restrain yourself from snapping." she asks him, he looks at her, confused on her words and nods. So she plays the next one.

' _Audio recording of Kessler follows: Experiment 52c. A full grown, male chimpanzee is connected to the Ray Sphere electrodes. Mitch, go ahead and turn the meter to 10. the subject is experiencing minor discomfort. Turn it up to 15. interesting, lets go to 20. subject is now in obvious pain, and is bleeding from the nose and ears. Go up to 28, Mitch. Dammit. Well, that didn't work as I expected. Mitch get someone in here to clean that up._ '

The recording stops and Cassie looks at Cole, "Why was he experimenting?" Cole questions and Cassie, "He was doing to so you would survive that blast and still be okay after it." she answers and he looks at her, Cole shook his head. "No… no – no, there is no way in hell that Kessler did all this for me. There is no way he would waste decades of research on someone like me." he rejects the idea. Cassie nods. "I know, but he did it anyway and here's the million dollar questions: Why would go through so much trouble to create a Ray Sphere, infuse electric powers into our cells and kill thousands of people. Why?" she states and Cole sighs, "I wish I knew." he mutters.

Cassie nods and looks down at her phone, "Yeah, me too." she states and plays the next one.

' _Audio recording of Kessler follows: Yes I'd like the schedule a package for delivery. No, just one. Would it be possible to request a specific courier? I see. Well, I'm sure they're all reliable, but there's only one I trust. His name's Cole MacGrath. Yes, I'll hold._ '

The Recording ended and Cole fist clutch, "Kessler… was the one… that called… he was the one… the made me deliver that bomb… and killed thousands." Cole growls as his hand was cracking with electricity. Cassie places her phone on her pants line and then shot at him and wraps her arms around her neck. "It wasn't your fault. I know you wouldn't do something like this." she tells him, Cole then started to relax, the electricity on his hand stops and he places his arm on her back and rested his face on her shoulder.

He then pulls his arm back as as she pulls away from him, "Thanks, I need that." he tells her, she nods at him and as they jump down, they land in front of a man as he was waving his arms at them and so they walk up to him. "The Dust Men are camping on the train track. You should clear them out and get the train moving again." he informs them.

So they ran around the corner, pass the gas station and up the stairs and were on the tracks, Cassie cleared the cars off, then went on ahead and fired at the Dust Men on the roofs and then moves more care out of the way and do so with the dumpster and retreated back to Cole as he was waiting for her, once she came back he looks at her and smirks, she smiles her silly smile, getting a chuckle out of him and he ruffles her hair, she smooth her hair out, then they both climb on top of the first car and the train started to move down the tracks.

They entered the tunnel where Dust Men waited for them, and the train started to slow down. "The feeder box is on the other side of the tunnel, you're gonna have to charge it." the man informs them over the phone and Cassie sighs, "I figured he was going to say that." she states and they both jump off and fired at the Dust Men and rid them of the path. They both ran out to the other side, then jump down and Cole looks at the Feeder box, he fires at it and it became green across the board then the two climb back onto the tracks and were greeted by Transients RPGs, the two dodge the rockets and fired their Hammers at them, making them fly a little in the air, the two fired at the RGPs Transients drop dead on the tracks. Then Cole and Cassie ran back to the train climb up and it started to move again.

Then both trains on the Warren Island were up and running again. "I'd say that's a job well done!" Cassie shouts over the wind, "Lets get off this thing so we can move on!" Cole tells her, she nods at him and they both jump of the train.

~8~8~8~

They ran through the ally as they were dodging the trash-crabs, "Why in Sam hell did they even make these things?" Cassie questions as she turns and fires a bolt at them, hitting two. "No clue, it's stupid if you ask me." he states, then stops, turn and sends out a shockwave and knocks them all back.

Cassie exhales and she stops, turns and walks back to Cole. Then she saw a woman waving her arms at them and so the two walk over to her, "Dust Men place surveillance equipment on my building. Deal with it." she tells them, then lead the two over to the building and they walk over to it. Cassie mouth nearly hits the floor, "That is one big building." she mutters, Cole pats her back and she looks at him, "Lets get started to he tells her, she sighs and followed him and started to climb the building.

The crawled around on the building and fired the junk surveillance on the sides of the building. Once done, Cassie laid sprawled out on the roof and Cole looks down at her, "You good?" he asks and she lets out a grunt. Making him chuckles, "Yeah, you're good." he states, then held his hand out to her. She sighs, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her back to her feet.

~8~8~8~

The two ran out to the piers, but Dust Men were firing at them on sight. Cole fires back as Cassie helps him out, taking down the Dust Men that stood in their way. The people even help out by throwing rocks at the Dust Men and getting in a few shots. Then once they were gone Cole and Cassie walk up to one of the piers as a woman was waving her arms at them. "The Medic at the end of that dock is being held hostage, you've got to help him." she informs them.

Cassie nods and ran to the end of the docks, but Dust Men stood in their way, they head to hurry, they both fired at the Dust Men, getting them out of their way, then climbs onto the roof and looks down, seeing two Dust Men patrolling around the man as he was on his knees and his hands were behind his head. Both use Precision and took out the two Dust Men that stood guard over the medic, then they jump down and walk to the Medic. "Are you alright?" Cassie asks him as he pulls the man to his feet. "Yes, thank you. I'd don't know what would of happen if you had not come when you did and I think I don't want to know what would of happened." he tells them and attended to his patents.


	17. Alden Strikes

_Chapter 17: Alden Strikes_

Cassie and Cole were walking along the sidewalk, people took pictures of them and posted them on media. "I haven't heard some Zeke in a while. What do you think he's up to?" Cassie asks and Cole sighs, "Probably doing something crazy, like be in way over his head." he answers, "He means well, trying to help out, without having powers." she tells him, he nods, "I know, but I can't help but worry about the guy." he tells her. But then they stop as they heard a speaker phone being turned on. " _You think you can come over here, doing what you please? Think again! We've got you fat friend – and we're going to kill him real slow._ " a man calls out as Zeke was trap in a cage hanging from one of the cranes.

Cole clutch his fist as electricity shot around his arm, "You idiots just made the biggest mistake of your lives." Cole growls and then both he and Cassie ran over and saw an entrance into the ship yard, step through and the fence closes behind them. But the continued forward. "Where is he?!" Cole snaps as Dust Men ambush them, but throw out Hammer, making them explode, then fires at the ramp above them and makes the two crash down and he finishes them off. Cassie looks at the damage that Cole had dealt out and she steps over the bodies next to him, "Remind me to never get on you bad side." she tells him, "Noted." he answers and they both stop as valve that control the flow of the steam.

He turns it and the bottom row of Steam went off as the top row came on. Cassie ran to the ladder as Cole then ran over to the next valve and turns it, making both rows go off.

Cassie quickly climbs up, jumps onto the thick wore, walks across it and jumps down onto a ramp, Cole jumps down next to her and he jumps down onto the ground as Cassie followed him down. " _This is my Island! My home! You know how long I've waited for this? No one, no one will stop me._ " the man calls out, "Just keep on blathering. You'll get yours." Cole promises him and they both saw a grenade launcher in the Dust Men hands, Cassie shot at the ramp and make the Dust Man fall down, then looks up. "This island is home to everyone, now you Jackass!" she shouts and flips the crane off and Cole threw a Hammer at him, making him explode wounded people, Cassie walks over to them as Cole kept a look out, " _Cole, your GPS says you're at the Shipyards. What are you doing?_ " Moya asks as he calls them, "Killing the Bastards that kidnapped Zeke." Cole answers her. " _It's his own fault. You can't run out and rescue him every time he gets into trouble._ " she informs him and Cole clutch his hand.

"I don't abandon my friends." Cole snaps at her then ends the call as Cassie went to heal them, but stops as she knew someone was watching her. She turns and sent out a shockwave as the rocket was redirected right back at Dust Men and he fell back. Cassie stood ready for him then used Precision and took him out, Cole ran over and heal the predestines and they continued through the maze.

Killed a Dust Men there, blew a trash-crab here, fry a few Dust Men there, they continued through the maze, until they were at the top of the containers and looks a the cage, "Zeke? Can you hear me?" Cole calls out, but then a rocket was fired at the cage, killing all the people inside, "ZEKE!" Cole shouts as Cassie gasp. "Cole! Hey Cole, over here!" Zeke calls out to them, they look over and saw Zeke in a cage, by himself at the edge of the yard. Cassie exhales with relief, "Hang in there buddy. I'm coming." Cole mutters and they ran for it, but the two split up as Cassie went and collected the dead drop and return back to Cole "You got it?" he asks her. She nods at him. "Play it." he states as they hung from the edge of the container and she did so.

' _Is anyone over there listening to these drops? It's been two weeks since I've had any contact with the agency, and the stuff I've seen is a million times worse than what we expected. Animals with super powers, people moving things with their minds. You can't expect me to handle all of this all on my own._ '

The recording stops and the two look at each other, "I think he was reaching his breaking point." Cassie mutters then fires back at the Dust Men and knock a few of the containers and the two pulled themselves up, they fired at the Transients and took them off the containers and ran doe the ladder, " _You're persistent little bastard, aren't you? Doesn't matter. It's nearly done, and once it is, all will bow before me. Just like my father wanted._ " the man cries as out as they climb up the ladder and took out the late remaining Dust Men.

Cole ran over to the lever and pulls it, "Whew, there was close and then there was that." Zeke mutters as Cassie watches the cage be lowered onto the ground outside the shipyard. The two wasted no time and jump down from the crane and ran to the cage, Cassie shot the lock and opens the cage, "What the hell were you doing here?" Cole snaps at him. Zeke ran out of the cage. "Just tryin' to help out, man. Wanted to sneak in and see what the trash-baggers were up to." Zeke answers as he turns to Cole. "Are you insane? You were lucky that didn't kill you!" Cole snaps at him again and Cassie took a few steps back.

Zeke looks at him as Cole was fuming with anger, "What are you saying? That old Zeke needs to go back to his roof and just chill? That he's only good for a beer, but when it's go-time he ain't worth a damn? That what you're sayin' Cole?" Zeke questions him. "This isn't a game, Zeke. Not anymore." Cole snaps at him again then crosses his arms. "Just because you got power doesn't make you better than everyone else. Not by a long shot." Zeke snaps right back at him and walks off. Cassie sighs, knowing that those two were going to be at each others throats for a while.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie started to walk pass the shipyard again and stops as a man stood in front of them, "I have vial information about the transients. Follow me!" he tells them, but then a container opens and the man was shot, Cassie sighs again and looks up at the Dust Men, she send a Hammer to them and the went flying off.

Cole fires at the other two and then dust off his hands, "Well, that was a waste of time." Cassie mutters then turns and started to walk away, Cole looks at her and followed after her, placing his hand in his pockets.

~8~8~8~

They walk by the hospital and saw a Medic up top waving at them, so they climb up and walk in front of him. "A bunch of transients stole my supplies. You've got to find them!" he informs them. Then they both ran from the hospital and to an apartment building with a few transients on a few floors.

Cassie rolls her neck and started her climb, Cole climbs onto the track leg and climbs up to the top and fires at the Dust me as Cassie took out both Dust Man and trash-crab on each floor she climb to, even collected the two medical supplies and cleared out one building. Cole jumps to the next one and fires at the Dust Men and took the Medical supplies and cleared out the second building, then two ran over to the third building, killing the Dust Men and the trash-crab and collected the remaining medical supplies and returned back to the medic and handed him the supplies.

"Thanks. I can save a lot of lives with these supplies." he tells them, they both nodded at him and he attended to his patents.

~8~8~8~

They ran back to the piers and stop next to a cop as he was waving at them. "Got some prisoners to interrogate. Escort them across town." he asks them, the two nod at them and they both ran to the alley and found four Dust Men, unharmed and hands in the air.

Cassie cracks her knuckles as electricity crackles over them. "Lets go then." she mutters and they both raise their hands, then Cole fires at one, "Start walking." he orders and they started to walk. But Cassie fires at one, "Walk faster." she orders and they hurried in their speed walking. Transients tried to ambush them, but Cassie fired a Hammer at them and they went flying up and smack against the ground. The prisoners started to walk again and then two make a break for it, the conduit chased them, "No one gets away from me." Cole growls as Cassie took a hold of the other one, "You wish." she mutters and drags him back to the group and they started to walk again.

But Cole fires at one, "Walk or die. Your choice." he tells them and they walk even faster, both as the prison was even closer two started to fight back, Cassie grips one's wrist and twist it a little, making the Dust Man fall to his knees, "Big mistake." she growls at him as Cole punches the other in the face and he smacks against the ground, "I'm gonna mess you up." Cole said in a threatening tone. Cassie then lets go of the Transient's wrist and he falls in with the others and they started to walk again. Cassie fires at one, "We don't have all day." she reminds them in annoyance and they walk faster, but they stop as trash-crabs came out of nowhere and attack the two. But Cassie grips a hold of one by it's tail and started to smash it against the other and flung it out into the water and drown.

Cole and the prisoners look at her and took a step back, "Cassie, you okay?" Cole asks, she turns and looks at her, "I'm fine… just irritated right now." she answers and then the Dust Men started to walk started, afraid to even try anything now. Then once they entered the gate, an officer walks out and took the Dust Men from the two Conduits.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie ran along the street and stop as a man was waving at them, so they walk up to him, "Listen, can you pull some cool moves? I want to take some pictures of you both in action." he informs them, Cole exchanges looks with Cassie and they both side, "Might as well." he tells her, she nods her head and they look over at the Dust Men, ran at then then started to fight them. The man took out his camera and took pictures of the two. "Yeah keep it up, just need a few more pics." he tells them as he got a few good shots.

Cassie slams her knee right into the Dust Man's face, then pulls her knee back and did a dunk slam. "Awesome, just need a few more pictures." he tells her, then they drain electricity from post lights. "Yeah. Keep it up! Just need a few more pics.

They then ran into an open alley and Cole climbs up onto the top of a building and did a thunder drop. "Awesome! Just need a few more pictures." the man states then Cassie jumps off and did one as well. "Yeah! Keep it up, just need a few more pics." he states then the two both climb back up and one last thunder drop. "Awesome, just need a few more pictures." he states and they climb right back up and grind across the power-line, "Yeah, keep it up, just a few more pics." the man shouts, then Cassie took her turn and grinds across the power-line as well. The man took the picture and nods at them.

They two watch him leave and they sat back on the roof and sigh, "I sometimes hate this city." Cassie mutters, Cole nods at her. "Yeah me too." he agrees. "So… where do you plan on going once you get out of here?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Somewhere far away, where the government won't find me." he answers her, she nods at him and he looks at her, "You're coming with." he states and she looks at him, "What. I can't leave you to fend for yourself. We're pretty much in the same boat here, both are conduits, both are accused of being terrorists, both are working to clean this place up… need I go on?" he states, Cassie smiles a little and shook her head, "No… I get it. We both are royalty screwed." she states, he nods at her, "Pretty much." he states and they both look up at the sky.


	18. Stranded Protocol

_Chapter 18: Standard Protocol_

Cole and Cassie held tight onto the train as it ran along the tracks and the missed a few of the Dust Men below this and once they were at the last of the piers they both jump off and crash onto the ground and rolled away a little. But then stood to their feet, dust themselves off and ran over and stood across them the warehouse. " _The Dust Men think if they load hostages on their boats, the military will back down and let them pass through the quarantine._ " Moya informs them. Cassie shifts in her spot. "Let me guess, the guys with the guns aren't going to play ball." Cole asks and Cassie cross her arms.

" _All forces positioned along the quarantine line have standing shoot-on-sight orders. Any vessel attempting to cross the harbor will be destroyed, no questions asked._ " Moya answers them. Cassie looks at Cole for a moment as he look at her too. " _You're going to have to find all of the hostage boats and disable their engines. If those boats leave, a lot of innocent people are going to die._ " Moya informs them. "Listen, I don't want their blood on mine or Cassie's hands, but I don't really see what his has to do with out deal." Cole asks her again. " _If I can't maintain control of this situation, I will be replaced. They'll bomb the island, and you'll both be fugitives. No deal, no nothing. You understand?_ " she explains it simply to them. Cole rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure." he mutters, " _Good. Don't ever take that tone with me again._ " she snaps at him.

Then the two ran out, climb on top of the roof and then pulled themselves up and fires at the Dust Men on the roof, Cassie jumps down and fired at the two behind the turrets and took them out and disable the turret as Cole jumps down on the other side, took out the Dust Men there and disables the turrets too. The then ran to the boat and the Dust Men guarding it notices and fires at them, but the two fired back at them. The two took care of the Dust Men and freed the hostages and Cole disables the engine. Then they took of running for the next Pier. " _I got some bad news, Cole. The military is mobilizing several gunships, and they're planning on attacking the Dust Men's boats regardless of whether or not they're still dock. I'm holding them off, but they're not going to wait forever._ " she warns them and Cole scrunches his face a little. "I'd thought you said you had things under control? Maybe we should make a deal with them." Cole throws back at her. Cassie rolls her eyes a little at him.

" _They want results, Cole. That's all that matters. If we don't deliver, they'll find someone who will._ " Moya informs them and they were at the next pier. They climb up onto the warehouse and fired at the Dust Men on top, then Cassie fires at the Dust Men on the boat and Cole fires at the Dust Men around the warehouse. Once that was taken care of, the ran to the boat, freed the hostages and disabled the engine, then the ran off the boat and saw a RPG being fired a them, so they fired back, taking out the Dust Man and climb up onto the track leg, jumps onto the tracks and grind across them. "Hey, Trish, hows the hospital looking?" Cole asks as he calls his ex-medic. " _The outside is pretty trashed, but the inside is in surprisingly good shape. I've already moved a couple of busloads of people over there._ " she answers him.

"Right on." he states as he was more calmer, taking with Trish. " _I was thinking that we should sit down and talk sometime, figure out what happens once this is all over._ " she informs him, "Sure, whatever you want." he tells her, Cassie smiles at him a bit. " _I'll talk to you later._ " she states and he hung up. They make it to the pier that was on the other side of the Warren, they jump over and hung from the side, avoiding the turrets that were stationed on top of the roof, once behind them, Cassie pulls herself up and took out the Dust Men, RPG, the turrets and the Dust Men that were stuck in the fire as Cole ran onto the boat, freed the prisoners and disabled the engines. " _Looks like there's one more boat, Cole. Get over there right away._ " Moya states. "What if I don't? They going to start dropping bombs?" he questions her as he ran off the boat, climbs onto the roof where Cassie waited for him, they then ran back to the tracks and grand on them again to reach the last boat.

Cassie didn't want to know what was biting at Cole this time. " _The President signed off on the order a week ago. If the plague reaches critical threat level, they'll make the call. No questions ask._ " Moya reminds him in a calm tone. "And they'll glass the whole city, just like that?" Cole asks her. " _It's standard protocol when it comes to containing biological threats. Like it or not, Cole, you're in this all the way._ " she reminds him. He sighs and hung up the call.

They both then jump off the tracks landing onto the ground, thanks to their thrusters and ran along the street to the pier. The RPGs fired at them and the two quickly dodges the rockets and fired back at them, making them fall into the water. Cole fires at the ones below as Cassie climbs up and fires at the two on the roof, making them fly into the water and she jumps down as Cole ran to the boat, freed the prisoners and disabled the engine, Cassie then came and joined him. "That was the last of the boat, Moya." he informs her as he was irritated. " _I know you're not happy about the situation, Cole, but we have to play with the cards we're dealt. That's just the way it is._ " she informs him. He then hung up.

Cassie lets out an irritated sigh, "I hate her." she mutters, Cole nods in agreement, but then his phone went off again and he answers it, " _Cole, I've got the last of my gear loaded onto the bus, but the Reapers are blocking the way to the hospital. I need you help getting pass them._ " Trish asks him and Cole's mood changes, getting Cassie's attention. "Maybe once we get over there, we can sit down and have that talk." he offers her. " _We'll see. Got a lot of sick people that need help. They come first, Cole._ " she reminds him and hung up, then Cole's mood went back to grumpy, "Of course they do." he mutters and looks at Cassie as he cross her arms and was smirking at him, "What?" he asks, "Your mood keep changing everytime Trish calls." she states and he looks away, "I have no idea what you're talking about." he informs her as he crosses his arms, Cassie just giggles at him as he could see the tips of his ears turning red.


	19. Anything for Trish

_Chapter 19: Anything for Trish_

They were walk back to the drawbridge and then Cole's phone rings, they stop and Cole answers it, " _I've been keeping an eye on you, Cole. Both you and Cassandra. Watching you parade around like a damn peacock, showing off every chance you get. Pathetic._ " Kessler said in disgust. "That's real tough talk from a guy who tortures people." Cole snaps back at him. Cassie stiffen as she was afraid of Kessler's voice. " _You still don't get it, do you? You don't get any second chances. Every time you fail, someone's world ends. End in the worst way imaginable._ " Kessler tells him as Cassie pick up on how Kessler fazed that sentence.

" _I learn that the hard way. And by God, you're going to learn it too. One way or another._ " Kessler promises him. "Tell you what, crawl out of our hole and meet me somewhere, then we can settle this once and for all." Cole states as he offering a show down. " _All in good time, Cole. All in good time._ " Kessler tells him and hung up. Cole huffs to himself and they started to walk again, " _Hey, brother. Sorry I was such a prick back at the shipyards. Really screwed the pooch on that one._ " Zeke states as he spoke through the phone. "I know you mean well, Zeke, but the world is changing. You make a mistake now, and you're as good as dead." he tells him, " _Hell, I know that. But you know how it's been for me, no family, broke all the damn time. When this quarantine went up, I thought it'd give me a fresh start. Let me really be something._ " Zeke informs him.

Cole sighs, knowing that Zeke really want to change, "I know where you're coming from, Zeke. But we have to be careful now, all of us." Cole tells him then hung up. He then looks at Cassie as she rubs her arm. "I know he means well, but has to be more careful now." he tells her, she looks up at him, nods at him and they hurried to the Neon District.

~8~8~8~

They ran pass the TV studio and heard one of the Voice of Survival's broadcasts, Cassie rolls her eyes and walks across the street and waited for Cole as he walks up to her, then a bus road along the road, the two look over and saw an armor bus, it stops and Trish ran out to them. "The Reaper attack me on my last trip – they must think I'm working with the Dust Men or something. There's no way I'll make it it back to the hospital on my own." Trish informs them. "We'll take care of them." Cole assures her as Cassie nods her head.

Then they look over at the top of the bus, "I had Roger rig up the roof of the bus with metal mesh, and a generator will keep it electrified. Should provide a non-stop scours of energy for you." Trish informs him, "Yeah, that's really smart." he states as he was impress. Trish smirks and cross her arms, "They don't let dumb-asses into med school, Cole." she informs him, Cassie giggles a little to herself. "Once you're on top, we'll head out. If you need to jump down, I'll stop the bus and wait for you." she informs him and ran over and climbs into the bus.

Trish then started to move the bus and the two watch from above for any movement of some Reaper activity and soon enough, the Reapers showed up, the two hop off and fired at the Reapers, keeping them away from the bus, then once the way was cleared of them, the two hop back onto the bus and Trish started to move it again. They stayed alert as they continued down the road.

Reapers did come at them, from the roofs, alleys, sidewalks, even pulled a truck or two into the fight, but the two were strong and manage to kill them all off, keeping the bus safe from the Reapers. They were then close to the drawbridge and saw the Reaper running straight for the bridge. "They stop attacking us." Trish states as Cassie could see the Reapers and Dust Men having a show down on the bridge. The two hop of the bus, "Stay here, we'll clear the way." Cassie tells her and both Cole and Cassie took off and ran onto the bridge. They raise their hands and fired at both the Reapers and the Dust Men. Taking them all how and showed no remorse to them.

Once that was done, Cassie uses her shockwave and moves the cars out of the way, clearing a path for Trish, then they retreated back to the bus, jump back on and she started to move the bus again and drove down the cleared path. "Keep moving!" Cole orders her, then Cassie show two RPGs on the lookout from the tower, she send out a shockwave and stops the rockets from touch the bus, she then uses Precision and took both of the RGPs out as Cole had jump off the bus and took out the Dust Men that had came out and tried to harm the bus or Trish. They were said and done, then he jumps back onto the bus and they were in the Warren. " _I got my hands on a picture of the Dust Men's leader. No ID yet, but I'm going to run it through NGI. I'll update up when I have a name._ " Moya informs them and Cole hang up the call.

Cassie then jumps off the Bus and ran off ahead as she fires at the Dust Men and clears the pathway for Trish, she see the bus driving after her and Cassie continued on as Cassie stayed ahead and fired at the Dust Men that came to harm Trish. "Floor it!" Cole shouts as he fires from on top of the bus and Trish continued forward. Cassie found the pathway block again, so she clears it right up and ran back to the bus, then grips the end of the side, Cole kneels down and took a hold of her hand and pulls her back up. "The rest of the way is clear." she informs him, "Got it, nice work." he tells her, she nods and they both stood up on the bus as it went straight for the hospital. "Keep going!" Cole tells her and Trish floors it.

"We made it." Trish said with relief, but as Cole and Cassie look up at the head of the hospital as an RPG Dust Man stood on the hospital as an old grizzled man stood there was well. " _Cole, I have the results from the photo analysis – it's Alden Tate, the son of Richard Tate._ " Moya informs them as the grizzled man revealed to be Alden Tate signals the Dust Man next to him and he fires at the bus, knocking Cole and Cassie right off and they smack against the ground. " _Are you paying attention? I've got a lot of ground to cover, and this is important._ " she tells them, but Cole pops himself on his hands as Cassie was on her side and props up on her hands as well and they look up at none other then Alden Tate himself.

~8~8~8~

 **I was transfixed…**

 **Moya kept talking while I watch this man, grizzled old man… lift with his mind. Cassie and I were strong, but the both of us combined, we were nowhere near that powerful.**

 **Alden was born to the leader of the First Sons.**

 **As a powerful mentalist, he was groomed from an early age to assume control. That is, until Kessler showed up. Alden disappeared into the street, growing up scared and homeless.**

 **But there no fear in those eyes now.**

 **No. the blast just made him powerful. Gave him the tools to combat his paranoia.**

 **With a flick of his wrist, he threw the bus on top of the hospital… sending a message to anyone that would challenge him.**

 **With Trish still inside that thing, Cass and I had to act fast.**

 **No that we can do anything to Alden.**

 **He was already long gone.**

~8~8~8~

Both Cole and Cassie look up at the bus that was hanging on the side of the roof, "Hang on, Trish." Cole mutters and Cassie clutch her hand and electricity crackles in it. She shot forward and Dust Men came at her, rage boils in her eyes, "Out of my way!" she shouts, sending out a Hammer and makes the Dust Men fly pass her and Cole fires at them, "You just signed your death warrants." Cole growls and fires at the Dust Men as well, clearing out the ground of the enemy, "Boy did you pick the wrong two to screw with!" Cole shouts as he disable the turrets, Cassie threw Hammers at them making them flew forward. "You think you guys would eventually learn." Cole mutters and throws out Hammers to the Dust Men as well.

Then Cassie started make her way up to the roof, Cole followed closely after her, they reach the top and found Trish on her knees and two Dust Men were aim their guns at her, "Bastards! Get the hell away from her!" Cassie snaps as both her and Cole fired at them, one went hit Cassie, but she grips a hold of the Dust Man's wrist and twisted it slowly, he groans in pain and falls to his knees, Cole throws the other off the roof and Cassie socks the Dust Man right in the face, knocking him right out, then press her foot on his chest and places electric restrains on his wrists and ankles. Keeping him pinned down.

Once that was over the turn to Trish, "Are you alright?" Cole asks her as he was worried. "When he threw the bus up here, the only thing that was going through my head was you, and how things are stand between us." she tells him as she sniffles a little, Cole steps closer to her and took a hold of her hands, "I'd never let anything happen to you, Trish." he tells her and tears stream down her face.

"I know you didn't mean to kill Amy, Cole. That you and Cassie have been trying to make things right. And I need to stop being angry at you both, it's just been hard for me." he tells her. Then presses her forehead against his. "I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be." she tells him and he smiles at her, Cassie then sneaks up behind Cole, gave him a light shove and he moves forward a little and accidentally press his lips to Trish.

They were both shock at first, but then melted into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and held onto each other tight, Cassie smiles to herself as she was happy the two were back together. They pulled back and Cole rubs his nose against Trish and she smiles a little at him. Then she looks over as Cassie stood there, looking away and held her arm, "Cassie." she calls out, the young Conduit looks at her, Trish smiles at her and held an arm out to her, she smiles, ran to them and wraps her arms around them as they did the same with her and Trish kisses her forehead as Cole kisses her head.


	20. Terrorized Streets

_Chapter 20: Terrorized Streets_

 _'Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds.' -Franklin D. Roosevelt_

 _Day 18 of Quarantine_

Cole and Cassie sat on the roof of the hospital as the supplies were loaded into the hospital and they both relaxed. " _Tracking a couple of developments, Cole. There are rumors that a large-scale conflict might erupt between the cops in the Warren and the Dust Men. Look into it._ " Moya informs them and Cole hung up. "I feel good about myself." Cole states, Cassie looks at him and nods, "You too?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods.

"Yeah, really good and there's something I want to tell you, I've been meaning to tell you." he states and leans against her knees and looks at him, "Sure thing." she states and he looks at her. "These past few weeks, we've been through a lot." he states and she nods, "Yeah, Dust Men and Reapers." she states he nods as well. "And I want to make this official." he states, and she tilts her head at him a little, "I can't see you as my friend anymore." he states and she looks at him, taken back by that statement and he looks at her,

"I see you as my daughter." he adds and she gasp a little, "Cassandra O'Connell died the day of the Blast, but Cassie MacGrath, she fights her way to be where she is today." he tells her and her eyes tear up. "You are Cassie MacGrath, a clever, strong, fun and crazy conduit and I would be happy if you become my daughter." he tells her, she covers her mouth and nods at him a little, he smiles and pulls her close to him as she cries tears of joy. "Thank you." she lets out a smile laugh of joy, he just nuzzles his head against her. But their moment was ruined as their heads started to drill with pain.

" _ **I can't believe you Cole, running back into her arms. She's not a lover, not like me. Think of the things I could do. I am pleasure.**_ " Sasha hisses at them and Cassie shook her head. "Fuck… off… Sasha…" she snaps right back at her. Then Sasha left their minds… for now. "God, why won't she just die?" Cassie questions and Cole sighs, "It's like how that old saying goes." he states as she wipes away her tears, "Which one is that?" she asks, "No rest for the wicked." he states and she giggles at him, "Okay, yeah that true." she admits and they walk off.

~8~8~8~

The two ran pass the shipyard and then saw a man laying on his back with his eyes open and dead. Cole keels down and siphon through his memories of the man, then stood up and they both look over and saw at the echo of the trash-crab it snaps at the man a few times and then retreated into the shipyard, the two then followed it inside.

A few Dust Men and trash-crabs and then the echo brought the two two three Echos of Transient conduits and they split up and sort out these transients and finished them off.

~8~8~8~

Cole climbs up the wall of a building as Cassie follows after him. They he pulls himself as Cassie did the same as well and they looks down and saw an armored bus and it was shooting up the streets. "Damn, those maniacs have outfitted city buses with automatic weapons, they're shooting everyone in sight." Cole states.

Cassie sighs as she saw something shield on the top back of the bus, "Why not overcharge the engine, that should stop the bus and shortage the weapons." Cassie states and he nods at her, "That should work." he states " _We need to take control of the situation before the military catches wind of it. If they think the Dust Men might use those weapons to break through the quarantine, they will take action._ " Moya warns them.

Cole exchanges looks with Cassie. "Do they just sit around all day, dreaming about blow things up?" Cole questions, "Maybe they even drink some tea along with that." Cassie adds in as she crosses her arms. Cole chuckles at her " _You know what to do, Cole._ " she tells him and hung up, the two then glided over with their thrusters and landed on the roof across the street then Cole glides over and lands on top of the bus, then looks at the battery and started to fire at it, it turns green and the engine with the guns were over loaded. "Yeah, eat it!" Cole shouts at the transients inside.

Cassie cheers as she held her arms in the air and jumps up and down. He smirks at her and they both jump onto the ground and quickly ran over to the next bus, " _Hey, Cole. Just lettin' you know I'm heading over to the prison, helpin' out the cops._ " Zeke informs them and Cole look surprise. "You kidding me? I thought you hated cops?" he asks him, " _Like you said, things have change. Besides, any lawman that's stayed in this hell-hole is the real deal. Gotta respect that. I'll catch you later._ " he tells him and hung up.

Cassie then jumps onto the train and then down at the bus, landing on top of the bus then fires at the battery and overloaded it, making it explode. Then Cassie phone went off and she answers it, " _Cassie, lots of gunshot victims are coming to the hospital. What's going on out there?_ " Trish asks her. "Transients have rigged up city buses and are shooting up the streets, they've really lost it this time." she answers as she then jumps down next to Cole and they both took off.

" _I don't have the supplies for this, Cassie. You and Cole have to stop them before it gets worse._ " she tells her, "I know and we will, I promise." Cassie promises her, ten they took the train tacks and ride out and jumps down on top of the bus. Cole aims at the battery and overcharge it and the bus broke down.

The two then jump off again and ran under the bridge and as they reach the hospital, they found the bus and a few Transients following them. But had no time to waste on them and climb up onto the building then jump onto the bus and Cassie overcharges the batteries and the bus broke down. "We destroyed the last of the buses, Moya. Gonna look into the thing with Alden." Cole informs her as Cassie jumps down and fired at the Transients. Taking them down and dust her hands off.

They then ran around the city as people inform them about more armor buses or Cassie likes to call, Terror buses and the two Conduits took care of these terror buses and retook more of the Warren from the Dust Men.


	21. The Arrest

_Chapter 21: The Arrest_

Transients fire as they chase after Cole and Cassie and the two fired back at them, "God, they're persistent, aren't they?" Cassie question them and threw back a Hammer at them back at them and they flew backwards "And you're realizing this now?" he questions her, then threw a sticky bomb at them and they exploded. "I didn't know that were this persistent." she states and they climb up the side of the building and pulled themselves up onto the roof. "Then again, they are crazy insane." she states.

Cole chuckles and they both walk over then stop as Cole's phone started to ring and he answers it, " _The remnants of the 43_ _rd_ _precinct have mounted an offensive against the Dust Men. My source says they're going to try and arrest Alden._ " Moya informs them. "Good, that psycho should be behind bars." Cole states and they stretch a little. " _The battle has already started, so you better get moving. Your top priority is ensuring that Alden is captured. Once he's in custody, I'll send in an extraction team._ " Moya informs them and they started to move. Once they were back on the ground started to move, they stop and saw dead officer across the street. "This isn't good." Cassie mutters and kneels down and looks at him. "Cole." she states as he kneels down as well.

He places his hand on the officer's head as Cassie did the same and they threw their heads back.

~Flash~

 _ **The officer aims his gun at the grizzled man, Alden, "Alden! Don't move, you're under arrest." he tells him, but Alden showed no fear to him as he was perfectly calm.**_

 _ **Then raise his hand and a car floated into the air and Alden flung his hand and the car flew right at the officer, he screams as he raise his arms and blackness of death was his sight.**_

~End of Flash~

The two pulled their heads back down and stood up, then saw an echo of Alden limping away. "We got a beat on Alden. Heading after him." Cole informs the agent. " _Don't let him escape, Cole. This could be our only shot._ " Moya tells him and the two ran after the echo. Through the alleys, but as they were back on the street they stop and saw a man hanging from a lamp post tied by his feet and people were gathered around him, "He stole my food! Kill him!" the man shouts.

The two exchange looks and looks back at the tied man, - _We probably shouldn't get involved in this, Alden's still running around, and if he gets away, Moya's going to have our hides. I could zap that guy and cut him loose. Or maybe I could just walk away and leave him there to rot._ \- Cole rationality thinks to himself. But Cassie rose up her hand, fired at the rope, breaking the rope and the man drops onto the ground and frees himself. Cole looks at her, she looks back at him and shrugs a little. The two said nothing and they cross the street and walks to the park. But it was change, very different. "What the hell?" Cole mutters as they both look at the Dust Men trash HQ. "I've seen weird, but this takes the cake." Cassie mutters and they both walk through the front gate.

Then a rifle was fired and the bullet hits the ground next to Cassie's foot, the two look up and saw Dust Men riming their rifles at them and the two moved quickly, ran up the ramps and took cover behind the structure. Then they fired at the Dust Men and continued their way forward onto the path and it makes a left turn into Dust Men and they fired at them as the Dust Men fired back at them. Cassie send out a Hammer and made the two fly and Cole slams his fist into their faces knocks them out cold.

Then the make a left turn, jumps across the gap, ran along the path, then jumps up onto the pipe, climbs up. Then jumps on top and back down, running along that path as well and pulled themselves onto the turrets and disabled the turrets and jumps back down taking out the Dust Men. "Hey Moya, have you seen this place? The Warren was never much to begin with, but this use to be a park. Now it's a shanty town made out of junk. Can barley find my way through it." Cole inform Moya.

Cassie send out another Hammer and made the Dust Men fly forward and she nails them in the face. " _Alden started collecting scrap metal, junk, anything else he could get his hands on the moment of the quarantine was put into place. Probably for use on the tower._ " Moya informs him. Cassie looks over at the tall tower in the distance and then ran back to Cole and hides next to him, "Why the hell is he building that thing?" he questions her. " _No idea. As far as I can tell, there are no combustibles_ _in it, so it's not explosive device. Maybe he's overcompensating for something._ " Moya answers him.

They then continued forward and fired at the Dust Men and knock them right off the roof and once they were cleared out the two jump down into the park, " _Don't let him escape! He's trying to flank, suppressing fire!_ " an officer shouts out as he was in a helicopter, then the two followed Alden's echo along the path and stop as giant scrap golem stood up and a Transient conduit was inside the chest. "Oh… my… God…" Cassie mutters as they both were in awe, "You're seeing this too, right?" she asks him, "Uh-huh." he mutters as he nods his head. "Ok, I'm not going crazy then." she mutters, " _Ignore that golem! Focus all your fire on Tate!_ " the officer shouts again and the golem raise it's arm at them, "Cover?" she asks.

He nods "Cover!" Cole calls out and the two split and hide behind pillars as the golem fired at Cole, Cassie leans out and fired Hammers at the creature, denting the armor a little, then it turns it's attention to her and walks over to her, she then ran out and hides behind the fountain.

Cole then pops out and fired at one of the arms, taking it right off. Then the golem went to it's knees and Cassie fires at the Dust Man inside as Cole fires at the next arm taking it right off. Then they both fires Hammers at it and the glowing dies and the golem fell to peaces, "Damn right." Cole mutters and the two walk over to each other and watch the helicopter fly over them. " _Attention all units. Tate is in custody. En route to the Eagle Point Penitentiary._ " the officer states the chopper was gone. Cassie sighs and sat down. "Cops nap Alden, Moya. They're taking him to the pen." Cole informs the DARPA agent. " _My extraction team is prepped and ready, but the military is dragging their feet with the clearance. Head for the prison and secure Alden until they get there. It won't be long before the Dust Men try and break him out._ " Moya informs then and Cassie cracks her knuckles. "That's not going to happen." she promises as electricity cracks over her hands.

~8~8~8~

The two ran through alley and climb up a building as Dust Men had gathered below them. Cassie looks back down and threw a few Hammer at them, it explodes at contact and takes them all out at once. Cole exhales and they both pulled themselves on top of the building and then Cole's cell rings. Cassie walks over and Cole answers it. " _The 14th precinct's getting hammered by the Dust Men. Get over there and help them out – if we loose that precinct, we're in a world of trouble._ " Warden Harms warns them and the two moved quickly.

Then saw a helicopter fly over them and they followed the officer when the were back on the street. "You take the riflemen, I got the RPGs." Cole orders her, "Right." she agrees and the two broke off and fired at the Riflemen, Cassie through out hammers at the Dust Men killing them all as Cole took out the two RPGs.

Then a Golem walk over and looks down at Cole and Cassie, "Shit!" Cassie worse and then fires at the arm, the golem went to fire at her, but Cole threw a few sticky bombs at it and gets it attention, but it arm was gone it exposes the transient inside, the two fired at the Dust Man and took out the other arm in the process, then Cole fired Hammers right out it, then the glowing dies out and collapse into scraps as the Dust Man laid on the ground, beaten.

Cassie pants as Cole jumps over to her and they both look at the station, seeing that it was… slightly damage. " _That was pretty close. Thanks Cole, Cassie._ " Harms tells them and hung up.


	22. Alden in Chains

_Chapter 22: Alden in Chains_

Cole and Cassie race through the short-cuts, running pass the hospital and through more alleys and fired at Dust Men conduits, moving them out of their way, until they were at the drawbridge and look out at the prison. "We're at the prison, Moya." Cole informs the agent. " _The Dust Men are going to hit it with everything they've got, and the extraction is still twenty miles away. Do whatever it takes to keep Alden secure._ " Moya informs them. Once the called ended, they ran through the gate, jump onto the construction and into the prison playing field.

Then they stop Zeke on the other side of the prison walkway and ran up to him "The boys in blue need to move some lops to a more secure area of the prison. Gotta hold off the trash-baggers while the make the move." Zeke informs them and the two tilt their heads a bit in confusion. "What's the hell a lop?" Cole asks him. "A prisoner, man, you know, a shank-holder. C'mon, get with the lingo!" Zeke tells them and Cassie exchange looks with Cole as she was wondering where Zeke came up with these words. "Oh and check it out, that walkway up there is crackin' with juice. Little thing I whipped up." Zeke informs him as the fence walkway on top was cracking with electricity. "Wow, thanks." Cole said as he was impress. "Ye damn right." Zeke states and the two hop up top and stood facing the wall of the prison basket court.

" _Incoming fire! Get the prisoners to Cell Block D!_ " Warden Harms calls out. Then fireballs of trash then started to be flung over the wall. "Keep those things off us, Cole!" Zeke calls out and the Electric conduit send out shockwaves and send them flying back. "Getting pounded down here!" Zeke calls out and the two continued to send the trash fireballs back over the wall. "Got all of the lops moved over to their new cell block. That's was good work, brother." Zeke states and Cassie looks at the wall, "It's not over yet." she states and the two look at the wall. A prat explodes off and Dust Men can running in, guns a blazing. "Aw Hell. Zeke, get out of here! Run!" Cole tells him and the two jump off the walk away and fired at the Dust Men with everything they got. "No way, man! My guns are locked and loaded!" Zeke informs him as he refused to run. "These guys'll kill you! Go help the cops lock down Alden!" Cole orders him. " _They breached the wall of the yard! Man the turrets!_ " Harms orders and the officers got on the guns and fires at them.

Zeke sighs and took off as Cassie shot out Hammers and Sticky Bombs at the Dust Men making them fly up into the air as Cole fires at them, " _We got Alden strapped to a set of box springs back here, 5,000 watts surging through his sorry ass. Bastard's out cold._ " Zeke informs him. "Was that your idea?" Cole asks him, " _Nah, Warden came up with it. Had to figure out a way to keep Alden from using his powers. Lucky it worked – dude was bad news._ " Zeke informs him. Cassie fires at the golem and took out an arm, "If these guys flank us, you'll get the full blunt of it. Be ready, Zeke. We can't let them get Alden." Cole informs him as he fires at the golem's other arm. " _You got it, brother._ " Zeke agrees and the two took out the golem and focus their fire back on the Dust Men and sent out Hammer making them fly out, then sticky bombs, finishing the attack. " _Crap on a stick, the trash-baggers killed the power. You need to restart the generators on the roof before Alden wakes up._ " Zeke warns him.

Cole nods and turns to Cassie, "Stay down here, I'll get the power back on." he tells her, "Hurry Cole, the Transients will be back at any moment." she tells him and Cole took of running and climb up onto the first floor roof. Dust Men stood in his way, but he fires at them, taking them out and continued forward.

Then uses the window ledges and pulls himself up onto the stairs, he then jumps across the back end of the prison and climbs faster to the top, "Alden's coming to! Hurry up, man!" Zeke shouts as he was getting nervous. Cole then arrives at the top of the roof and found transient in his way, Cole soak the man right in the face this kicks him across it. Once that was taken care off Cole looks at the power panel, fired at it and it was green across the board as the power started back up.

" _Here they come again! Form a defensive perimeter around Alden!_ " Harms orders his men. " _More trash-bagger, brother! Better high-tail it back down to the yard!_ " Zeke informs him " _Cole, get back down here! The Transients are back and they're going full-scale assault!_ " Cassie warns him and Cole wasted no time, getting back down. He killed Dust Men that stood in his way. Then once he was over the yard he jumps off the pipe and did a thunder slam onto the ground, getting a few of the Dust Men out of the way. "Nice of you to join us." Cassie jokes as she fires at the Dust Men that came through the holes in the wall, Cole then started to fire as well, "Well, I can't let you have all the fun." he shot back at her, she giggles and they continued to fight back against the Dust Men as they were making their stand.

Then a golem came onto the fight and Cassie took out an arm as Cole took out the other and they both fired Hammers and took out the golem, " _Extraction Team is nearly there. ETA four minutes._ " Moya informs then and the two send out Hammers to the Dust Men that kept coming at them.

Cassie smirks, "We can keep this up for about 10." she states and Cole chuckles at her as the jump onto separate platforms and replenished their powers. Then two golems walk into the fight, Cassie sighs, "Fuck me." she whines and they both started to shoot at the arms, " _Fetcher and Sims down_!" Harms calls out as two turret towers were gone. Then they were able to take out the golems at once and return fire onto the Dust Men, "Time for some pay back, bitches!" Zeke calls out as he ran out onto the battlefield, the two look at him in shock, "What the hell are you doing, Zeke! I told you to stay with Alden!" Cole snaps at him again. "That old man ain't going nowhere. They got him dressed up like a spring goose." Zeke tells him. "We still can't take any chance!" Cassie calls out and runs into the prison, "Cassie, wait!" Cole calls out to her, but she was already inside.

Cole growls to himself and directed that anger right onto the Dust Men, taking them out, then lets out a cry of frustration out as he gets nasty hits in on the Dust Men. " _They're all over! Help! Anyone! They're killing-_ " an officer cries out. " _Oh God… Cole! Help! There's too many! I can't- AAAAHHH!_ " Cassie then screams in agonizing pain as gunfire went off in the background with sick laughter and braking. "CASSIE!" Cole shouts, "Aw crap." Zeke mutters and the two return to the prison.

~8~8~8~

 **By the time I got inside, it was too late… place was slick with gore. Poor bastard never got any back-up.**

 **But I saw a hand reach up, letting me know that they were still alive. I ran over and found Cassie, half beaten, barley alive and covered in bruises and blood.**

 **Her blood…**

 **She then looks up at me, eyes replaying what happened and she cries. The painful sounds she made, it broke my heart to see her like this.**

 **I did nothing but held her tightly in my arms…**

 **Feeling her cling to me, afraid to let go, as if her life depended on it and tremble greatly. If Zeke kept his post, they would still be alive.**

 **And Cassie would have never gone through something like this and Alden would still be in a cage. Not sure Zeke's ever going to forgive himself for this… don't know that he should.**

 **That night we could hear the screams from Tent City. They were drunk on power, proud of their victory over the cops… and over me.**

 **Now the Ray Sphere seem further away then ever.**

 **Alden know we're coming, he'll prepare.**


	23. Light in the Tunnel

_Chapter 23: Light in the Tunnel_

 _Day 19 of quarantine_

Cole stood on the over look of the hospital, looking out at the area as he replays the indecent over and over in his head. Then his phone pages and he answers it, " _Where the hell have you been, Cole? I've been trying to reach you._ " Moya snaps at him. He sighs to himself, "Alden's gone, Moya. Transients busted him out'and killed every cop in the prison." Cole bluntly answers her.

He didn't need to know that Moya was fuming with anger on the other side of the call line. " _This is unacceptable, Cole. You and Cassandra had explicated orders to keep him there. What the hell happened?_ " she shouts at him. "Look, don't lay this one on me or Cassie, we did everything we could. Zeke was the one who blew it. I told me to stay back and help the cops, but he wouldn't listen. Resulting in Cassie taking his place and nearly getting slaughter with the rest of the cop, had she not been a conduit." Cole snaps back at her. "It's time to cut him loose, Cole. He's become a liability, and we have no margin for error, especially with Alden back on the streets." Moya orders him and Cole rolls his eyes at her. "I'm gonna make a run on the next substation and beat the hell out of some bad guys." Cole informs her and hung up.

Cole sighs loudly, placing his hands on his hips and then looks over his shoulder at the back ground with a sad look, he then walks back and kneels down next to Cassie who was sleeping. He saw that her wounds had healed, but they left scars of the indecent. He gently brush her behind her ear, seeing the scar on it. He close his eyes and press his forehead against her temple and held his tears back. Cassie then started to groan as he flutters her eyes open closes. Cole pulls back as she lets out a hum and looks at him. "Hey… you okay?" he asks her, she just leans her head back as she held a tired look on her face. "I feel… numb." she mutters, he lets out a strain sigh and nods. "Yeah I know, I know." he states then pulls her onto his back as he laid limply on him. "We're going to the next substation, I need you to hang on, all right?" he tells her, she nods slowly, yawns and fell back asleep. He then jumps down from the roof and started to run down the street and refusing to stop. " _Cole, I'm at the hospital, I can't get a hold of Cassie at all. And Zeke is here. He's really upset._ " Trish informs him as she called.

Cole stops for a moment, looks at Cassie as she was sleeping peacefully then looks away as anger rose in his chest, "Well maybe he should check himself in for awhile. Might do him some good." Cole snaps and started running again. " _He keep muttering stuff about the prison. What happened?_ " Trish asks him, "He was supposed to help the cops keep an eye on Alden, make sure he stayed locked up. But Zeke took off, and it all went to hell. Cops were dead, Cassie beaten half to death and Alden's free." Cole informs her and Trish gasp a little, " _Oh my god, is she okay?_ " Trish asks him. "Yeah, I have her with me and she resting right now. Look, I know he means well, but this is serious business. People are dying, and I can't protect everyone. Might be time for Zeke to take a seat on the bench." Cole tells her. " _Wait, hold on. You said Cassie resting. How?_ " she asks him. Cole stops as he was under the bridge. " _Cole? What did you do?_ " she asks him again. "I gave her anesthesia sedative." Cole answers her. " _You gave her anesthesia? Cole, those are only used to put patients to sleep for surgery. What the hell were you thinking?_ " she snaps at him. "I didn't have any other choice, the pain her was in, the fear in her eyes, I wanted to help her, I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to take her pain away." he tells her and looks at Cassie that was still a sleep.

Trish sighs, " _I know you want to help her, Cole. But drugging her like that, she has to face the pain or she's never be okay ever again._ " she tells him, he just looks down at his feet. "I know, but she's still just a kid." Cole tells her, " _Sooner or later Cole, she'll grow up and you need to let her._ " she states and he sighs. "Yeah… okay. I'll help her through the pain." he states, " _Thank you._ " she said, "I'll talk to you later." he said to her and hung up, he then ran into the blackout area of the last borough of the Warren and then heard Cassie groan a little. He stops and looks at her.

Then looks away and continued to walk, then Dust Men stood in his way, he fires back at them and once they were Cole swung Cassie onto onto his arm and ran even faster then before, reaching the sewers in no time. He then pulls the lid up and jumps down and the lid drop right after him.

~8~8~8~

Cole lands into the smelly sewers and he takes in a deep breath. "Oh yeah, that's the smell I know and love." he sarcastly states and started to run forward, keeping Cassie on his shoulder. He jumps from pipe to pipe, reaching the tunnel, ran through it and came to the circuit. He jumps down onto the platform, laid Cassie on the cold metal and stood between the circuits, he then jumps up and re-establish the connection, his body stiffens and his vision went white.

Visions filled his sight as he could see both him and Cassie holding up shields made out of electric energy, blocking all fight from the incoming enemies. No matter where he is coming or going.

Cole jumps back down and smirks to himself. "Oh hell yes." he mutters, then stops as he heard Cassie gasp loudly as she shot up, fully awake and looks around. "Cass, Cass! Calm down." Cole tells her as he took a hold of her shoulders, she looks at him as she lets out shuttle breaths and tears formed in her eyes. He then pulls her off the metal and stood her on her feet. "Cassie, I know that you're hurt and afraid. But I want you to know, I did it for you." he tells her, "What happened?" she asks in a small voice. He sighs, "After the prison, you were in so much pain, you were fighting to breath, clawing at your chest. You were half alive… so I took some anesthesia from the hospital and gave it to you." he tells her and she looks at him in surprise. "I wanted to take away your pain, I hated that I couldn't do anything for you, seeing you like that. I wanted to rip every Dust Men to shred for what they did to you." he states, pulling his hand away.

Clutches his fist tightly to where it was shaking. She looks at him then press her forehead to his chest, surprising him. "Thank you, Cole. Thank you for trying to take my pain away." she said in a muffled voice, he body stiffen again hearing her sniffle and cries into his chest and he wraps his arms tightly around her. "You my daughter, and I'm going to look after you from now on. Okay." he tells her, she said nothing and nods her head. He then pulls her back and she looks at him, "Cassie, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but can you help take back to substation?" he asks her and she nods a little at him, "All right and we will get through this, together." he tells her and she nods at him.

They both then started to ran through the sewers, Cole informs her on the new power she got after waking up. She was excited about it, just a little. Then they took out Dust Men that were in their way, testing out their shields and restarted the station back up and it hums at the power came back on.

~8~8~8~

Cole opens the lid out of the sewers, pulls himself out, then held his hand into the sewers. Cassie took a hold his it and he pulls her out of the sewers and he drops the lid once she was out and they watch as the last of the Warren return back to power, Cole sighs then looks at Cassie as she showed no interest in the power coming back online, he reaches out and pulls Cassie close to him. She lets out a surprise gasp as she was press against him and Cole held her head gently. "I'm here for you, always know that." he tells her, hearing him say that makes her eyes water, she closes them and a tears slides out and she leans against him.

But the moment was ruined against as Cole's phone went off, Cassie opens her eyes and the two pulled away, but he didn't let her go as he answers it. " _Cole, my name is John White. We need to talk._ " John states and Cassie did show interest in that. "John? Where are you?" Cole asks him. " _Meet me on the roof of the Adams building. Bring Cassandra with you and come alone._ " he tells him and hung up.

The two look at each other. And Cole quickly pages the DARPA agent. "Hey Moya, you sitting down? John just called me." Cole states as the two walk over to the sidewalk. " _What? All I heard was static. What did he say?_ " she asks him, "Wants me to bring Cassie and meet him. Heading over there right now." Cole informs her, " _That's fantastic news, Cole._ " she informs him, Cole scoffs a little at that, "Yeah, I'll say. Finally starting to see some light at the end of this damn tunnel." he tells her " _Convince him to come in, but don't push too hard. He's been undercover for a long time, so he might be a little paranoid. If he feels threatened, he'll run._ " she warns him "don't worry, we'll handle it." he tells her and hung up.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie has split up to cover more ground, Cole re-establish the satellite uplinks, along with a few blast shards as Cassie collected the dead drops and blast shards and they return to a roof and sat down. "Satellites are back up, you?" he states and she looks at him, "Collected the dead drops that I could find around in this borough." she states, "All right, lets listen." he states, she nods, took her phone out and press play.

' _Audio recording of Kessler follows: Final preparations are nearly complete. The device will be delivered to the corner of 19th and Sloat at 1900 hours, with detonation following two minutes later. Post-blast, the device will be retrieved and places into stasis while I await the results. In case the event doesn't bring about the desired results, a second event will be schedule._ '

The recording stops and the two look at each other, "What does he mean second?" Cole asks, "Do we really wan to know the answer to that?" she asks him, he looks at her and sighs. "No. not really." he answers her. She nods and plays the next one.

' _Based on the evidence I've collected, I'm recommending immediate action be taken against Kessler. Because of the threat he poses to national security, Kessler qualifies for extraordinary rendition, pursuant to sub-section 34c of the Patriot act Act. Please advise._ '

the recording stops and Cole scratches his chin, "If Kessler is that big of a threat, then we have to get rid of him and fast." he states and Cassie nod. "Yeah, we do and hopefully John has a solution to that." she states and plays the next one.

' _Audio recording of Kessler follows: Animal-based trials have proven to be an effective, if limited, means of experimentation. Because animals lack the advance cognitive thinking of humans, the Ray Sphere literally "forces" extraordinary abilities upon the test subject. That said, all data suggests that in the event of the Ray Sphere is activated in the presence of a human conduit, the results will be extremely impressive. Abilities should manifest within 1 to 48 hours, and given the right circumstances, the conduit will have full control of their powers within three weeks. Current testing shows that the Sphere has no effect on humans that are not conduits._ '

The recording stops and Cole look at Cassie, "Wait, so you're saying that we were conduits before the blast and that the Ray Sphere pulled all of that out?" Cole states, "That's not what I'm saying, but yes. I guess we have something called the conduit gene. No other reason for it." she states then plays the next one.

' _Listen, I'm sick and tired of getting the runaround. My handler has vanished and no one is returning my calls. How much more evidence do you need? If this goes down, it'll be on your hands, not mine. You let this happen._ '

The recording stops and the two look at each other. "You think was at the edge?" Cassie asks, Cole scoffs. "More like at the tip." Cole answers her and they both stood up, "You ready?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "As I'll well ever be."


	24. Secrets Revealed

_Chapter 24: Secrets Revealed_

Taking out a Terror bus, to keep it from killing everyone can be hard, destroying surveillance equipment on a building, the Transients don't peek at someone in the shower can be tough. But Cole and Cassie were able to do so and Cole was able to help Cassie through her pain, making it for bearable for her, but it was still fresh inside her mind, the riot at the prison. I can say it will it's scars on her, letting her remember what happen and to never forget.

Cole fires at Dust Men as Cassie filed everyone out and away from the shoot-out. Once they were gone. Cole relaxes and Cassie walks up to him, he turns to her and she nods at him. Then they look over into the alley and saw a Medic waving his arms at them, they turn and walk into the alley, standing in front of the medic "Those damn Dust Men destroyed the clinic I had on one of the piers. Go break some bones, teach them not to come around here." he asks of them, clutching his fists.

The two step out of the alley and saw the Dust Men were firing at them, Cole raise his hand and fires at the Dust Men on the second floor as Cassie ran out and fired at the Transients behind the turrets and showed no mercy to them. Then went behind the pier and fired at the last one, then ran forward and swung her arm and smacks the Dust Men neck against her arm, snapping it and killed him right on the spot. Cole walks out to her as he saw her pant and then turn away and sat in the edge of the pier and looks out the ocean.

He walks over to her and sat down next to her, "Are you going to be alright?" he asks her, she sighs softly and shook her head, "No… but I'm getting better." she tells him, he nods and looks out at the ocean. Then Cassie places her head on his shoulder and relaxes. He sighs too and places his against hers.

~8~8~8~

Trash-crabs tired to run away but explode into tiny scraps as Cassie then walks up to the remains and brushes them away with her foot. One came up behind her and went to jab her, but it too explodes into scraps and she turns and saw Cole walking up to her. "Watching my back now?" she said with a smirk and Cole shrugs at her, "Someone has to." he states with a smirk as well.

Cassie shook her head with her head on her hip and a smirk on her face, then look ahead and saw a man waving at them and they walk up to him. "Can you protect me while I get stuff from my locker? I'll give you something you might like." he tells them, the two exchange looks and nod, then they followed the man down the street and he turns into an alley. But Dust Men waited for them and Cassie threw out Hammers and they all went flying into the air as she took them out, one by one. Once they drop dead onto the ground. The three ran again and cross the street into the next alley.

But Dust Men waited for them there too, Cole fires at them as Cassie stayed near the pedestrian as Cole showed no mercy to the Dust Men. Once they were gone, they ran through the open alley and to the left side of the open alley. "It's that locker over there. You'll have to take out those Dust Men guys first." he informs them and Cassie send out Hammers, making them fly and smack against the ground, dead. Then the three ran over to the locker and the man started to unlock it. "I've been locking and hiding these things, keeping the gang bangers from getting their hands on them." he states and took two out, "Here, you can have two. Thanks for helping me out!" the man and offered two to them.

- _Guy's offering us two blasts shards, even though he has four or five of them. We can take what he's offered, or I can fry him and clean out whole locker._ \- Cole conducts, Cassie steps forward and took a blast Shard. Then took the other and tosses it to Cole and he catches it. Both shards were absorb into their bodies and the man ran off with his stockpile.

~8~8~8~

The train went as fast speed and on top were two conduits as they kept themselves balance on the first calls, "Adams building is coming up! Be ready to jump!" Cole shouts and Cassie nods at him and it was right in view "Jump!" he shouts and they both jump and used their thrusters and glided right over and land on the front of the building and pulled themselves up and pant. "Good timing ace." Cole mutters, "Yeah… right back at ya." he tells her, she chuckles lightly and breaths.

They catches their breath and walk over to the far side of of the building and look around. "John? You here? John?" Cole calls out, then a helicopter " _John White, we're here to extract you. Please maintain your current position._ " a man calls out and the two look up at the helicopter, confused on why Moya sent it. " _You brought a Chopper? I told you to bring Cassie and come alone!_ " John snaps at them. "They're not with us! I don't know who they are!" Cole answers him. " _Dammit!_ " John snaps and took off. " _John, there's no need to run, we're here to help you._ " the man states and the chopper flew after him.

Cassie sighs, "Why the hell did you send a chopper? John took off!" Cole asks the agent, " _I didn't send anything – if it's the Fist Sons, you need to get to John before they do. Follow that chopper, and don't let it out of your sight._ " Moya tells them and they both uses the power-lines and followed after the Chopper. " _One other thing – it looks like John is scrambling his signal. Because all I get is static. I'm trusting you on this one, Cole. Keep me informed._ " Moya adds in. "Not like we got much of a choice." Cole mutters as they jump onto the roof.

They race from roof to roof trying to keep up with the chopper, but fell back a little but and as they stayed on the trail of the Chopper it lead to the bridge that leads into the Historic district where John was standing at a pier and the chopper was aiming the light right at him, " _Stand down, John! This operation's been terminated._ " the pilot tries to reason with him, but John grips his pistol tightly his his hand. "No one's taking me in!" John snaps and fires at the chopper. " _Dammit, John! Cease fire! We're here to get you out!_ " the pilot tires harder, but then a flaming ball of trash was fired and destroyed the chopper. The three look over and saw that it was a golem. John quickly hides, the two fully turn to it and the golem raise the chopper gas tank up into the air. "Why can't anything be simple?" Cole questions and Cassie sighs to herself.

- _Oh crap. That damn thing is going to throw the chopper's gas tank at us. And even if it doesn't score a direct hit, the explosion's going to mess us up. I could shoot the tank now, use it to blow off the golem's arm. That's make our lives easier, but the explosion will incinerate all those injured people._ \- Cole thinks to himself and then sighs and held up his shield. Cassie did the same and the golem threw the tank right at them, the tank explodes on their shields, but then blast smack them back. Cole hits the ground and Cassie smacks up against a bus, both were groaning in pain and stood up, "Damn, talk about taking one for the team." Cole mutters as Cassie nods and limps over to Cole. Then the golem walk over to them, Cassie wasted no time and fires at the creature, it fires back.

But Cassie raised up her shield again and blocks the incoming fire, "Destroy that thing!" John shouts out, "What do you thing we're trying to do?!" Cole questions him then fires at the arm and blasted the scrap off, turning the golem's attention to him, it fires at Cole, but he raise his shield and blocks the incoming fire. Then Cassie fires at it, taking the arm right off. Then it exposes the core and Cole fires at it and Cassie took the other arm right off, then she took fired Hammers at it, "It's almost down! Hit it with everything you got!" John cries out and they fired bolts right at it. Cassie then threw a hammer right at it, the golem stop glowing and falls back, collapsing into scrap. The two pant and limp over to the other bus. "John? John? Hey man, it's clear." Cole calls out, but John was long gone.

The two huff and they look at each other. "Great. We save his life and he bails." Cole mutters as he crosses his arms and looks away. But then his phone started to ring and he answers it. " _We have two minutes and forty-five seconds before they can triangulate my position, and I plan to be gone before then. So keep your mouth shut and listen._ " John orders them, Cassie blinks at the snappiness in his voice. " _I know you're not with the agency. Too undisciplined, too cocky. But I also know that you want the same thing I do – the Ray Sphere. And you are going to help me get it._ " John informs them. Cassie exchanges looks with Cole. "So you know where it's at?" Cole asks him. " _One of my UAVs spotted it on top of Alden's tower. Find someone to help you retrieve it, someone you trust. One minute, fifty-two seconds._ " John answers him. "What do you want us to tell Moya?" Cole asks him, " _Who the hell's Moya?_ " John asks him and the two were shock by that question, "Uh… your wife." Cassie answers him.

" _You're getting played. I've never been married and don't know anyone named Moya. One minute, nineteen seconds._ " John informs him and Cole shook his head a little as Cassie tries to process this information. "You're screwing with us, right? She's an FBI agent, just like you." Cole questions him. John scoffs on the other line. " _FBI agent? Yeah, that'd be the day. I hate those bastards._ " he informs him. Cassie was till surprise that she was right about Moya. " _You won't see me, but I'll know when you have the Ray Sphere. Once its in you possession, we'll figure out how we're going to destroy that damn thing._ " John tells them. Cole hangs up and the two look at each other.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks down the sidewalk his arms cross as he taps his finger against his arm, "If you want to ask him, then ask him. Stop looking like you're in trouble." Cassie tells him, "Zeke angry with me, I got mad at him for what happened at the prison and I do think he even wants to talk to me, let alone here my voice." Cole states, Cassie then stares at him, he looks at her seeing that she was going to use torture on him until he goes through with it. "Okay, I'll do it." he gave in and she smiles to herself. "Zeke, up there?" Cole asks. " _Hey._ " Zeke spoke as he answers the call.

He looks over at Cassie and he jesters him to go on. "Listen, Cassie and I really need you help with something." he states. " _Oh. Is that a fast? You made it sound like I wasn't worth a damn._ " Zeke reminds him, Cole looks back at Cassie and he jesters him again to continue on. "Look, we can't talk about this over the phone. Just meet us over by the big tower the transients are building and I'll fill you in. Cool?" Cole asks him.

They both waited for a response, " _Sure man, see you there._ " Zeke answers and he hung up. "I think that went well." Cassie states and Cole looks at her, "You're not helpful." he states and they both started to walk. "I know things between you and Zeke are borderline rocky, but friends always find a way to kiss and make-up." she states and he looks and arch an eyebrow at her. "Not in that way." she states and he raise his head a little. "The point is Cole, is that Zeke didn't mean to mess up back at the prison, he thought that he was doing what he thought was right." she tells him and he nods a little. "Maybe you're right." he states and she smiles a little and grips his arm. "Maybe, it weird to be right about something, just like how I was right about Moya." she states.

He shot a playful look at her as she giggles, "Don't push your luck with me, missey." Cole tells her and she lets out a playful gasp, "Parish the thought, I would never." she states and Cole rolls his eyes at her. "Come on, lets head over to the park and meet you with Zeke." he tells her, she nods and they both walk off.


	25. The Ray Sphere

_Chapter 25: The Ray Sphere_

The two laid on the ground, head next to each other and looks around them. "I spy with my little eyes something that begins with a T." Cassie states and Cole looks around. "Tree?" he asks, she shook her head. "No." she answers. "Truck?" he asks again and she giggles. "Wh-Where do you see a truck?" she asks as she giggles. Cole giggles as well and shrugs. "First thing that came to mind." he answers her, "Well try again." she tells him, "Strut…ure?" he asks and she looks at him from the corner of her eye, "You're doing this on purpose!" she accuses and he shook his head, "Oh no, I'm pretty sure that was from the top of my head." he tells her, she then rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine if you guess it right, we'll stop." she tells him, "Trash." he immediately answers and she looks at him, "You were doing it on purpose." she states and Cole smirks to himself.

"Oh that was mean." she states as she sat up, Cole sat up too, "I know, I'm more fun like that." he states she looks at him and rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say ace." she states and they both brush themselves off. Then Zeke ran up to them and stood next to Cole as they were ready. "Was a little worried you weren't going to show." Cole tells him and Zeke looks at him, "So what's going on?"

He asks and Cassie looks up at the tower, "The Ray Sphere's on top of this tower." Cassie states as she points up at the very top. "Once we have it, we're getting the hell out of here. You in?" Cole tells him. Zeke looks up as well "It's up there? Hell yeah, I'm in." Zeke answers and Cole looks at the way up. "C'mon, we need to climb this damn thing. Head over to the elevator, and I'll figure out a way to bring you up." Cole tells him as Cassie climbs onto Cole's back and he held her legs from under.

Zeke ran to the elevator and Cole climbs up onto the pipes, Cole looks at the big fan, "Cassie, fire at that thing." Cole tells her, she nods, held out her arm and fires at the fan, making it spin. She then stops and got off Cole's back and fought with the Transients clearing them out of the way, "So how'd you track down the Ray Sphere anyway?" Zeke asks him. "Ran into John? Told me it's up here." Cole answers him as Cassie slams her foot into the Transient's chest and sent it flying off and the train hits him, "John? You mean Moya's husband?" Zeke asks him, as he ran to the next elevator. "He says he's not her husband. Never heard of her." Cole informs him then pulls Cassie back onto his back. "What does the hell does that mean?" Zeke asks him, as Cole started to climb. "It means one of them is lying. Just don't know which one." Cole answers.

"Dammit Cole, I told you not to trust the feds! You ain't still thinkin' about turning over the Ray Sphere to 'em, are you?" Zeke asks as Cole stop on the side of a sign and Cassie keeps her grip tight. "John says he wants us to help him destroy it. Seems like a good idea to me." Cole answer as he continued to climbs and Cassie nods in agreement.

Zeke scoffs at that statement, "Destroy it? Yeah, right. I'd bet bottom dollar he just wants to fire that baby up. Or sell it off to someone for some serious cashola." Zeke tells them, then Cassie looks back down at him, "I'd thought you wanted to used it to give everyone powers?" she asks him, "That I do." he states. Then looks up, "Climb on up there, Cole. We're runnin' out of time." he tells them. The reach the second level and Cassie fires at the Dust Men on the level. Once the coast was clear, Cole jumps over and onto the floor and sets Cassie onto her feet. Then the container opens up and Cassie fires Hammers at them and makes them fly right off the level and fall down to the ground below.

Then Cole walks over and fires at the big fan and started the elevator and it moves up, pulling Zeke onto the second level, then shotgun Transient ran out, but Cassie send a shockwave out and send them right off the level and fall to their death.

Cole rolls his eyes, knowing the Transients would never learn to not mess with Cassie. The two then walk over to the edge, Cole then pulls Cassie back onto his back and started to climb back to the third level, but he stop as the tower was shaking a little, making Cassie squeak a little and clung lighter to Cole. "It's okay, just keep her eyes shut and don't looks down." he tells her, she nods, "Right, don't look down, no pressure." she mutters and kept her eyes forward. He nods and glides over ti the next metal construction and pulls himself to the third level. Once on the platform, Cole sets Cassie down and she goes all crazy on the Dust Men, kicking them making them fly off the platform as Cole fires at the fan and brings Zeke right up to the next next level. Once he was one, Cole sighs. "You know, I wish this had never happened to me. I'm nothing but a damn errand boy, same as before. Going where people tell me, when they tell me. And I'm starting to think that's never going to change." Cole states.

Cassie walks over to him and press his hand to his arm. Then Zeke shook his head, "No way man. Once we get that Ray Sphere, nobody will say much as 'boo'' to either of us. You can make my words on that one." Zeke states and Cole sighs, placing his hand on Cassie's.

"I hope you're right, Zeke. I really do." he tells him, then pulls Cassie right on his back as Zeke ran to the next elevator. Then Cole climbs right up to the construction then from one to another. Reaching the final platform, Cole throws Cassie onto the platform and she lands on it in a kneel position. She stood on her feet and brush off her knees and hands then Cole turns to the fan, fires at it and brings Zeke right up. Then Cole jumps onto the platform and they walk out to the center "Hey, what the hell's going on? There's no one even up here." Zeke questions as they look around, "It's too quiet." Cassie states and then a speaker phone was turn on.

"I know you! All three of you! Locked me up like an animal, tied me to that bed, tired to electrocute me! I showed you, though. You and those pigs." Alden shouts at them and they look up as Zeke ran over to the side.

Cole and Cassie stood back to back as Dust Men appeared out of nowhere. "Zeke, stay back there. When I give the word, you and Cass go for the Ray Sphere. I'll keep them off you." Cole tells him, "You can't face them alone." Cassie protested, "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are." Cole tells her and she clutch her, "I have to face my fear, and come out of it. That's the only way." she tells him and started to fired at the Dust Men, Cole smirks to himself, "I was hoping you would say that." he states and fires at the Dust Men as well. "Let's go this." Zeke agrees and fires at the Dust Men and then glass sphere that Alden was in slowly can down and the last Dust Man fell to his death. "I know what you're here, what you want. Nobody's taking a damn thing from me!" Alden shouts and as the glass sphere touch the platform.

"Our only way out of this hellhole runs through you, Alden, and by god you're not stopping me." Cole snaps at him as Cassie send the conduit Dust Man to his dead. "You're a fool, boy. Only seeing what others show you. But you'll learn soon enough." Alden states as Cassie send the other off as well. "Zeke, do it! Go!" Cole calls out and Zeke ran to the glass sphere and started to pull and tug at the Ray Sphere that was radiating off power.

Then a golem on the far side started to stand to it's feet and walk towards them, "You really have a thing for trash monsters, don't you?" Cole questions as Cassie focus on the trash-crabs and rid them of their existence. "When mu tower is complete, I will be reborn. This tired, old body will be gone, replaced with cold steel and concrete. And then I will fulfill my destiny. By god, I'll take what's mine." Alden shouts as a chopper flew around the platform, "Damn thing won't budge. Need more time." Zeke calls out and the two fired at the golem's arm.

Ridding the scraps and took it right out, then it exposes it's core and Cole fires at it as Cassie fires at the other arm, taking off the scraps. Then it pulls itself back up and fired at Cole, but Cassie destroys the arm and exposes it core again. "Keep it up, brother! Almost got it" Zeke calls out and they fires at the care with everything they got.

The glow dimes to dead and the golem collapse into scraps, then chopper then hovers close to the ground and out steps Cole's nemesis. "Kessler! You stole my childhood, my home! You dare come here!" Alden growls at him and Kessler turns and looks at the grizzled man, "Poor, poor Alden. All the potential, squandered. Your father would've been so disappointed." Kessler states as he was disappointed in Alden. "You dare mention my father! I'll kill you, all of you! Tear you from limb to limb!" Alden shouts out as his rage was raising. "Zeke, get out of here! Run!" Cole shouts out and Zeke pulls the Ray Sphere free from the glass sphere.

~8~8~8~

 **Zeke yank the Ray Sphere from its** **cradle and was** **taught between Alden and Kessler. It was definitely time to escape, but he just stood there…**

 **Petrified.**

 **You see, through the fear he realized that the key his dreams, the tool to make him super-powered was right between his hands…**

 **Asshole makes the choice to kill thousands… stealing their lives so that they'll be transformed. And then…**

 **Nothing. Everyone was fine. No change at all.**

 **Then before anyone could move or say anything. Cassie charge forward, yanks** **the Ray Sphere right from Zeke's hands** **and steps away from them. She then turns and looks at us, but her eyes were directed right at me.**

 **She held the Sphere tightly in her arms and I saw that she want to run to me, God, she was dying to get to me. But Kessler, Alden and Zeke stood in her way.**

 **Kessler offers her power beyond her wildest dream, but I knew that there was only one thing she wanted.**

 **She shouts at Kessler, telling him he can rot in hell and turns to run.**

 **I couldn't believe what I saw happen next. Zeke, holding out his, the barrel was smoking and it was aimed at Cassie and from her shoulder, where** **blood had flew out.**

 **She fell from the tower and Kessler turns to Zeke and offers him the answers to unlocking the powers he wanted, the powers he craved for if he helps him find and brings the Ray Sphere to him.**

 **My best friend looks me in the eye and makes his third mistake.**

 **Alden go ballistic at the loss of his sphere. The tower shakes and it starts to rip apart.**

 **I was just dumbfounded. Barley felt the impact.**


	26. Alden's Rampage

_Chapter 26: Alden's Rampage_

Night had come and a fog had rolled out, then Cole answers his phone. " _I told you to pick someone you can trust. Ninety-three seconds._ " John snaps at him. "Zeke's my best friend, like a brother to me. He's about the only person I do trust. Or did, anyway. Now, Cassie the only one I can really trust." Cole answers him. " _Well, you blew it. And now Alden's on a killing, Kessler is inches away from getting the Ray Sphere and Cassandra ran off with it. We need to resolve all three situations. Sixty-three seconds._ " John snaps again and Cole clutch his fist.

"Hey, don't pin this on her, she kept the Ray Sphere away from Alden and Kessler. She wanted to run to me but was caught between all three of them. Had no choice but to run. But I'm starting to think none of this mine or Cassie's problem. Maybe I should let the two slug it out, and then swoop in and nab Cassie and the Sphere when the dust settles." Cole snaps back at him " _What if one of them finds her, takes the Sphere, activates it and kills another ten thousand people in the process? And who the hell knows what that Moya person wants with it. No, this is the only way. Thirty-eight seconds._ " John reports to him. Cole growls at him "You better be serious about destroying it. I'm in no mood." he growls.

" _You have my word. Alden's heading into the Historic District. Catch up to him, take him out, and then looks for Cassandra before Kessler find her. I'll be in touch._ " John answers him. Cole jumps down off the tower, falling down 10 to 20 stories drop and came out fine in the end, then ran for the bridge. Cole took out the Dust Men more violently that stood in his way, he climbs up the building and stood on the roof as he looks at the torn fence of the bridge.

He then answers his phone, " _Alden's tearing across the bridge, heading for the Historic District. Stop him before he reaches the other side._ " John orders, "I'm on it." Cole answers and ends the call, then jumps down from the roof and ran up the ramp, he then blocks the turrets fires and massacred the Dust Men and disables the turrets, then ran onto the bridge. " _Cole, what the hell is going on? There's something wrong with your phone – every time I try and call you, I get disconnected._ " Moya calls him as he shockwave a Dust Man off the construction. "I don't have time to run tech support for you, Moya. Figure it out yourself. Later." Cole snaps at her and hung up, he then continued to fire on the Dust Men as he went forward and then the bridge started to shake violently, making another part of the bridge fall off and plummet into the water, he had to hurried and ran faster along the construction, moving over the gap. "I know you're back there, electric-man!" Alden calls out to him.

Cole did let that stop him and he continued forward, killing all Dust Men that stood in his way, "You won't stop me! No one will!" Alden shouts back at him and the bridge shook violently again. Cole then jumps of the Sign and land on an isolated road that was part of the bridge. "Alden! This ends, now!" Cole shouts at him then the fog was cleared out and revealed a must bigger trash monster and Cole looks at in shock. "Holy shit." he mutters. And Alden growls "Ignorant piss-ant! This is what my father wanted – me, governing all I could see. My destiny will be fulfilled!" he cries out and looks back at him, "You're like Kessler, craving what doesn't belong to you. None of you understand, see the truth. But I do. I see it all." Alden rants on, Cole rolls his eyes. "Just shut up and fight." he snaps at him and stood ready.

Alden then threw concrete junk at him and Cole fires it right back at him, aiming at his arm, knocking the scraps on the energy arm. Then fires Hammers at the knocking off the armor and exposes the exoskeleton, then once all the scrap was off, Cole fires at Alden with a few Hammer and makes him gasp in shock. Then the trash-monster collapse onto the ground and trash-crabs jump over and jab at Cole, but he sends out a shockwave and knocking them off the bridge and the trash-monster stood up re-scrap itself and started to thew concrete junk at Cole who started to dodge them.

He then fires at the body and knocks off a few scraps, but then Alden stops and fires energy bolts at him, but Cole pulls up his shield and blocks the bolts. Then the firing stops and Cole fires more Hammers at him and knocks of the scraps. "You ain't stopping me! This is my birthright, my destiny!" Alden shouts out as Cole fires at him, "And you're not hurting the girl neither." he growls back and the trash-monster slouches against the ground as trash-crabs jump at Cole, but he sends out a shockwave and sends then flying off. "You think you can hurt me? Nothing compared with what I've endured, what I've survived. You and Kessler are one in the same." Alden shouts as he throws more concrete junk at him and was glowing red, "You have some serious issues, you know that?" Cole asks him.

Then the trash-monster's eyes spews out fire and Cole dodges them, but the cornered him into a smaller area of his bridge. Alden then fires energy bolts at him, but Cole pulls up his shield and blocks them. Then he fires more hammers at the trash-monster and it collapse onto the bridge. "I'll kill you, that whore, the little bitch that took the Sphere, and your thief of a friend! All of you!" Alden shouts and the trash-monster was reduce to nothing but trash.

~8~8~8~

 **Alden no longer seem a threat to anyone…**

 **Just some old guy howling about how Kessler had stolen his First Son birthright. Then he change his tone.**

 **Claim he wanted to work with me to get revenge, to join forces and kill Kessler.**

 **Guy must of felt my hesitation, cause in that moment of indecision… he jumped. No normal man could of survived that fall, but Alden was a Conduit.**

 **Same rules don't apply.**

 **Either way, this things coming to a head. My enemies are all gathered here in the Historic District. Kessler preparing them for the final battle, once he has the Ray Sphere in his possession.**

 **Yeah this is the finish line. Just wish I wasn't crossing it alone.**

 **No.**

 **I know I'm not crossing it alone. Cassie is hiding somewhere in the Historic District, with the Ray Sphere in her possession, scared and alone. Waiting for me to come for her.**

 **Don't worry Cassie, I'm coming for you and I'll make every last one of them Bastards wish they never raise a gun to you ever again.**

 **No matter what, I'm going to save you, just hold on.**


	27. The Price

_Chapter 27: The Price_

Cole run through the gates and fires onto the First Sons and showed no mercy to them. He then pulls up his shield, blocking the turrets and took out the First Sons there as well and disabled the turret guns. Then he climbs up onto the roof and fires onto the First Sons on the other roofs, clearing out the area, then he found a dead drop and took the drive out. Places it in his phone and hits play.

' _Those damn transients, or Dust Men, whatever they're called, found me. Busted in while I was sleeping and took the Ray Sphere. I shot two of them, but the others lost me – I don't know the city as well as they do. I have a signal cache of UAVs hidden near the docks. Going to deploy 'em and see if I can figure out where the took the Ray Sphere._ '

The recording ended and Cole scoffs to himself, "So that's how they got the Ray Sphere." he mutters and fires down at the First Sons below them and he then grinds across the power-line and jumps onto the roof across the way, then took out all the First Son in the area and found another dead drop and took the drive out, places it in his phone and plays it.

' _Made initial contact with Cole MacGrath and Cassandra O'Connell, the so-called "Electric-man and Electric-fox" and enlisted their help. Seems to have good head on their shoulders, but they've been duped into working for someone called Moya. My gut says she's either with a rival agency, a foreign power, or is working with Kessler. Would love to get my hands on her and find out what she knows._ '

The recording stops and Cole shivers, "Guess Cassie was right about Moya from the start. Man, she's right. It is weird to hear someone say they're right." Cole states then then carried on and collected Blast shards, heal predestines, fired at the First Sons and beat the crap out of them.

~8~8~8~

Cole ran up to a medic as he was waving his arms at the Conduit. "Feds drop some medical supplies, but they landed on that roof. Can you knock them down?" he asks them, Cole nods him head and ran over, climbs up onto the roof and was on top of the roof, found the medical crate and uses his shockwave and knocks it right off the roof. He then looks around and saw more spread out. He sighs and started to jump at the roofs.

First Sons stood in his way, but he easily removes them from the path and knocks down more crates of supplies and knocks them down onto the street, where the medic ran out and collected them. Cole smirking, knowing he was doing some good. He then knocks the last crate down and watches the medic run over and picks up the crate and ran it back to the make shift clinic that he has made at the entrance of the Historic district.

~8~8~8~

Racing through the alleys with First Sons on your trail, not as fun, so Cole threw a hammer at them and makes then explode and ends the game of chase.

Making him spot two a round about and ran up to a woman that was waving her arms at him, "There's an injured guy over there!" she exclaim and ran off, Cole follows her to through the alleys and to a man surround my First Sons and they were all injured, but behind the man was a locker and inside the locker were blast shards.

- _Looks like that guy took a real beating while trying to defend_ _his locker. I could heal him, or I could just grab his shards and take off. It's not like he can stop me._ \- Cole thinks to himself. But then sighs in defeat. Walks over to the man and uses Healer's Touch and restores the man's strength. The man stood up and works on his locker. "Thanks. I rigged my locker with explosives to keep anyone from stealing my stuff – gimme a second to disable it." he man states and Cole away for a moment, - _Cassie is definitely rubbing off on me, I hope that she didn't get any of my bad habits in return._ \- Cole tells himself. Then looks back at the man as the locker was open. "Please take these. I owe you my life." he tells him, Cole walks up to the locker and took the blast shard and they were absorb into his body and gain more power.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks through the park where people from the dead where buried from the blast. Amy's grave was there too as well, guilt swirled in Cole belly and he looks away from the grave and walks up the steps to a woman that look edgy and kept looking over her shoulder, "You alright, lady?" he Cole asks her as he crosses his arms.

She looks around and leans in, "This Park freaks me out. There are invisible men stalking around. I'm sure of it." she tells him, Cole nods and went to say she was crazy, but First Sons shotgun wielders appear out of thin are and fired at them, Cole flips away and they disappeared. He then kept looking around and followed the blurs and fires at them. The invisibility cloak shortage out and Cole took his chance and fires at them.

Get a few times and he kept dodging the shotgun blast and two out the remaining two. Once they were dead, Cole walks over and looks down at them. "Shit, if they made things like these, then I have to be more careful." Cole informs himself and ran off.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks down the street and a cop ran up to him, "We need you to capture some First Sons for us. Don't kill them, we need them alive so that we can get information out of them." The officer tells him, Cole nods at him and saw First Sons ran at him, Cole charges pass the officer.

He melee their asses without remorse them, locks restrains on them, keeping them pinned down and trap, knowing that the officer will come and take care of the First Sons and interrogate them for whatever they know.

~8~8~8~

Cole returns to the bridge and answers his phone, " _Now that Alden's out of the way, it's time to move against Kessler. Getting Cassie before he does._ " John states. " _Strategically, he's got you pinned in the Historic District. Head over to the Street Drawbridge and open it. That way you have an out in case things go haywire. Twenty seconds._ " John tells him. "Where are you gonna be?" Cole asks him.

" _I'll be there when you need me. Five seconds._ " John answers and Cole scoffs. "Heard that one before." he mutters then hung up. Cole then dashes off the bridge and down the street, running fast as he can. Then came to the drawbridge, fires at the panel and lowers the damage bridge so it connected the Historic District and The Warren. But then the screens on the towers glitch and his phone went off. " _Our time together is drawing to a close, Cole. And I fear that you're still not ready to face what is coming. So I've decided to accelerate things._ " Kessler tells him and Cole looks up at the screens.

" _Evolve or die, as they say."_ Kessler states then he looks over onto the bridge and saw one of the First Son's Conduit. It makes an exoskeleton giant grow and looks down at Cole. " _Shall we begin?_ " Kessler states and it started to march right at Cole, but he dodges the Conduit's feet and draws him back onto the bridge. Then fires at the Conduit inside the center, making it flash red a few times. Then a Hammer and kills the Conduit right then and there. Then he started to run back, " _I know what Trish means to you, Cole. How much you love her. But we all have our parts to play, even her. And that's why she's sitting here next to me. I've planted a series of bombs across the city, and each one is on a timer. Fail to disarm any of them before they detonate, and she dies._ " Kessler informs him, " _Cole!_ " Trish calls out from the background, "You Bastard!" Cole growls at him as they bomb was in sight, " _I've engage the timer on the first bomb. You don't have much time._ " Kessler tells him and Cole ran up and drains the electricity from the bomb, freeing the people stuck inside.

He then fires Hammers at then First Sons and kills them and took out the Conduit as well. " _Two more people, alive because of you, Cole. Someone's brother, sister. The next bomb is armed._ " Kessler tells him and Cole took off, running for the next one, refusing to stop for anything. " _I don't expect you to understand any of this, Cole. Not yet, anyway. But someday you'll thank me. Of that I am certain._ " Kessler tells him as Cole fires at the First Sons the stood in his path. Cole then ran up to the bomb and drains it of it's electricity. " _That's five people now. Five people that will see another sunset. But I wonder, did you save them because it was the right thing to do, or because you're trying to protect Trish?_ " Kessler questions him.

Cole fires at the First Sons that were firing back at him and he took out the Conduit. Then he jumps into the park, " _I've started the timer on the next bomb._ " he states and Cole ran quickly, passing the First Sons on the way and came to the bomb and drains it's electricity. "It's amazing the things you forget. The smell of someone, the way their eyes light up when they're happy. Those are the things to cherish, Cole." Kessler tells him and Cole fires at the First Sons and took them and the Conduit out, then more came and Cole fires Hammers at them, taking them all out. " _Tick, tock, tick, tock. The final bomb is counting down._ " Kessler informs him and Cole races against time itself to reach that bomb, running as fast as his legs well carry him.

He ran right out of the park and drains the bomb and after he did so, he looks up and saw people hanging from the roofs, " _And it comes down to this – your final test._ " he states and Cole recognizes one of the people, it was Trish. " _From one roof hangs Trish. The love of your life._ " Cole went to go save her, " _From the other, six doctors. Think of all the good they'll be able to do, the thousands of lives they'll save._ " Kessler states and Cole looks over from across Trish's roof. Then back between them. " _Which is more important, Cole? The life of one, or the live of many?_ " Kessler asks him, Cole looks back at the building Trish was hanging from, then saw Cassie climbing up it with the Ray Sphere strap to her side with cloth and rope. " _Bombs are attach to each platform. You have time to save one, not both. Choose._ " Kessler informs him. Cole looks out of the corner of his eyes and saw Cassie was almost at the top. So he then ran over and climbs up the building to the six doctors. " _I wish there was some other way, that Trish didn't have to die. She's such a special woman. But in times of war, crisis, one must learn to ignore their feelings and do what benefits the whole, not the individual. No matter how painful._ " Kessler tells him as Cole pulls himself up and drains the bomb. "Please get us down from here!" a doctor calls out. "That's what you think, Kessler." Cole snaps back at him.

Then he looks over, seeing Trish's rope snap, but Cassie jumps up and grabs a hold of it and held onto tightly. "I got you! Just hang on!" Cassie tells her and started to pulls the rope, hosting Trish up. "Didn't see that one coming, did you, Kessler?" Cole cheers. But Kessler chuckles. "I was expecting it." he tells him and Cole was taken back by that statement. He looks over and saw a First Son come out and shot Cassie in the leg, she cries out in pain and sent to her a knee, panting and trying to control the pain. He then walks over to took the Ray Sphere from her, "No!" she calls out and he shot her in the arm, but she bites her lip holding in her screams, but kept her grip tight, then he stands behind hers and kicks her forward, making her let go and both she and Trish plummeted to the ground.

"COLE!" Trish calls out as the bag fell off her head, Cassie looks down at her and reaches for her, Cole couldn't move and reach out to her and they both cried out, "TRISH!"

~8~8~8~

 **Time slowed down as Trish and Cassie fell.**

 **I knew Cassie would survive the fall, but Trish…. With all our powers, and we don't do a thing.**

 **For a seconds, she sprung to life. Just long enough to say that she was of me for what I've become. Proud that I was helping people with my powers. And that she loved me for it.**

 **Proud that I took a scared child under my wing.**

 **She was too proud of Cassie for doing what she believed in her heart was right and that she loved her as if she was her own daughter and ask me to keep on taking care of her.**

 **Cassie begged her to forgiveness for failing her, for letting Kessler get the Ray Sphere and begged me for forgiveness for failing me.**

 **But I knew that she did all she could, to keep the Ray Sphere safe and that she endured pain to keep Trish alive. She didn't need to be forgiven, she did nothing wrong.**

 **We buried her in the park, along side the others who'd died since the blast.**

 **Cassie wept silence tears over Trish, loosing her is taking it's tole, I held her, comforting her, letting her know that she wasn't alone in the pain and that I was here for her.**

 **Kessler's going to pay for this. I'm gonna find that sick bastard.**

 **And I'm gonna kill him.**


	28. Vengenance

_Chapter 28: Vengeance_

 _Day 20 of quarantine_

Cole and Cassie look down at Trish's grave as morning came and Cassie places a rose on it. "It wasn't your fault Cassie, you did everything you could." Cole tells her and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him. "It wasn't enough. Now Kessler has the Ray Sphere and is planning this second event… god knows where." Cassie snaps and furiously wipes away her tears. Cole pulls her in close nods and "I know, but we're going to stop him. We'll destroy the Sphere and kill that sick bastard." he promises her, she nods and calm down a little.

Then Cole's phone went off and he answers it, " _I saw what Kessler put you both through. Hell of a thing. Every minute that mad dog walks the planet, all our lives are at risk. Seventy-five seconds._ " John informs him and Cassie clutch her fist and looks at Cole phone. "Where the hell were you? If you'd only helped you, Trish might be still alive and Cassie would still have the Ray Sphere." Cole snaps at him. " _Nothing I can do. She was dead the second Kessler got his hands on her. Fifty-one seconds._ " John states and Cassie snaps and turns then looks at the phone, "Spare us all the surer-coating shit! You just didn't want to stick your neck out on the line!" she snaps at him as electricity shoot over her arm. " _Expose myself to save one person? I don't think so._ " John admits and Cassie was ready to blow up again, but Cole grips her arm and held onto it, making the electricity course onto his arm. She looks up at him, Cole shaking his head, sawing with his eyes, that he wasn't worth it.

She then relaxes her hand and he lets her go and she turns back to the grave, " _But I can help you both get some payback. The power grid on the southern half of this island never got updated, so it still uses the old external substations. Turn on all three, and you restore power to the rest of the island. Fifteen-seconds._ " John informs them, then Cassie looks at Cole as he looks at her, "And give ourselves a new power in the process." he states and Cassie nods at him. " _Exactly._ " John agrees with him then Cole hung up and the two out of the park and into the black out area.

They fired at First Sons that stood there their way and showed nothing but hatred to them, destroyed Truck and turrets leaving nothing but scraps and wreckage behind then found the sewer entrance. Cassie lifts up the lid and held out her hand, keeping watch. Cole climbs down into the sewers then Cassie followed after him and closes the lid.

~8~8~8~

They both jump down into the sewers as electricity course of their arms and legs. First Son stood in their way, but Cassie jumps over to the platform did a thunder-slam, making them fall into the water and Cole fires at the water, sending electricity coursing through the First Son's bodies and they drown. Cole jumps over to her and they jump from pipe to pipe and were in front of the circuit. "This will be the last time we ever do something like this." Cole states, Cassie looks at him and smiles a little at him. "I know, it was fun… sometimes." she tells him and he chuckles a little.

Cassie then walks over to the cold metal, then Cole looks up at the circuits and shrugs back his shoulders. "Lets do this." he states then jumps up, pressing his hands to the metal balls and electricity ran through both of them and Cassie threw back her head and her sight went white.

In the vision they both saw themselves standing in front of hundred of First Sons and truck, up the two raise their hands and jerks them straight down and thunder came right from the sky and barbeques all the First Sons, Reapers and Dust Men to cinders, nothing in their wake survives.

Cole jumps back down as Cassie pulls her head back, steps away and laughs a little to herself. "Oh, this is going to be fun." she said to herself, looking at her hand, Cole smirks to himself and they ran out of the area and through the tunnel, finding First Sons in front of them, Cole went to summon thunder, but it only echo from above. "Huh, guess we need to be outside for this to work." Cassie states and she slams her fist into the First Son's face and Cole kicks the other on in the face and they both fall into the water. Cassie fires at the water and shocks them to death. Then they jump over and they jump through the sewers and took out the First Sons.

"Cole, look. The exit." Cassie states as they jump over to the ladder, then stop and looks at the sewers, "I'm actually going to miss these sewers." Cole states, Cassie looks at him and took his hand, he looks down at her. "Me too." she tells him, he smiles and she leans her forehead against Cole's chest and smiles under her bangs, Cole smiles down at her and raises his other hand and press it against the back of her head. "Thank you, for being here."

~8~8~8~

The lid of the sewers opens as Cole pulls himself, then held it open as Cassie pulls herself out as well. Once she stood next to him, he drop the lid and they brush themselves off.

Then they heard the sound of horns, turn and saw truck driving right at them, they both exchange looks and then raise their hands and jerk them down, sending lighting down fried the trucks and First Sons, Cassie smirks excitedly to herself. "Ho, ho, yeah! Fry, you bastards!" Cole calls out to them. Then they kept summoning lighting down and Cassie just laughs as her enemies were being fired to death. " _Cole, we need to talk. I know what John's been telling you._ " Moya states, Cassie held a First Son by the next, electricity shot out and kills him as Cole press his foot against the First Son's neck and snaps it. "We got nothing to say to you, Moya. You've lied to us from the very beginning." Cole snaps at her.

" _I didn't have any other choice. I had to make myself appear sympathetic, get you to help me. The Ray Sphere can't fall into the wrong hands._ " she tells them, then Cassie turns her phone on, entering the conversation, "And you're saying that yours are the right one? Actually, what were you going to do of we handed the Ray Sphere and John over, take it and leave us in this city to rot? Was that the plan? To leave us to the wolves?" she questions her, tightening her hand on the neck as the First Son was dead. " _You have to believe me, I would of done everything in my power to get you and Cole out of the city. I still can, just hand me John and the Sphere._ " Moya begs her. "Good-bye Moya." Cole said in a low tone and they both hung up.

They ran through the allies and found the old substation next to a gas station and fires it up, " _These substations are old, so they're going to come online in fits and starts. You're going to have to defend each one until it powers up._ " John informs them, then Cole hung up, First Son charge at them and Cole sends and electric storm at them, frying the bastards. "Yeah, bring it on!" Cole shouts and Cassie just laughs and more came at them, making Cassie send the storm at them, frying them. "You bastards." she growls. " _Need more time, still powering up._ " John informs them.

Then trucks came at them and the two showed no mercy. " _Almost powered up._ " John informs them. Then the two continued to brutally murder the First Sons, until they were gone and the station below them hummed. " _That one's good to go._ " he tells them, then the two jumps down and ran back into the alley to the next substation. But Cassie flinches her eyes as her head started to ache. " _ **Yes! Yes! Give into the anger. Oh! I can feel the rage boiling inside of you.**_ " Sasha shouts to her, but Cassie shook her head and ignores her.

" _So how much did Moya know about me? Fifty-two seconds._ " John asks them, "Hell if we know, Cassie was suspicious of her from the start. Is it really important?" Cole asks him. " _She works for a different agency and knew I was undercover. That means the NSA has been compromised, that someone is outing agents. Out entire national security apparatus could be exposed. Twenty-nine seconds._ " John said as he was in shock. "I think we got more important things to worry about right now. We can deal with that other stuff once we've taken care of Kessler." Cole informs him then hung up. They ran into an alley, finding the station, Cole fires it up and the two climb on top, " _Seeing lots of enemy movement in your area. Get ready for a fight._ " John warns them and Cassie cracks her neck. "Bring it on." she mutters and was ready.

First Son came running at them, then Cole send out a storm and blew them all up in the small alley, "Die!" he growls at them. Then more came, " _Still powering up!_ " John warns them and Cassie threw Hammers into the tunnel, blowing up the First Sons inside, throwing caution to the wind. "You clowns never learn!" Cole snaps and send out more storms at them, "Die! Die! Die!" Cassie calls out as she threw Hammers at them, " _Just a little bit longer!_ " John shouts and they First Sons stop charging at them as they were all dead. Then the station hums at them and they both jump down. " _That one's powered up._ " John tells them and the two took off running out of the alley and to the station. But Cole's phone went off and they both stop and he answers it. " _I saw what you both did for Trish. Believe it or not, I know how hard it is to bury someone you love. Especially someone as special as Trish._ " Kessler tells them.

Cassie growls and steps closer, "Don't you dare say her name. It was you that killed her! Sending that minion of yours and push me off… I could of saved her!" she snaps at him, Cole then pulls Cassie to the side and leans her head against his shoulder and it was his turn to growl at Kessler. "I'm going to kill you, Kessler. I'm going to tear you apart, peace by peace!" Cole snaps at him as Cassie shakes in Cole's grip. " _Yes, you both probably will. In fact, I hope you do. I've been at this for a long time now, and I'm tired. Worn out._ " he tells them, but that didn't stop Cassie's rage from curdling up inside her. " _Won't be much longer now._ " he states and hung up.

Cole rubs Cassie's back and calming her down, she exhales as her rage back down, but still remain in the back of her head. Cole lets her go and they ran onto the street and not stopping for a second.

They arrive into an open alley and found the station and Cassie fires up the station. Then jump on top of it, " _Looks like they're hitting you really hard. Defend that substation, Cole._ " John warns them and they saw trucks coming at them, but that didn't stop the two, they raise their hands and jerks them down sending out storms at them, turning the trucks to scraps and the First Sons to ashes. "Yeah, burn you fuckers!" Cassie shouts as out an insane smirk on her face as they kept coming, but the two send out more and more surprises for them, " _Still powering up._ " John informs them. Cole sends out some hammers and makes them explode. " _Need more time, still powering up._ " John informs them. And Cassie out out a storm into the alley in front of her and fired all the First Sons in her sight.

Then all the First Sons were dead and they heard the station hummed, they look and saw they entire return back to powers and Cassie looks down at the destruction that the two have rot. She sighs and turns to Cole as he answers his phone. " _Just found out what Kessler wanted with Sasha – he's milking her like a damned cow, turning her mind-control tar into a gas-based toxin. Forty-one seconds._ " John informs them. The two exchange looks as Cassie places her hand on her hip. "Those two psychos were made for each other." Cole states as he dust himself off. " _Yeah, they're freaks. Believe me, I know. But if Kessler succeeds in spraying the city with his toxin, he could take control of every person still here. Eighteen-seconds._ " John informs him. "And turn the entire city against us." Cassie states as she rolls her shoulder and Cole scoffs. "Story of my life." Cole mutters and rotates his neck. "I think he's going to try and deliver it via balloons. Head over to the old Blue Canyon Building." John informs them then hung up.

Cole looks at Cassie, she hardens her eyes at him and nods, then they both split up. Running into different alleys.


	29. Against the World

_Chapter 29: Against the World_

Cassie ran through the streets and fires at the First Sons, " _A couple of engineers just strung a power line from the Historic district back over to the Neon. Should make it easier for you and Cole to move around._ " John informs her, "Thanks doe the Intel." she states and hung up.

Then she meets up with Cole on a builing, he informs her that the satellites have been uplink and that he had collected blast shard and took out a few of the First Sons, Cassie informs him that she took collected a few of the blast shards and collected the last of the dead drops and plays the first one.

' _Watch some of Kessler's goons raid a TV Station that the so-called voice of Survival was using. He tried to send out a final broadcast, but they killed him before he could saw much. Too bad it ended the way it did. I kind of liked that kid._ '

The recording stops and the two look at each other, "I remember watching his last one, he kept saying, " _I did what you said."_ and " _I told them."_ stuff like that." Cole states and Cassie nods, "Guess her was the Terrorist all along." she states and he nods, "Guess so." he agrees and she plays the next one.

' _Audio of Kessler follows: This isn't right. I was excepting Cole to survive the blast, not Cassandra as well. But, this could serve to my advantage. With her, the future may be change after all. I want all the information about Cassandra, I want to know her move and decision she makes._ '

The recording stops and Cole looks at her, "Guess I was a mistake." she states and Cole gave her the a serious look, "I'm not saying I regret not surviving, I'm glad. So I can look Kessler right in his eyes and be the last thing he ever sees." she tells him, Cole smirks. "That's my girl." he states, Cassie rolls her eyes with a smirk and plays the next one.

' _Been spending a lot of time thinking about what happened here. The CDC suddenly gets military units, FEMA acting like a law enforcement agency. No word at all from anyone in the NSA and god knows what the FBI is doing. Seems like someone is setting the stage for the fundamental shift in the way this country works, and who runs it. If we don't destroy the Ray Sphere, there could be more people like Cole and Cassandra everywhere. And who would stop them? Nobody._ '

The recording stops and Cassie sighs, "I really hope we destroy the Ray Sphere, I wouldn't want to wish this life on anyone." she states and Cole looks at her, "When we were accused of destroying the city, the people didn't stop to think twice and attack us." she states and Cole places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him, "But we saved them and they change their option about us as well." he tells her, "But still, John is afraid of us, the people are going to be afraid of us when we're not there to save them and the government will hunt us down, just for being what were are. Conduits." she tells him and he nods, "I know." he admits and she plays the next one.

' _Agent White, this is NSA Director Huston. Your operation has been terminated. No one is blaming you for what happened – we know you did everything you could. We will have a chopper at drop point Zeta everyday at 1650 hours. It's time for you to come home._ '

And the last recording stops Cole sighs, "Now we know everything." Cole states and Cassie places her phone back on her belt. "Yeah, I guess we go." she tells him and they both stood up, "Come on, lets go see if we take back what's left of the Historic District, find that Ray Sphere and finish of Kessler." Cole states and Cassie nods, "Right behind you."

~8~8~8~

Cleaning up the city was no walk in the park. No pun intended, protecting poisoned people getting them to a medic, blasting First Sons, protecting protestors, starting up trains, returning medical supplies to EMTs and getting your picture taken, it was all harder then it looks.

But Cole and Cassandra were about to get it all done, taking back the Historic District from the First Sons, getting closer and closer to Kessler. This endless game of chest is coming to a close. He lost his Queen, his bishop, towers and now his pawns were being taken off the board as well.

And now he was going to loose his bishops, taking out the toxins and destroying the Ray Sphere. Then it will be checkmate.

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassandra stood on a roof as they saw a balloon hovering over the town the toxin was being sent into the air. Cole answers his phone. " _Should be a balloon near your location. Seventy-four seconds._ " John informs them and they both nod at him. "Yeah, we see it." Cole answers him. " _Damn things are spraying toxin all over the place, turning people into maniacs. In order to stop them, you're going to have to destroy the UVA circling it, then figure out a way to disable the balloon's shield. After you kill the shield, jump onto the platform and detach it from the balloon. Without the ballast, it'll drift away. Forty-six seconds._ " John informs them.

"Then we go after Kessler." Cole throws in as he was ready to face the man, " _First things first, Cole._ " John informs him and Cole hung up.

Then the two ran over jumps onto the building, climb up it and followed after the balloon, but they were so low, they inhaled the toxins, Cassie coughs then held her breath as their minds were in pain. " _Get out of the gas cloud!_ " John orders and they pulled themselves on higher grounds and were able to breath again, Cole destroys the UVA as Cassie summons as lighting storm and disables the shields, she then glides over and lands on the platform, Cole keeps up as he jumps from roof to roof. Cassie then detaches the latches and the platform fell and the balloon floats up into the air, she glides to a roof and lands in Cole's arms. " _There's another balloon in you area. Get over there before this whole thing spins out of control._ " John orders them and they ran. But then Zeke calls them, " _Listen man, I didn't know what was going to happen with Trish. I swear it._ " he informs them, but neither of them answered him. " _You there? C'mon Cole, Cass, say somethin'._ " Zeke begs them and he was still greeted with silence.

Zeke sighs on the other line, knowing he deserves it, " _Guess I'm the last person you want to talk to right now. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Nothing happened like I thought it was going to. Story of my life, I guess._ " Zeke states and hung up.

The two Conduits ran all the way into the Warren, trying to catches up with the balloon in the borough, they were on top of the hospital, Cassie took out the UVA and Cole disables the shields then he jumps onto the platform and detaches the latches and the balloon floats up into the air as Cole glides back onto the hospital and stood next to Cassie. " _Good work, that'll slow the spread of gas in this borough. Kessler still has two more balloons deployed in the Neon. He must've drain Sasha dry to produce that must toxin._ " Jon states, "Don't know if I feel sorry for her or glad that she's drained dry." Cassie states and they both ran for the Neon.

But then their heads started to ache, " _ **This could be so much easier for you, Cole. If you you only helped me, I could've exerted control over those people, kept them from attacking you. But it's not too late. I can still be yours if you kill Kessler.**_ " Sasha whispers to them as the two jump onto the train, "Sorry Sasha… we're not going to be your puppets." Cassie tells them and they block her out. The arrive at the drawbridge and jump over and land on the tower, then Cole jumps onto the power-line and grinds against, Cassie following in pursuit. They then jump onto the roof and saw two balloons, "I'll take one, you take one." Cassie tells him, Cole nods and they both split up.

" _Listen to me, Cole. I know both you and Cassandra are angry, but this is bigger than you. Bigger then all of us. The fate of our country, maybe even the world, depends what happens to that Ray Sphere._ " Moya tries to reason with him, " _Spare us the lies, Moya._ " Cassie snaps as she joins the conversation. " _Imagine if it fell into the hands of a terrorist organization, what they'd do with it? The Ray Sphere isn't a weapon mass destruction, it's a weapon of ultimate destruction. You got to find it and give it to me. I can lock it up, make sure no one gets their hands on it._ " she tries again, Cole fires at the UVA and turns his attnetion to the shield. Cassie sighs on her ends. " _You're right… it is a weapon of ultimate destruction. That's why we're helping John destroy it._ " Cassie states and Moya gasp. " _What? No!_ " she tries to argue with her, "Deal's off, Moya. Find another lapdog." Cole tells her and Ends Moya's call.

He then disables the shield and jumps onto the platform, " _I'm really glad we're destroying that thing. By the way, got rid of my balloon._ " Cassie states as there was a thug in the background. "Yeah… no one should have that much power." he agrees and detaches the latches and jumps back onto the roof. " _You know, I think it's time we went of the offensive. I've rig up and old police chopper with some surveillance gear, should help up pinpoint the Ray Sphere's location. Forty-three seconds._ " John informs them, "You sure that's going to work?" Cole asks him.

" _Look, I spent months following Kessler around, copying his notes. With the rig I've got on the chopper, and you both ridding shotgun, yeah, we'll find it. Meet me by the old Ashford Building in the Historic District. Sixteen seconds._ " John informs them. " _And Moya really wants the Ray Sphere and all the other agencies as well. The sooner we destroy that blasted thing, the better._ " Cassie states on her end. "We're on our way." Cole answers him and they all end the conversation call.

 _Chapter 30: Hunt for the Ray Sphere_

Cassie walks into the Park then strides over to the graves and kneels in front of Trish's holding a rose in her hand, "Hey Trish. I know I didn't come and visit you today, I'm just trying to keep the memory of this place alive." Cassie spoke softly and twirls the rose in her hand, "I so sorry I let you die. I wasn't strong enough. And I might still blame myself for that, but I promise you, Kessler is going to pay for what he's done to this city. And to you." she said and places the rose on her grave.

A tear slides down her cheek, Cassie just sighs as she closes her eyes and lets it fall onto the dirt of Trish's grave. She then stood up and walks out of the Park and sniffles as she wipes away the tears in her eyes. Her phone then goes off and she answers it, " _Cassie, you ready. I'm waiting for you at Ashford building._ " Cole informs her and she took deep breaths. "I'm on my way." she tells him, hung up and ran into the alley.

~8~8~8~

Cassandra walks into the Historic District and pulls herself up onto the roof then walks over to Cole, "What took you so long?" he asks her and she cross her arms, "Oh, you know, the usual. Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons getting in my way." she answers him, he nods then they looks over and saw a chopper flying over towards them with a lift right under it. It stop right in front of them, "Hey! Get on!" John tells them, Cassie smirks as they both walk over and step on, "Traveling in style." she smirks and Cole shook his head at her.

Then the Chopper took off, " _Threw a generator in the back of the chopper – should keep that platform charged up._ " John informs them through Cole's phone. "Quite the set up you got going here." Cole informs him. " _Kessler's position a mobile jammers on each island, and the damn things are cloak. They mask the frequency emitted by the Ray Sphere, which is why one on can find it._ " John informs them. Cassie hums as she makes electricity jump from one hand to the other. " _The dishes along the bottom of the platform are set to find the jammers. As I find each one, I'll find you its location – then you can go down there and destroy it._ " John states as they flew through the Historic District. " _Cole, don't get off the platform unless I tell you to. We need to time this right – if we make a signal mistake, Kessler will move the jammers and we're back to square one._ " John warns them.

Then the two spotted RPGs and were fired out, but they kept sending them right back at them, " _As I scan for each jammer, we'll have to be pretty close to the ground, so be sure to watch our backs. Once I have its location, we'll be able to speed up._ " John throws in and Cassie rolls her eyes, "Super." she mutters at him and send out hammers, killing the first Sons. "Don't worry, Cass and I'll be able to take care of anyone that crosses our path." Cole informs him, Cassie kept sending out Hammers to every First Son that they cross as Cole threw sticky.

John then flew them over to the Docks of the Warren and stops next to the warehouse, " _All right, I've found the first jammer. Head down and destroy it._ " John tells them and they both jump down and they move in closer to the ground and Cassie summons lighting storm and killed all the First Sons down below. "All right, it should be safe for you." she tells him, Cole nods and jumps down, then turns the blur and uses the lighting storm and overload it, destroying it. "All right, I've taken care of the first jammer." Cole informs him. " _Good, get back up here so we can look for the next one._ " John tells them and Cole climbs back up to the roof, sees Cassie waiting for him and they both jump back onto the lift.

" _I finished scanning for the next jammer – we're heading to its location._ " John informs them and the chopper started to move, Cassie took a seat and watches the building pass them. " _You probably don't know this, but I was chasing you on the day of the blast. Tried to stop you from opening the package. If I'd been a minute faster, we wouldn't even be here._ " John informs him and Cole took a seat next to Cassie. "So what happened?" Cole asks him as Cassie then stood up and send a hammer at the First Son and makes him explode. " _Lost me when you ran a red light. Amazing, isn't it? One red light, and look what happens._ " John answers him with wonder.

Then then started to fly pass the prison and Cassie looks away from it, " _So, what your plan for getting out of the city?_ " John asks them. "Hell if I know." Cole answers him and they flew over to the Neon District, " _Well, you better come up with something. If you thing they're going to let someone as powerful as you and Cassandra run around, you'd better think again._ " John reminds him as they were over the Neon.

Cassie sighs and plays with the electricity in her hand. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm not really worried." Cole informs him, " _You should be worried. Very worried. You think they're not going to try and re-create the Ray Sphere? I gave them every schematic I could get my hands on. But even of that fails the still have you. Their own personal WMD. My guess is that they'll capture you and lock you up, only letting you out when they need somebody wiped off the map._ " John informs them and Cassie smirks to herself, "They have to catch me first." she promises, clutching her hand and Cole smirks at her as well. "Well at least we're good for something." Cole states and hung up. The chopper then stops and they were next to a building. "Go find the jammer." John tells them and they both hop off the lift and ran to the area where the First Sons were the most thickest at.

Cole and Cassandra send out lighting storms and fries all of them, not leaving one of them alive. Then they jump down and were in front of the blur, Cole turns to Cassie and gave her the go ahead. She smirks and sends a storm down onto it and it was shattered into peaces. " _Come back to the Chopper. We need to keep moving._ " John informs them and the two quickly ran back, climb up the roof and jump back onto the lift. " _Only one location left._ " he informs then and then chopper started to move again.

They were able to miss a few of the First Sons' shots and took down a conduit or two, " _Cole, c'mon man. I know you're there. Please pick up._ " Zeke begs him, Cole clutches his fist and finally answers as they were out of the Neon. "I've got nothing to say to you, Zeke. You shot Cassie and as far as I'm concerned, you killed Trish. If you hadn't taken off with Kessler, she'd might still be alive, and we'd be out of this damn city." Cole snaps at him, Cassie looks away as she can still feel the bullet that ran straight through her shoulder. " _What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?_ " Zeke asks him as he was desperate for Cole's forgiveness. "I don't want you to say anything – I want you to disappear. Because if I find you, things are going to get ugly." Cole growls at him and hung up, Cassie exhales as they were flying over the Historic District. Cassandra then fires Hammers at the First Sons and they explode from impact. Then they stop at the garage next to the crater. " _The last jammer is somewhere in the garage, but I can't pinpoint its location. You're going to have to head down there and find it._ " John informs them.

The two jump down and split up, taking out all the First Sons in the garage, then found the camouflage jammer, Cole then summons lighting and overloaded it, then it shattered into peaces. "Found the jammer. It's out of the picture." Cole informs John as Cassie walks over to Cole. " _I need to get somethings ready before we go after the Ray Sphere, so try and get some sleep. When we make our move, Kessler's going to hit us with everything he's got._ " John informs them and the chopper flew away. "Don't you worry. We'll be ready." Cole informs him as Cassie raised her hand and electricity cracks upon it.


	30. Hunt for the Ray Sphere

_Chapter 30: Hunt for the Ray Sphere_

Cassie walks into the Park then strides over to the graves and kneels in front of Trish's holding a rose in her hand, "Hey Trish. I know I didn't come and visit you today, I'm just trying to keep the memory of this place alive." Cassie spoke softly and twirls the rose in her hand, "I so sorry I let you die. I wasn't strong enough. And I might still blame myself for that, but I promise you, Kessler is going to pay for what he's done to this city. And to you." she said and places the rose on her grave.

A tear slides down her cheek, Cassie just sighs as she closes her eyes and lets it fall onto the dirt of Trish's grave. She then stood up and walks out of the Park and sniffles as she wipes away the tears in her eyes. Her phone then goes off and she answers it, " _Cassie, you ready. I'm waiting for you at Ashford building._ " Cole informs her and she took deep breaths. "I'm on my way." she tells him, hung up and ran into the alley.

~8~8~8~

Cassandra walks into the Historic District and pulls herself up onto the roof then walks over to Cole, "What took you so long?" he asks her and she cross her arms, "Oh, you know, the usual. Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons getting in my way." she answers him, he nods then they looks over and saw a chopper flying over towards them with a lift right under it. It stop right in front of them, "Hey! Get on!" John tells them, Cassie smirks as they both walk over and step on, "Traveling in style." she smirks and Cole shook his head at her.

Then the Chopper took off, " _Threw a generator in the back of the chopper – should keep that platform charged up._ " John informs them through Cole's phone. "Quite the set up you got going here." Cole informs him. " _Kessler's position a mobile jammers on each island, and the damn things are cloak. They mask the frequency emitted by the Ray Sphere, which is why one on can find it._ " John informs them. Cassie hums as she makes electricity jump from one hand to the other. " _The dishes along the bottom of the platform are set to find the jammers. As I find each one, I'll find you its location – then you can go down there and destroy it._ " John states as they flew through the Historic District. " _Cole, don't get off the platform unless I tell you to. We need to time this right – if we make a signal mistake, Kessler will move the jammers and we're back to square one._ " John warns them.

Then the two spotted RPGs and were fired out, but they kept sending them right back at them, " _As I scan for each jammer, we'll have to be pretty close to the ground, so be sure to watch our backs. Once I have its location, we'll be able to speed up._ " John throws in and Cassie rolls her eyes, "Super." she mutters at him and send out hammers, killing the first Sons. "Don't worry, Cass and I'll be able to take care of anyone that crosses our path." Cole informs him, Cassie kept sending out Hammers to every First Son that they cross as Cole threw sticky.

John then flew them over to the Docks of the Warren and stops next to the warehouse, " _All right, I've found the first jammer. Head down and destroy it._ " John tells them and they both jump down and they move in closer to the ground and Cassie summons lighting storm and killed all the First Sons down below. "All right, it should be safe for you." she tells him, Cole nods and jumps down, then turns the blur and uses the lighting storm and overload it, destroying it. "All right, I've taken care of the first jammer." Cole informs him. " _Good, get back up here so we can look for the next one._ " John tells them and Cole climbs back up to the roof, sees Cassie waiting for him and they both jump back onto the lift.

" _I finished scanning for the next jammer – we're heading to its location._ " John informs them and the chopper started to move, Cassie took a seat and watches the building pass them. " _You probably don't know this, but I was chasing you on the day of the blast. Tried to stop you from opening the package. If I'd been a minute faster, we wouldn't even be here._ " John informs him and Cole took a seat next to Cassie. "So what happened?" Cole asks him as Cassie then stood up and send a hammer at the First Son and makes him explode. " _Lost me when you ran a red light. Amazing, isn't it? One red light, and look what happens._ " John answers him with wonder.

Then then started to fly pass the prison and Cassie looks away from it, " _So, what your plan for getting out of the city?_ " John asks them. "Hell if I know." Cole answers him and they flew over to the Neon District, " _Well, you better come up with something. If you thing they're going to let someone as powerful as you and Cassandra run around, you'd better think again._ " John reminds him as they were over the Neon.

Cassie sighs and plays with the electricity in her hand. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm not really worried." Cole informs him, " _You should be worried. Very worried. You think they're not going to try and re-create the Ray Sphere? I gave them every schematic I could get my hands on. But even of that fails the still have you. Their own personal WMD. My guess is that they'll capture you and lock you up, only letting you out when they need somebody wiped off the map._ " John informs them and Cassie smirks to herself, "They have to catch me first." she promises, clutching her hand and Cole smirks at her as well. "Well at least we're good for something." Cole states and hung up. The chopper then stops and they were next to a building. "Go find the jammer." John tells them and they both hop off the lift and ran to the area where the First Sons were the most thickest at.

Cole and Cassandra send out lighting storms and fries all of them, not leaving one of them alive. Then they jump down and were in front of the blur, Cole turns to Cassie and gave her the go ahead. She smirks and sends a storm down onto it and it was shattered into peaces. " _Come back to the Chopper. We need to keep moving._ " John informs them and the two quickly ran back, climb up the roof and jump back onto the lift. " _Only one location left._ " he informs then and then chopper started to move again.

They were able to miss a few of the First Sons' shots and took down a conduit or two, " _Cole, c'mon man. I know you're there. Please pick up._ " Zeke begs him, Cole clutches his fist and finally answers as they were out of the Neon. "I've got nothing to say to you, Zeke. You shot Cassie and as far as I'm concerned, you killed Trish. If you hadn't taken off with Kessler, she'd might still be alive, and we'd be out of this damn city." Cole snaps at him, Cassie looks away as she can still feel the bullet that ran straight through her shoulder. " _What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?_ " Zeke asks him as he was desperate for Cole's forgiveness. "I don't want you to say anything – I want you to disappear. Because if I find you, things are going to get ugly." Cole growls at him and hung up, Cassie exhales as they were flying over the Historic District. Cassandra then fires Hammers at the First Sons and they explode from impact. Then they stop at the garage next to the crater. " _The last jammer is somewhere in the garage, but I can't pinpoint its location. You're going to have to head down there and find it._ " John informs them.

The two jump down and split up, taking out all the First Sons in the garage, then found the camouflage jammer, Cole then summons lighting and overloaded it, then it shattered into peaces. "Found the jammer. It's out of the picture." Cole informs John as Cassie walks over to Cole. " _I need to get somethings ready before we go after the Ray Sphere, so try and get some sleep. When we make our move, Kessler's going to hit us with everything he's got._ " John informs them and the chopper flew away. "Don't you worry. We'll be ready." Cole informs him as Cassie raised her hand and electricity cracks upon it.


	31. End of the Road

_Chapter 31: End of the Road_

 _'Atlas was permitted the option that he was at liberty, if he wished, to drop the Earth and creep away; but this option was all that he was permitted.' -Franz Kafka_

 _Day 21 of quarantine_

Cole flutters his eyes open and found himself in the park where he fell asleep, he then looks over next to him and found Cassandra sleeping on her side, or trying to sleep. He then pulls himself to his knees and places his hand on Cassandra's shoulder, "Hey, wake up." he tells her, Cassandra flutters her eyes open and she looks right up at him. "Oh, hi Cole." she crocks. Cole then helps her to her feet and they both started to stretch. "You ready to destroy the Ray Sphere?" he asks her and she looks at him.

"I am more then ready." she states, he nods and looks at Trish's grave, the memory of her death still haunts him and he wasn't the only one that couldn't forgive themselves for what happened. "Lets move, John is waiting for us." Cole informs her and she nods at him and they both ran from the Park and out of the Historic District. Ready to take out the Ray Sphere so it can never again being any harm to anyone. Again.

~8~8~8~

Electric-man and the Electric-fox ran through the Warren and grind on the power-lines to the open alley and stood on one of the roofs, the could see a battle being rage from across them and Cole then answers his phone as it was ringing. " _It looks like Kessler's keeping the Ray Sphere in the old Examiner Building. Going to be a bitch getting in there, though. Seventy-eight seconds._ " John informs them as they two exchanges looks. "So what's the plan?" Cole asks him as Cassie stood ready, " _I've got a canisters of fentanyl rigged to the bottom of the chopper, should incapacitate everyone inside. Unfortunately, Kessler's got anti-air guns on the surrounding buildings, and they'll tear me apart long before I get into position. Fifty-seven seconds._ " John tells them the plan, " _So we take out the guns, you gas those bastards, and we go in and get the Sphere?_ " Cole said in simpler terms. " _Exactly. And we only get one shot at this. Get over there and destroy those guns._ " John answers him. "As if you need to ask." Cassie states and took off ahead, Cole smirks and shook his head, then follows after her.

They fired at the First Sons and fired them, making them half burnt and the grenade launcher drones, Cassie then summons lighting and destroyed the first gun as Cole destroys the second gun. " _See those jets, Cole. Cassandra? They're hitting targets all across the city, preparing the way for a ground invasion. I warned you that if I lost control, they'd escalate things. You shouldn't have reneged on our deal._ " Moya informs him and Cassie rolls her eyes. "You're not pinning this on me, Moya." Cole growls at her as they both make their way to the third gun. " _I already have._ " she said and hung up. " _I don't have enough fentanyl to make another bomb, so this is out only chance. Take out those guns before they blow me out of the sky._ " John reminds them and they hurried. They then finally destroyed the third gun. " _There, that's the last of them. Now, get away from the building, I don't want you breathing in this crap._ " John warns them, "Don't have to tell us twice." Cassie states and then they jumps onto a power-line and grind away from the area and were at a safe distance.

They watch as John did a bomb drop and smoke the entire building, but a truck soon came and the Ray Sphere was escorted into the back and took off. " _Dammit, we weren't fast enough. The loaded the Ray Sphere onto the truck – now I'm going to keep them in my sights. You follow as quickly as you can._ " John quickly informs then and followed after the truck. Cole and Cassandra used the power-lines and roofs and hurried after them. The electric conduits followed after John, he snaps at them to hurry as they were now in the Warren and followed after John as they were lead to a dock. " _They've got a boat inbound, probably trying to take advantage of the fact that water will kill you. I've got fuel leaking all over the place, so you've got to catch up to us or we're going to lose the Sphere again._ " John snaps at them, "Well, technically we never lost the Sphere in the first place, it was stolen…" Cassie states. " _Cassandra. Get. it. In. Gear._ " John snaps at her and she held up her hands. "Okay, okay okay. I'm going, I'm going." she tells him and they both ran onto the docks.

First Sons were there to stop them, but the two hold nothing back as they slaughtered their way to the back of the docks. " _This thing's running on vapor, so I've got to put it down. Get your ass down there and stop them. I'll follow you on foot as soon as I can._ " John informs then as Cassie knocks the First Sons' conduit right on his ass. They then cut down through more of the First Sons and were finally at the back of the docks and climb up and looks at the Ray Sphere. John quickly join them. "You know, I had that thing in my hands once. Kessler asked me to hold it while he adjusted some cables during a test. I could feel it pulsing, like something inside of it, trying to get out." John tells them, but Cole and Cassie kept their eyes on the Sphere. "It's not right." John states.

"And everyone wants it." Cole and Cassie said in unison, "That big lighting strike should destroy its protective container. Then we can blow up the Sphere sky high." John informs them, they both shot a look over at him then back at the Sphere. - _How many lives that thing destroyed, corrupted? I or Cassie can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. But it gave us powers once before. If I use it again, it could make us twice as strong. And then no one would dare challenge us._ \- Cole tells himself, but looks out of the corner of his eyes and saw Cassie biting her lip, clutching her trembling fists and rage burns in her eyes, Cole looks back at the Sphere and knew his answers.

~8~8~8~

 **Trish's crumbled body flashes through my head, I think of Amy, Zeke and Cassandra.**

 **And we both hit that Sphere with everything we've got.**

 **But something goes wrong.**

 **The Ray Sphere cracks open, creating a vortex of energy. John's pulled in… and it tears him apart.**

 **Cassie was also pulled in, but I grab her hand and held her tightly in my arms.**

 **And I run.**

 **John and the Ray Sphere are gone, reduced to ashes. Nothing went according to plan, but at least the Ray Sphere's out of the picture.**

~8~8~8~

The two stood on the street and dust themselves off from the ash of the explosion, then Cole's phone rang and he answers it. " _I'm disappointed, Cole. The Ray Sphere was catalyst of yours and Cassandra's powers, and it could've strengthened you even more. But rejected it. I, for one, wouldn't have done the same thing._ " Kessler tells them and Cole clutch his fist. "Yeah, well we're not like you. It took me a while, but I finally realized that this isn't about me or Cassandra, about what we want. Not anymore. It's about keeping this city safe. And once you're dead, no one will threaten it again." Cole snaps right back at him.

Kessler laughs on the other end, " _That remains to be seen. Meet me at the Station Building._ " he tells them and Cole hung up, Cassie clutch her knuckle and she cracks them, "Now it's time we finish this, once and for all."


	32. The Truth

_Chapter 32: The Truth_

Cole and Cassandra walk to the garage and look down at the crater, they both exchange looks, nods and walk down over the cold molded concrete, then into the crater and walk onto the center peace of road that was still in once peace. Cassie looks over to the spot where Cole had found her, pulled her onto his back and limped along the path and out of the blazing crater. She shakes the memory away and looks around. "Kessler! Show yourself!" she calls out as they both look around.

They both heard chuckling and look over and there Kessler stood, "And here we are, back to where it all started. I was so worried that you wouldn't going to live through the blast. But you were fine. More than fine, actually. And to top it off, another lived through it as well." Kessler states Cassie clutch her hand and realization hits Cole. "I remember your voice now. You were there after the bomb went off." Cole states and Cassie remembers as well when she was half-conscious - _Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is forty-five. Respiration 10. Looking good Cole._ \- his voice echos in her head. Kessler smirks to himself, "I've always been there, Cole. Every step of your life." Kessler informs him. Then he vanishes from sight.

The two look around then saw fire energy balls fly at them. Then the two jump off into the crater and they dodge all of Kessler's attacks and were able to throw in a few attacks of their own. "Your mother is ashamed of you. She lies, tells people you're a teacher. No one respects a bike messenger." Kessler throws at Cole as he taunts him from a distance. Then they kept dodging his attacks, the two got a few good ones in, Kessler chuckles and threw Cole to the side then just right at him, "You're not worming your way out of this one, Kessler." Cole growls and struggles with him and Cassie jumps onto Kessler's back and sends strong waves of electricity into him, throwing him off balance and Cole press his hand into Kessler's face and shocks him as well. Kessler vanishes and Cassie plops onto her feet and they saw Kessler reappears on the side, he then dashes at them again, smacks Cassandra away, she gasp as she lands on the crater center. "Cassie!" Cole shouts and went to run to her.

But Kessler held him back, "You're weak, a failure. This has all been a waste." Kessler growls and throws Cole into the ground, but then bullets were fired right at Kessler, "Get your hands offa him!" Zeke calls out as he ran to them, "Make a run for it, you guys! I'll take care of this gas-bag!" Zeke tells them as he kept his gun aim at him, Cassie shook her head and pulls herself onto her feet. "This doesn't concern you, fat man!" Kessler shouts and pushes him away from the fight. Zeke cries out as he flies out of the crater, then Cole stood on his feet and they dodge Kessler's attacks. "No one is going to save you this time." he promises them and they fired back at him.

"You're not going to be so glib when I rammed my foot up your ass." Cole throws right back at him. Making Kessler laugh. "This is nothing, Cole. What's coming is much, much worse." he informs him, then they fired right back at him, but he zaps himself at the center and summon grenade drones. "That the best you can do?" he questions them and Cassie sighs. "Fuck me." she mutters. As they then fired at them, "Keep your attention on Kessler, I'll take care of these things!" Cassie shouts and fires at them, drawing them way from Cole and he turns his attention back to Kessler. "Your old man carried a picture of Trish in his wallet, telling people that she the daughter he never had. Did you know that? He couldn't wait for you to marry her." Kessler states as he hits a nerve. "You rotten so-of-a-bitch!" Cole snaps and fired at him again, throwing his rage in as well.

Then they were really hurting him, "You bastard!" Kessler snaps and toss them at the center of the crater, then zaps in front of Cole and struggles with him, but Cassie grips a hold of his metal arm and sends watts of electricity into his entire metal arm, short-circuiting it. "Bitch!" he cries out and swung at her, but she dodges and rolls to the side. This gave Cole a chance and he grips Kessler's face and sends watts of electricity into his body, then throws him onto the crater. "DIE!" they both shout and send lighting storms right onto Kessler defeating him at long last.

~8~8~8~

 **We look down at Kessler, reveling our victory.**

 **And then we heard him whisper: "Trish, I love you. Please forgive me." Then he was on us, fingers digging into our faces.**

 **As Kessler's secrets played out in our heads, we finally begin to understand.**

 **We saw his nemesis, a Beast intend on extinguishing all life.**

 **In those early days, Kessler could've used his powers to stop it, but instead he fled with his family, leaving other to fend for themselves.**

 **Hunted for years, Kessler and his family watched as the rest of the world went to hell, and then it was too late, too late to fight, too late to save anyone.**

 **In that moment of failure and grief, he used his newest and most dangerous power and went on a one-way trip back in time. Attempting to rewrite history… Kessler seized control of the First Sons and accelerated the Ray Sphere's developments.**

 **Decades spent plotting the blast, organizing the quarantine, finding me. Yet, the thing that drove, Kessler sole link to the past, was a picture from his wedding day…**

 **When he married Trish, with Zeke as his best man and Cassandra as the maid of honor…**

 **My brain lurch, unable to accept that Kessler and I were the same person… that he come back in time to mold me into the savior he failed to be. Going as far as to kill the woman he loved, I loved, so I wouldn't be tied down my emotions.**

 **No, Kessler wanted me strong, ruthless… so that when I face the beast I'd be capable of making impossible decisions… all for the common good.**

 **And then Kessler fell back, dead.**

 **Cassie was shock to learn something like this and I knew she was refusing to accepted it for what it was.**

 **His final message, my final message, burned into out brains.**

 **I take one last look down at myself, my future. Then took Cassie by her arm and turn away, the rage curdling inside.**

 **I hate everything about Kessler. But when the time come…**

 **Cassandra and I…**

 **We'll be ready.**


	33. Cole's Burden

_Cole's Burden_

 _ **I thought this would be the end, that once Kessler and the Ray Sphere were gone, my life would go back to normal.**_

 _ **But now I understand that this is my life, and there's no going back. That the "gift" of these powers will be my burden until the day I die.**_

 _ **The people around here, they love me.**_

 _ **But how long will that last? What's going to happen when the first time they expect me to be there for them and I'm not?**_

 _ **I don't even know who to trust.**_

 _ **Moya's still running around, planning god-knows-what. And Zeke…**_

 _ **I don't know what to think.**_

 _ **I've never been more alone. Well… that's not entirely true. Cassandra stayed by my side. Even after knowing the truth, she never turned away from me when I need her most.**_

 _ **I'm grateful to her. It's nice to have someone you can trust, watching your back.**_


End file.
